


Faerie Gardens

by CottonCandyWool



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Modern Fantasy? Maybe?, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 43,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonCandyWool/pseuds/CottonCandyWool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Arthur Kirkland has always been drawn into the magic and wonder of Faeries. Over the years of his life he's done all he could to earn their favor. And yet one day on his lunch break he spots a boy who the wee folk seem to gravitate toward. Befriending the college student and finding what makes him so special becomes Arthur's top priority.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

***

For the longest time Arthur Kirkland was drawn to the lore and legends surrounding the small, delicate Fae. Always hungry for knowledge, especially when it came to magic and the wee folk, Arthur spent most of his days devouring any and all information he could find. Not that he had to look far for inspiration. He could see them. At some point he’d discovered not many people could. His mother took his stories as a wild imagination, imaginary friends that he’d grow out of soon enough. After so long of being brushed off or merely humored Arthur learnt just to keep quiet about his Faerie friends.

“Friends” was a rather strong word. Yes, he could very well see them. But they didn’t stray close to him. He would admire them from afar, their porcelain features and delicate wings completely mesmerizing him. If he, or anyone else, got too close for their comfort they would slip away to hide, shy creatures they were.

Arthur knew of certain ways to draw them in a bit closer, however, to earn their trust. He would leave treats out for them, honey cake and honeyed milk, occasionally tea and he always made sure to leave cream out. Fresh berries, nuts, mushrooms, he’d leave them all in the garden to draw them in just so he could observe and watch.

His healthy fascination followed him into adulthood. He still had the habit of leaving little treats out for them, displaying bright, colorful, and all manner of shiny things about to grab their interest. His home and belongings always in pristine condition (Faeries don’t like clutter or mess but he is also very prone to losing things). While Arthur always had an eye for gardening his choices for what to plant were still very much influenced by the magical beings he was so enamored by. Lilies and foxgloves, forget-me-nots and heartsease were common in his garden.

Even with his efforts to forge a silent friendship and his gift of Sight Arthur could go weeks, months without even so much as a glimpse of the Faerie folk. He knew they were shy and their trust must be earned but there were so few and so far between. He worried near endlessly about them but there really wasn’t much for him to do about it.

So he went on with his life, savoring every glimpse he got of the Fae, wishing for a chance to get just a little bit closer.

Closer he’ll get, no matter how long it takes. He can wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so! A little idea I had and decided to roll with. If someone out there actually IS waiting for more on my other chapter fic it should come...sometime down the line. My old hard drive fried and I had quite a bit more done than I have up. I want to make sure it's totally, irretrievably lost before I start where I left off.
> 
> I'll be working on this in the meantime! (Better title in the workings.)


	2. Chapter 2

***

Patting down unruly blonde hair, Arthur studied himself in the bathroom mirror. Short hair was easier to manage his arse. Straightening his tie and giving up on getting his hair to cooperate he flipped the light off and headed to his bed to swipe up his briefcase. After fluffing up the pillows and tucking the sheets and blanket neatly beneath them Arthur turned and headed for the bedroom door.

His quiet little suburb was 20 minutes away from the city and office he worked in. A glance at the clock told him he had plenty of time to get to work so he could probably stand to have an actual breakfast. Though it wasn’t his usual morning routine to do so and he preferred to save time by stopping by one of the million cafés dotted about his route. With that in mind Arthur went about making sure all the lights and appliances were turned off. That done, he moved to open the window above the sink. Barely 7:30 in the morning and the sun was already up and ready for another day of bearing down upon the common folk. A pleasant breeze still heavy with morning dew drifted into his home once the glass barrier was lifted.  The fragrant mix of scents from his garden mingled together with damp earth on the wind. It smelled very much like morning.

Leaning out the window the slightest bit Arthur picked up the saucer of cream he’d set out the previous night from the sill. It seemed untouched. Sighing, Arthur replaced the old with new cream and set it out on the sill again along with a small slice of honey cake.

After enjoying the earthy smell of morning Arthur closed the window, picked up his suitcase again, and headed for the door.

Luckily, thanks to his short commute and his own timely nature he has plenty of time to walk around and prepare himself for his hectic work space and oddball coworkers. The only downside to his day being, unfortunately, his favorite café and the Frenchman that owned it. After parking his car and checking he had enough time once more Arthur went about his routine.

The spritely bell tinkling above the door as he entered signaled his arrival and caught the attentions of said Frenchman. “Ah, Arthur, right on time!” There were three people already in line in front of him yet Francis still stopped his current transaction to wave his hello. Arthur frowned and waved a hand dismissively with an implied _do your job_.

Francis smiled airily at him and went back to the woman he’d been serving before Arthur walked in. As the people in front of him were taken care of Arthur pondered what exactly he was wanting. When he stepped up to the counter Francis leaned easily over it and into his space. “So good to see you, _mon cher._ " He cooed, leaning even closer.

"You see me every morning, Francis." Arthur replied, unamused and _very_ familiar with their scene. Take one thousand and one.

Smiling, Francis straightened a bit. “Oh, but you’re always such a treat.” He chuckled, trailing his fingers along the counter.

Arthur wrinkled his nose as he noted someone had fallen into line beside him and the bell chimed again. “Don’t you have a business to run?” He asked with a sniff.

Francis sighed dramatically as he took his place in front of the register. “Unfortunately. Another time.”

"I’m sure you mean fortunately as I don’t want to be seen by so many as being a brute when I punch you." Francis only laughed.

"So cruel." He lamented. "But, as you said, I _do_ have a business to run. So, may I take your order, _Monsieur_?”

"Medium chai tea and a blueberry muffin, then." Arthur let his eyes rove over the display case of sweets and pastries as he saw Francis go about fulfilling his order in his peripherals.

Francis came back momentarily with his cup of chai and set it on the counter and moved behind the display case. “Are you sure you don’t want to try something else? I have plenty more than just plain muffins.” He asked as he dropped one of the muffins into a paper bag.

"Not this early in the morning." Arthur rolled his eyes. Francis talked like he hadn’t had any of his other treats before. Say what he will about Francis himself but the man certainly had a way with sweets.

"Alright, alright. $4.30."

Arthur pulled out his wallet and handed the man a 10, pocketing his change.

"Well, you have a _wonderful_ day, Arthur. Say hi to Antonio for me.”

"You’re seeing him for lunch anyway." He said as he turned for the door. "If he’s not late again, that is."

He heard Francis sigh as he left, that bell tingling it’s goodbye.

Arthur let his feet carry him to the park a block away, paper bag, tea, and suitcase in hand. The park wasn’t nearly as congested as the sidewalks that led him here, thankfully. This early people were in a rush to get to work. Which made it all the more likely he’d see a Faerie. Though he wasn’t holding his breath. It’d been weeks since he’d last seen one.

Picking out a fairly secluded little picnic table Arthur settled down to enjoy his light breakfast. He observed a few college kids bumming around along with joggers, people walking their dogs, or getting work done. And the park really was a good spot to do all the mentioned activities. Flower lined paths, trees, gardens, so very natural and fresh, surrounded by the cold and grey dreariness of a city.

Picking at his muffin and sipping at his tea Arthur let his mind wander, unfortunately latching onto the topic of work later. Instead of a slow downtime to prepare himself for the day he managed to wind himself up. Sighing roughly, Arthur finished off his pastry and snatched up his half full cup to take with him.

 No such luck in seeing any of his floaty friends, either. Maybe that will change at lunch.

Standing and stretching, Arthur set course for his office building, as prepared for the day as he could be.

————

When noon finally rolled around and Arthur got the chance to escape Antonio’s happy, _constant_ chattering, Ludwig’s oppressive presence, and Ivan’s half-threatening, half-innocent remarks, Arthur made a mad dash for his quiet little café.

Thankfully for him, in the afternoon the counter was taken over by a sweet girl with her long hair done up with ribbons named Angélique. That old bell welcomed him back, chiming happily as he entered.

There was no line this time so Arthur went right up to the counter, intent on perusing that display case.

"Hi, Arthur." Angélique greeted him as he came up with a wave and a smile.

"Good afternoon, Angélique." He replied, eyes not leaving the pastry paradise behind the glass of the display. "Did you end up going to that movie other the weekend?"

The girl seemed to deflate a little at the question, blowing a puff of air up to upset her bangs. “Yeah, the movie was alright. My date, on the other hand…”

Arthur couldn’t help but laugh a little. “What was wrong with this one?”

"Nothing, really. I guess we just didn’t really click as well as I thought we did." Her smile returned. "But I got a free movie out of it so it was still worth it."

Arthur hummed his acknowledgment, suddenly not quite able to resist the sweet call of the cream puffs staring back out at him.

Angélique seemed to notice his staring. “ _Profiterole_ , then?” She asked, grabbing the tongs, snapping them twice.

"Yes, yes I think that’s what we’re doing today." Arthur nodded.

Angelique stepped behind the case and opened the back up. “You were here this morning, weren’t you?” She asked as he watched her bag his treat. “Aren’t you going to have, like, an actual meal at some point?”

Arthur huffed in irritation. “It’s Monday, I’m allowed to spoil myself a little bit before the week starts aren’t I?”

Angélique smiled at him as she set his little bag on the counter. “Watch that figure of yours, Arthur. You wanna look good if you happen to meet someone, right?” Her smile grew mischievous.

"Well, if something like that matters so much to someone it’s a good thing I scared them off then, hm?" Arthur replied. "Besides, you work here, shouldn’t you be encouraging me to come by more often?"

"Right, right I’m just teasing." She pushed herself up from where she’d leaned against the counter. "What about your tea?"

"Ah, black today."

"Gotcha. Be right back then." Arthur watched her disappear into the kitchen and crooked his hip against the counter. Maybe he should start watching his sweets a little closer, though…Sitting at a desk working all day doesn’t really do much for your health. And he was sort of a homebody. Maybe he should take up jogging or something.

Her sudden call of “back!” startled him off the counter. “Here’s this and this,” she pushed the paper bag and styrofoam cup to him, “and that’s five dollars even.”

Arthur gave her a five and wrapped his hand around the inviting warmth of his cup.

The cash register tinged and jingled and jangled as she put his bill in. “Thanks so much!” She said in a song song as the door bell chimed.

"Have a good day, Angélique." He called over his shoulder.

Arthur heard her shouted farewell as he headed for the park again.

He’d thought about actually sitting down and eating in the café. It was a nice little place, large windows lighting up the space, small, private tables. Lots of people chose to do so, tapping away at their laptops or reading the newspaper, absorbed in books or those digital readers, or even just out with a friend or two. But Arthur truly enjoyed the outdoors, the earthy smells, the flowers, the wonder, _the Fae_.

The park was a bit more crowded on account of it being afternoon. None of the picnic tables were free, taken over by college kids and teenagers. So Arthur sought out a bench near the pond. The waters were clear and well maintained, the bottom and all the rocks, fish and the few pieces of unfortunate debris easily visible. As Arthur absently bit at his cream puff he watched a few ducks bobbing for their own lunch.

Sudden shouting startled them away. Arthur watched them fly off before turning the bit he need to toward the source.

And nearly choked on his pastry.

Arthur can’t recall ever seeing so many Faeries in one spot. Clustered around an occupied bench a few feet away, two were seated on the back of the bench, their translucent, colorful wings creating a stained glass effect on the body in front of them as the sun beamed. One more was merely flitting about in the space above the occupants’ heads. Three were down by the waters edge, admiring their own reflections. There were so many and so close!

Swallowing, reigning in his excitement, Arthur looked on in mild jealousy at the Fae, at the boy they seemed so unafraid of!

"Aw, come on, down in one hit?!" The blonde boy on the bench exclaimed. Arthur noted he had one of those portable game devices his younger brother Peter always seemed to be glued to.

"My apologies." The other person on the bench said, voice calm and collected, in stark contrast to his loud friend. He appeared to be of Asian descent.

"Don’t apologize when we’re playing." The blonde laughed. "Alright, I’ve still got four left!"

The blonde wore glasses, his hair parted to the left with an errant piece standing tall. A shimmering silver chain hung around his neck, the center piece a fairly large crystal. Arthur could see other bright, shiny bracelets dangling off his wrists and a few rings, all set with bright gems and crystals. Perhaps that was why the Fae were so attracted to him? They did like anything shiny and bright. Perhaps they were also drawn in by the shine of his glasses.

His face twisted into a look of distress before he shouted again, slumping in defeat.

"I apologize." His smaller, black haired companion said. Though his brown eyes held no sympathy, face only giving off confident victory.

"Stop it." The blonde laughed again. "Two left! I can still win this! The underdog always pulls through at the last minute!"

"If you say so."

Arthur sat in awe. Normally, even the slightest of loud noises startled the little beings. And yet, they seemed just fine with such a loud boy. He even saw some of them giggling! Arthur growled, staring at this stranger of a boy who seemed to hold the Fae’s favor.

Seeming to sense he was being stared it, the target of Arthur’s mostly unearned scorn looked up, blue eyes catching green.

And Arthur’s breath caught in his throat. Swirling, pulsating shades of blue, cobalt, teal, every shade and tint of blue he could imagine stared back at him, shimmering and glowing with a hidden wellspring of Magic.

The man eyed him curiously, entrancing blue eyes blinking at unblinking green as Arthur momentarily forgot his burning jealousy, mesmerized and awed.

And then he was graced with a big, toothy smile, probably the most genuine Arthur had ever seen. Arthur tried to return it, eyes watering as he remembered to blink and that staring was rude.

It seemed to please the boy as his smile softened a bit and he looked to be holding back snickers as he pointed to the side of his mouth. Somewhat snapping out of his daze Arthur followed his example, blinking as his finger came back with pastry cream. It seemed to hit him and Arthur felt his cheeks turn pink, hoping to God it wasn’t that visible. He’d been caught staring so intently at this man with his face covered in powdered sugar and pastry insides! He’d forgotten all about it, still held loosely in his hand.

Embarrassed, Arthur made quick work of his face, not even giving himself a chance to enjoy the sweet tastes on his tongue.

While he was busy being mortified the two men seemed to have finished whatever game they were playing. The small Asian man was headed away, waving at the blonde he’d left in the dust. “Bye, Kiku! See you later! Don’t forget the movie!” The blonde waved wildly as his friend disappeared into the throngs of people.

Arthur watched the boy snatch up the backpack he hadn’t even noticed at the foot of the bench, stuff his game in it, and sling it over his shoulder. He stopped and turned, surprising Arthur with a small wave in his direction. The befuddled Brit waved back and watched the blonde go, the Faeries flitting up from their places and falling behind the retreating boy, a shimmering cape of sorts trailing behind him, so barely there that Arthur wondered if it had been his imagination.

After Arthur hastily finished his cream puff and made sure none of it was clinging to him he made his way back to work. He went about the rest of his day in a spacey state. He vaguely recalled some of his coworkers trying to engage him but he would barely acknowledge their presence. His mind was too occupied with a blonde boy and his miniature entourage, and shimmering blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a first meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

***

The following day found Arthur more coherent and so full of curiosity he felt he’d burst at the seams. He did his usual stop at Francis’ café that morning, deciding to sit down for a sweet crêpe and a cup of earl grey. Arthur had woken up and gotten out of the house earlier than usual, still buzzing with an odd excitement. His morning banter with Francis was more subdued than usual and the other seemed to notice. Arthur found the seat across from him suddenly occupied by the Frenchman, looking at him curiously.

"You seem a bit distracted today." Francis said, crossing his legs and resting his chin in his hand.

"Do I?" Arthur glanced over toward the register to find one of his other workers at the helm.

Determined to enjoy his breakfast despite the less than desirable company, Arthur lifted his fork up, making sure the whipped cream and chocolate sauce were evenly distributed on his strawberry. Just as he was about to take the bite, he felt slim fingers wrap around his wrist and his perfect little morsel disappeared into Francis’ mouth.

Arthur scowled and promptly brought his foot down on Francis’ under the table. The Frenchman yelped, releasing Arthur’s hand as he dropped his fork.

"I want a refund and a new fork." Arthur huffed as Francis bent and rubbed at his injured foot.

"I made it, I don’t get a free pass?" He moaned, standing up. He whacked Arthur on the back of the head as he passed, eliciting a growl and some flailing from the Brit. Francis tossed the new fork at Arthur and took his seat across from him again.

While Arthur cut himself off another bite he felt Francis still watching him. “I was being serious though. Is something troubling you?”

Arthur glanced up at him, fork in mouth. He was unfortunately a sort of open book when it came to Francis. Knowing each other for so long probably had something to do with that. After Francis helped him up from a pretty damn low spot when he was nothing but a drug addled brat of a punk he was pretty much the only person he trusted with his thoughts and feelings. But that was no story worthy of being called a fairy tale. Arthur shook his head.

"No, I’ve no need for your concern, it’s nothing serious." He paused. "I just…have someone on my mind."

He immediately regretted his phrasing.

"Oohh, is that so?" He sing songed, leaning across the table. "Who? Someone I know? Perhaps they’re sitting right in front of you?" Francis fluttered his eyelashes flirtatiously. "I would understand you not being able to get me off your mind when I’m so maddeningly close."

Arthur’s lips curved into a sardonic smile. “I’ll admit, thoughts of you do often occupy my mind.” He leaned in himself. “Though they aren’t as flowery as you’re hoping they are.”

Francis chuckled and flipped his hair, settling all the way back in his seat.

"Besides, it’s not… _those_ sorts of thoughts, anyway.” Arthur clarified, taking another bite of his crêpe. He chewed thoughtfully, tapping his fork on his plate to fill the lull. “I saw…” Arthur sighed through his nose. Francis, like everyone else, normally tossed aside his fantastical notions of the Faerie Folk. At least he still humored him. “I saw a boy. He…interests me.”

"Interests you?" Francis asked, sounding confused.

"I told you it isn’t what you were wanting to hear." Arthur said, still working on his breakfast. "College."

"Oh, scouting a little younger this time are you?"

"Shut the hell up." Arthur growled around his fork.

"And what are you going to do about this little fixation?" Francis asked, absently twirling his hair around his finger.

"I have no idea." Arthur confessed, finishing off his breakfast and pushing the plate away.

Francis hummed, tapping his fingers against the table. “You weren’t actually on campus, were you?”

"No, of course not, why would I be?"

"Well…"

"No, stop, shut up." That inflection alone was more than enough of a taste of the rest of that sentence.

Francis merely shrugged. “Why not return to the scene of the crime, then?”

Arthur had considered that. But he visited that park nearly everyday. That was the first time he’d ever seen that boy. Arthur sighed roughly, sipping at his forgotten tea.

"If it is meant to be, it will be, as they say." Francis said, and Arthur could swear he saw the dimming of the stage lights as he finished his line.

Arthur rolled his eyes. “I already told you—”

"Yes, yes, I heard you." Francis waved a hand. "But if it isn’t the call of _amour_ then what is it?”

"I—" Arthur was still unsure whether he should spill about the Fae. "He…is also interested in my other…interests." He mumbled lamely and cursed inwardly.

"Ah, your little magic…things." Francis waved his hand again. "Well! I do hope you find him. Maybe it will be good for the both of you." He smirked. "If you both are so lonely you have to make up little flying friends you should do well with each other."

"Fuck off, Francis." Arthur snarled, pushing away from the table and sending it roughly Francis’ way.

Arthur grabbed his things and made for the door. “Good luck, Arthur! I wish you the best!”

He was out the door and didn’t even bother to acknowledge the (more than likely sarcastic) sentiments.

———————-

Arthur’s next few days carried on much in the same way. He’d stop by Francis’ cafe, visit the park on his lunch breaks, even visit the park on the way home. Francis had dragged him out to dinner one night but that was about as exciting as his days got. A week and a half he swam through glittering blue eyes, their image burning brightly behind his own eyelids.

One evening after work Arthur decided to stop by a bookstore that happened to be close by his daily park stop. It had been a while since he’d bought any new books. Get him something to take his mind off of certain blonde haired boys.

Perusing the many shelves of fiction Arthur wasn’t looking for anything specific. Nothing seemed to be catching his eye though. He plucked out a few books that seemed mildly interesting, intent on curling up in one of the reading nooks. He’d picked out a little spot beneath a window, the hustle and bustle of the city outside muffled. Flopping down awkwardly into the orange beanbag that was his chair, Arthur attempted to get comfortable. The shop itself was very homey, cozy feeling. There was a soft, plush carpet beneath his feet, his books spread out on it, waiting their turn. Posters adorned the walls, mostly of animals. It looked like most has been printed out from a computer. There were others that proclaimed how fun it was to read, probably intended for kids.

Thumbing through the books, reading in a few pages, the world around Arthur dulled and faded into the background. He’d grown immersed in a story about a young man and his knight companion when an errant beam of light him in the eye. A little annoyed, Arthur glanced up to find the source.

It didn’t take long.

Sitting in the opposite corner on a blue beanbag he found that same blond haired, blue eyed boy. He had his legs drawn up so Arthur couldn’t see whatever book he was so invested in. His head was bobbing up and down the slightest bit, the white wires of earphones following his moves. He still had on a full array of rings and bracelets and that same necklace with the huge crystal.

Swallowing, Arthur realized that the object of his week and a half long chase was sitting just a few feet away from him and he hadn’t thought about how he would approach the situation at all. Cursing at his own incompetence, Arthur continued his (far more discreet than last time, thanks) staring.

As he watched the boy flip through the pages of his book Arthur realized that was exactly what he could start a conversation with. Books! And they were already…sort of acquainted. It wouldn’t be _that_ strange.

Gathering his courage, Arthur pushed himself up, stumbling slightly out of the odd chair. He made his way over to the other blond as nonchalantly as possible. As he got closer he saw an array of science fiction, fantasy, and robotics books, oddly enough, scattered at the bobbing blond’s feet. Noticing the shadow suddenly looming over him, the boy on the beanbag looked up.

Arthur was struck again by those blue eyes, so utterly _alive_ , like he was staring at the universe first hand. A brilliant blue galaxy, swirling, moving, alive with stardust and gemstones.

"Hey! Dude?" As Arthur came back to himself, blinking, he looked down into a curious face.

"M-my apologies." Arthur stammered before gaining control of his voice. "I, um, was wondering what you were reading."

One brow arched before something seemed to occur to the boy and he smiled. “Oh, hey! You’re that guy from the park!” He laughed. “You look kinda different without powdered sugar all over your face.”

Arthur felt his cheeks pink at the embarrassing reminder. “Yes, yes.” He mumbled, moving his hands to shush him. “Thank you for saving me from heading back to work like that.”

"No problem!" His smile grew and this close Arthur caught sight of a charming dimple. He watched the boy twirl the earphone he’d taken out to talk between his thumb and forefinger. "Wanna sit?" He sat up a bit more, scooting the beanbag over a bit and gathering up the books he had tossed about.

Arthur sank down onto the soft carpet, crossing his legs. “My name’s Alfred, by the way.” Arthur found the book Alfred had had across his legs laid out in front of him. “Nice to actually meet ya!” Alfred thrust his hand out at him and Arthur took it, not quite ready for the vigorous shake Alfred gave.

"Arthur…Arthur Kirkland." He rubbed at his shoulder a bit once Alfred let him go.

"Alfred F. Jones at your service, then, Mr. Kirkland." He put on a horrendously fake, posh accent but Arthur only snorted.

Up close, Arthur took in Alfred’s appearance, ignoring his eyes lest he once again be drawn in. His sun kissed skin was unmarred, utterly perfect, save for a small cluster of incredibly light freckles on his cheeks. Absently, Arthur reached up a hand to touch at his own face, envious. He reasoned it could be make-up but it seemed unlikely. His hair was healthy, bouncy, looking soft to the touch. Arthur’s eyes were immediately drawn to that flyaway strand, so intent on standing out.

Remembering he isn’t here only for the boy, Arthur looked about to see if any Faeries were close by. Finally, Arthur did notice 5 pairs of eyes peering distrustfully at him from behind Alfred’s beanbag. Their doll-like faces were twisted into expressions Arthur never would have imagined seeing on a Faerie.

"Anyway, I was looking at this star map right now." Alfred said, snapping Arthur back to attention. Alfred’s finger trailed along the page briefly before he flipped through the other pages, skimming through long columns of text and diagrams. Arthur didn’t really follow much of it.

"Ah, astronomy. Somehow that seems to fit well with your other choices." Arthur said, eyeing his own pile off abandoned books across the room.

"Yeah, I guess I’m pretty predictable." Alfred laughed, closing the book. "Even to someone I barely know."

Arthur hummed, tracing the books large binding.

"Are you into it?" Alfred asked.

"Oh, no, not really. I’m more interested in astrology, truthfully."

"Oh! You mean like horoscopes and stuff?" Alfred tilted his head.

"Yes, exactly." Arthur paused. "Wait a moment." Standing, Arthur crossed the room and snatched up his books and dragged his own beanbag across the floor. He settled in next to Alfred, the boy’s smile brightening as he again fell into his cushy chair. "I hope they don’t mind a little redecorating."

"Nah, doubt it." Alfred shrugged. "What do you got?" He leaned in close again as Arthur grabbed the first book in his pile.

“Oh, I wasn’t looking for anything specific. To be honest I just picked these out at random so I’m not sure.”

“I like that one!” Alfred proclaims, fully leaning against Arthur’s side. “I haven’t read it in a while but I’d definitely recommend it if you buy something.” It was the one Arthur had been looking at earlier, about the young (magical) man and his knight. He’d been enjoying it himself so he might just make the purchase.

“I see.” Arthur offered a small smile, the invasion of his personal space that usually made him bristle he barely noticed. “I’ll consider it then.”

“Yeah, fantasy is cool. I think I like science fiction a little more, though.”

“I’ve only barely looked into the genre myself.” Arthur confessed as Alfred snagged one of the books he had on the floor.

“We—ll this is a book store.” Alfred pointed out, gesturing widely with his arms. “Why don’t we talk recommendations? It’s pretty easy to get to know a little about someone with their favorites.” The he paused, seeming to realize something. “I guess that’s kind of like judging a book by its cover though. That can’t be appreciated here…”

“I suppose there’s some logic in that.” Arthur rolled his eyes but his smile remained. “Alright then. You start, Mr. Jones.”

 As the evening wore on and the warm oranges of sunset gave way to the dark of night, Arthur had definitely learned a few things about Alfred. He tended to go off on tangents, one after the other, and multiple times Arthur had to reel him back in. Though he didn’t mind, honestly. Truth be told, Arthur was more of a listener. And Alfred gave him plenty of things to listen to. He adored space and science, superheroes, robots and _giant_ robots. He very much seemed to have the hobbies and interests of a little boy. He was so…warm. Alfred radiated wonder and light, seemingly untainted. Despite all of his flashy jewelry maybe that was really what had drawn the Fae to him. How genuine everything about him was. And Arthur found he was drawn in as well. Arthur had no problem falling into easy conversation with him (when Alfred gave him the chance to, anyway). Alfred didn’t even seem to mind his sarcastic quips to certain things he said. His snorts and eye rolls and huffs. Because, despite Alfred’s childish charm that’s exactly what it was. Childish. His fantastical claims and ideas. Aliens, those giant robots (Arthur had discovered Alfred was working toward a major in robotics engineering), every little tangent he went off on more wild than the last.

But Arthur liked hearing them. Liked listening to the enthusiasm this young boy seemed to have about everything. Not that it wasn’t exhausting, but it was nice.

Arthur managed to wedge into Alfred’s near constant stream of words to say a bit about himself occasionally.

“So, you do like, crocheting and stuff?” Somehow he’d mentioned his needlepoints and Alfred had taken it from there.

“Yes, I do, actually.” That wasn’t exactly what Arthur had said but it was true. “I sew among other things.”

“Oh, so you made these yourself then?” Alfred asked, and Arthur’s brow furrowed in confusion until Alfred poked at one of his eyebrows.

Arthur blustered, swatting at Alfred’s hand. “You’re sort of a rude little brat, aren’t you?”

Alfred laughed and dropped his hand. “You’re still here.”

Arthur hummed, looking down at the forgotten book in his lap.

“I dunno, whenever anyone mentions crocheting and sewing and stuff I just automatically think of someone’s grandma.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “First, sewing has plenty of real world applications. Second, everyone has hobbies no matter what age.”

“Well yeah, I know, but I just automatically think about grandmas. Kind of like cookies. I mean yeah pretty much everyone makes cookies but you kinda just automatically think of Grandma. Or Mom.”

 Arthur let out a puff of air, a lopsided smile worming its way onto his face.

“Do you think superheroes ever have their parents make or, like, fix their costumes for them?” Alfred said suddenly. There he went again, off on another little tangent.

“Most of them don’t really have parents do they?”

Alfred’s face scrunched up. “That’s true.”

“Maybe old Grandma makes her own costume.” Arthur suggested.

Alfred laughed again, though he quieted quickly and seemed to be seriously considering such a thing.

Before Alfred or Arthur could say anything else the owners’ small dog came yipping at them, a tall, intimidating man at its heels.

The tall, bespectacled blond towered over the two. The little white dog continued to yip away. Out of the corner of his eye England saw the Faeries flutter up and near Alfred’s shoulders to escape the fluffy terror.

“Closin’.” Was all the man said.

The two from their spot on the floor merely blinked up at him in bewilderment.

“Wow, I guess it did get kinda late, huh?” Alfred said.

“Yes, I suppose the time just got away from us.” Arthur nodded to no one in particular. “We should put our books back…”

“We’ll take care of it.” The man gestured with his head toward the door.

Alfred stood and the Faeries moved with him as he stretched. He reached down to help Arthur up and Arthur gladly took his hand.

The pair made way for the door, that little white dog following at their heels. A smaller, light blond man saw them out, his demeanor sunny and welcoming unlike the other. “Come by again sometime!”

Standing out on the side walk in front of the door and seeing how dark it had gotten Arthur was suddenly antsy to get home.

“I guess I should get going.” Alfred said, pointing with his thumb over his shoulder.

”Yes, me too.” Arthur paused. He couldn’t just let him leave. “Ah, would it be wrong of me to ask for your phone number?”

Alfred smiled, the veil of night doing nothing to dampen its sunniness. “Sure!” They swapped cell numbers, Arthur fumbling with his phone because he can never remember _his own number_.

“Cool! So, I’ll talk to you later then?”

“I should hope so.”

Alfred turned on his heel then, starting down the sidewalk. He twisted at the waist to wave back at Arthur. “See ya later!”

Arthur waved back and watched him go, the Faeries again falling in line behind him as he bounced along.

Things had suddenly gotten very interesting for Arthur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introductions finally out of the way!


	4. Chapter 4

***

While in Arthur’s opinion he and Alfred were well on their way to being friends much of their bonding was through texts. Alfred turned out to be a very diligent student and was often busy studying. But thankfully he almost always had time to speak with him. Even those odd texts at 3 a.m. Alfred sent to him fairly frequently were appreciated. Arthur figured they were probably caffeine fueled.

‘ _do u think I could make a robot that runs on nothing but coffee_ ’

_'I would totally marry an ice cream flavor if I could_ ’

_'what if plants just started walking and talking one day and everybody just accepted it and u had like a Venus flytrap coworker_ ’

Actually, that would be fairly useful around the office. Especially during the summer.

In any case they hadn’t really had many chances for anything face-to-face but they were still conversing. They’d gone out to a movie or two (Arthur hated them and he wasn’t shy about declaring such). Alfred took his criticisms mostly in stride. His only defense seemed to be “the action was fun!” and Arthur would roll his eyes.

Arthur had still been at his desk at work on a Friday when he got another text. It was from Alfred.

**_Do you wanna hang out this weekend? :)_ **

Arthur blinked down at his phone.

_Are you sure you’re free? I thought you had a project to work on._

**_I’m on track to be finished tonight!_ **

Arthur smiled down at his glowing screen.

_If you’re sure. I’m not doing anything. Don’t rush it and mess up._

**_I’ve got everything under control!_ **

_Alright. I’m still at work though so I can’t talk too much._

**_Oh sure sorry! Talk to you later_ **

_Goodbye, Alfred._

Shoving his phone back into his pocket, Arthur sat staring at the blank walls of his cubicle. Alfred hadn’t said anything about a movie that time. What did he have in mind? Shaking his head Arthur quickly got back to staring at his computer screen before any of his coworkers noticed him off in space.

———————

After Arthur was free of work and sitting in his car he texted Alfred again.

_What did you have in mind for the weekend?_

He waited for a few moments for a reply before starting his car.

When he arrived home and put his briefcase away for the weekend Arthur checked his phone again.

**_I’m not sure really_ **

Arthur snorted softly as he headed for the kitchen, flipping the light on. His phone vibrated again before he could message back.

**_Well I was kind of hoping we could just walk around downtown_ **

Smiling faintly, Arthur thought it was fairly strange that Alfred didn’t have any grander ideas. Not just for Alfred but for a 19 year old college student. Then again he was also aware that he was a 23 year old with colleagues that were well above drinking age and were likely heading out this weekend themselves and he was making plans with said 19 year old.

_That sounds nice._

**_Cool! There’s lots of shops and stuff too so I figure ya know we could look around at stuff or whatever_ **

Arthur drummed his fingers on the counter.

_Well, what time should we meet tomorrow? Where?_

After waiting a few moments Arthur got to work preparing supper. Setting himself up on a stool in front of the sink he started peeling potatoes, keeping an eye on his phone. After he had enough chopped for a stew, Arthur went back to his phone.

**_At the mall?_ **

_Where at the mall?_

_**Well it’ll be around lunchtime so how about the food court!** _

Typical. And it seemed he wanted to meet around noon.

_Alright, I suppose that will work._

_**Ok cool but I gotta project to finish so I’ll see you tomorrow!** _

_Don’t rush it, Alfred. Good luck._

If he got another message from Alfred, Arthur resolved to ignore it. If he was still working on something he shouldn’t be causing his own distractions like that. And, if Alfred ended up not finishing, they wouldn’t see each other tomorrow. So, setting his phone down and away from him Arthur got to work with his stew.

———————

After storing his leftovers in the fridge and settling himself down with a book in the living room Arthur decided to check his phone.

Alfred hadn’t texted him back.

But Francis had.

_**Are you busy this weekend? ;)** _

Arthur wrinkled his nose in distaste.

_Yes, actually. Not with you._

_**You have friends who aren’t me?** _

Scowling down at his phone, Arthur cast it aside again. It bounced easily on the couch cushion where it came to rest.

Huffing angrily, Arthur decided to concentrate on his ceiling before even entertaining the idea of answering. Something about the Frenchman was so _infuriating_. He always had been. Not that Arthur had a particularly spectacular grasp on how to deal with and get along with people, but _Francis_.

Alfred, for some reason, he had a much easier time with. Not that Alfred wasn’t his own brand of infuriating but he was easier to handle. Blowing a puff of air out of his nose, Arthur decided to turn in early. He left his phone abandoned on the couch for the night.

———————

Morning rolled around and Arthur pulled himself out of bed a little later than usual. Not even bothering with his untamed bedhead yet, a monster for later, he made his way downstairs and flipped the TV on before moving to peer out the window. He threw open blue curtains. It didn’t add much natural light to the room. A bit cloudy…hopefully it wouldn’t rain on them.

His attentions were drawn to his phone. Floating back over to the couch he picked it up, glaring irritably at the slew of kissy-face emoticons Francis had sent him after he hadn’t responded. Deciding it’d be best to ignore him for the day, Arthur looked to see if he’d gotten anything else from Alfred.

Again, nothing.

Swallowing a sigh, Arthur plodded into the kitchen, unsure what to do about breakfast. Or if he even wanted any.

Poking through the pantry and fridge Arthur decided that, no, he didn’t really feel like breakfast. He left the kitchen and went back upstairs to prepare for the day.

After hopping into the shower and finally reigning in his hair (much as he could, anyway), Arthur stretched in front of the bathroom mirror before throwing on a _Pink Floyd_ tee and a pair of jeans. He grabbed his silver watch off the bedside table before heading back downstairs. It wasn’t usually his habit to actually wear the thing but it was a nice accessory. Arthur shook his arm out a bit after putting it on as he stood on the top step. Making his way down Arthur shoved his phone into his pocket. A glance to his watch told him it was 9:26 a.m.

He had plenty of time left. he probably should have paid more attention to the time before hand. Heading back into the kitchen Arthur peeked out the small window above the sink, hoping to see some early morning visitors to his garden. Sighing when he didn’t even see a glimpse of wings or the soft glow of their presence, Arthur turned away and decided to whittle away the next few hours with the TV.

Arthur hauled himself off the couch at 11. There was only so much melodramatic soap opera he could handle. He yawned as he closed the front door on his way out. He was counting on traffic not being too bad for so early in the morning and the fact that it was Saturday. After climbing into his car and rolling his shoulders Arthur started it up.

The way there was surprisingly more congested than usual, adding 10 minutes to his 20 minute commute. His usual parking lot was full as well, an added irritation. Arthur grunted as he managed to squeeze his car into a spot on the street a few blocks away from the mall, thankfully free of a meter.

The sidewalks were nearly as full as the roads, people buzzing about, carrying bags and walking in huge groups that took up the whole walking space. Arthur raked a hand through his hair uncomfortably. He should have prepared a little more for an outing. He glanced up at the sky, the clouds still hanging low and darkened. Falling into the stream of people Arthur headed back up the blocks he’d just driven.

The walk to the mall chewed up another 10 minutes and despite the clouds the weather was pleasant. Once Arthur stepped inside the air conditioning seemed a little much. Checking his watch he noticed it was 11:43. He was still fairly early but Arthur took pride in being punctual. Glancing as out at various clothing and jewelry shops he made his way to the escalator. The food court was on the second floor and he hoped to maybe get them a table to themselves. The escalators let right off in the food court. It took up most of the second floor, just a few shops off to the sides.

When Arthur stepped off and looked about at the clusters of tables he was happy to see that there were a few smaller tables still free. He picked one out a little out of the way past a group of teenagers that had pushed a few tables together.

Leaning back idly in his chair and messing with his phone as he waited, it was well past noon before Alfred showed up. Arthur saw him step off the escalator with something from _Starbucks_ in his hand. He had a light blue shirt with large stars going diagonal across the front and jeans on. The crystal still dangled around his neck and he had an array of bangles and rings today as well. Arthur noticed only two Faeries had ventured out with him today. Alfred scanned the now larger crowd before spotting Arthur and waving widely at him. Arthur waved back, putting his phone down on the table.

"A little late aren’t you?" Arthur asked as Alfred made it over to him. Technically they hadn’t set an exact time but still.

Alfred ran a hand through his hair and smiled crookedly. “Yeah, sorry. I’m good about getting to class and stuff on time but outside of that I always feel like I have more time than I do.”

"Well, you had time to stop and get that." Arthur pointed at the cup held in Alfred’s hand.

Seemingly reminded that he did indeed have a drink Alfred popped the straw in his mouth. “Sorry, sorry. I know there’s one here but I…needed it.”

It was then Arthur noticed the slight smudges of not enough sleep beneath Alfred’s eyes. He frowned. “I told you not to rush it.” Arthur chastised as Alfred slid into the seat across from him.

Alfred laughed a little. “It’s no big deal, I’ve dealt with way worse.”

Arthur was still frowning disapprovingly but, from his own experience, he knew it was the truth. So he shook his head and decided to let it go. “Well, that being the case, I suppose the last thing you’d want to talk about is school.”

“Please?” A sheepish smile crossed Alfred’s face.

“Yes, yes.” Arthur chuckled. “Did you have any specific reason you wanted to come here?”

Alfred had been sipping at whatever concoction he’d gotten. He swallowed and absently wiped at his mouth with his hand. “Not really. I mean sorta. I’m _hoping_ to find a game. But if they don’t have it, oh well.” He shrugged and went back to his drink.

Arthur watched him until the frozen coffee slush was mostly gone, leaving only whipped cream in the cup. Alfred seemed a little too invested in his little snack, popping the lid off and licking at the chocolate stuck to it. Arthur cleared his throat. Alfred blinked at him, having moved from the lid to dipping out the whipped cream with his straw. “What?”

Arthur decided not to bring up the fact that Alfred had chocolate and whipped cream on his nose and cheeks for the moment. “I thought you wanted to lunch.” Arthur said instead, cradling his face with his hand.

“I do, I do!” He exclaimed, looking a little worried that Arthur just might not _let_ him get lunch. “Lemme finish this first.”

His whipped cream feast became a little more frantic, further painting his face in white. Arthur watched on, suppressing an amused smile. Finally Alfred seemed satisfied that he’d gotten all he could and stood up, Arthur following suit. “Wait, wait.” Arthur said hurriedly, digging in his pocket.

Alfred stared at him, cocked his head. “You have a little…something.” Alfred didn’t seem to need more prodding and attempted to clear his face of abandoned tastiness. He was doing an okay job but Arthur doubted he could get his nose. “Here.” He pushed a light green handkerchief into Alfred’s hand. While Alfred was busy making himself presentable again Arthur surveyed all the service counters for the different “restaurants”.

“Okay, I think I got it!” Alfred handed Arthur back his handkerchief. “Thanks!”

Well, he’d gotten most of it. The tip of his nose was still blotted with chocolate. Arthur huffed and took care of it for him, Alfred’s eyes crossing to watch. “There we are.”

Alfred blinked and shook his head a bit, managing to focus back on Arthur as he put the small cloth back in his pocket. “Uh, thanks.”

“Yes, well, we’re here together, aren’t we? What people think of you also reflects on me.” Arthur smirked. “Can’t have you walking around looking a mess. Well, more of a mess than you already are.”

“Ouch, rude.” Alfred winced before his smile returned. “And to think I let you hang out with me.”

“Yes, how generous of you.” Arthur rolled his eyes. “I’m surprised you don’t charge for you services.”

“You couldn’t afford me.” Alfred winked and Arthur snorted. “Besides, you get the friend rate.”

Alfred breezed past Arthur after that, heading for the lineup of vendors.

“So, what do you feel like?”  Alfred asked over his shoulder.

“I’m not sure, honestly. I’m not…all that familiar with…mall food.”

“It’s mostly chain restaurants.” Alfred laughed.

“I know that, but it just seems…strange. Iffy.” Arthur said, nearly bumping into Alfred’s back when he stopped suddenly in front of him.

“Well we can’t get in line until we decide.” Alfred declared. “I’ll eat pre—tty much anything, so you just pick whatever you want!”

Arthur grunted in response, not really looking forward to having to choose. It was easier to complain about other people’s choices. At least Alfred was being considerate.

Choosing the easiest and most obvious option Arthur fell into the line for McDonald’s. Alfred didn’t seem at all disappointed with his choice. The line moved a little faster than the others and they were back at their table in a minute or so.

Arthur glanced over at Alfred’s tray, a Big Mac, fries, and a six piece chicken McNugget (and a McFlurry). Arthur had also ordered himself a Big Mac though he was unsure if he could finish everything. He wondered how Alfred could handle all of that…Alfred had already unwrapped his, digging in whole heartedly. Arthur had been unwrapping his own when Alfred made a sound, his face perking up like he wanted to say something. Arthur gave him his own face that clearly said “don’t you dare talk to me before you swallow”. Alfred did so, looking sheepish.

"I’m getting better about it." Arthur raised an eyebrow in response. "Anyway, do you need anything today?"

"Mm, I hadn’t thought about it. I don’t think I particularly need anything."

"What about clothes?" He picked up a fry. "Or do you play video games? I could get you some stuff!"

Arthur was too occupied watching Alfred dip his fry into his McFlurry to answer. “ _What_ are you doing?”

"This? Here, try!" The salty fry dripping with soft serve.

"No, I, Alfred no."

"Come on, just the one!" Alfred was still wagging the thing in front of him.

"Alfred, no, I—Alfred—" Arthur sighed, finally taking the thing. "Alright, fine, _fine_.”

"Aw, come on, don’t be like that." Alfred laughed. "All you gotta do is try the one."

A huff and Arthur popped the thing into his mouth. Surprisingly, the cold sweetness and warm saltiness complimented each other quite well.

When Arthur was quiet a few moments Alfred prodded him. “We—ll?”

"It’s…fine. Not as awful as I was expecting." Arthur murmured half-heartedly.

Alfred smiled, somehow satisfied. Arthur looked away. Damn, he must be getting easier to read.

They both went back to eating their meals, Arthur finding himself incredible tempted by Alfred ice cream and his fries, stealing glances. Alfred pushed it a little toward him, so it was more I between them and Arthur finally gave in.

"So, _do_ you game?” Alfred asked again.

"No, not really." Arthur picked up another French fry. "Honestly the most experience I have with video games is watching my younger brother."

"Like what?"

"I couldn’t tell you for sure. I do have a file on Peter’s little animal game."

Alfred brightened. “Oh, Animal Crossing?”

"That sounds right, yes."

"That seems like something you’d like. We should play sometime!"

Arthur gave Alfred a smile. “I’d love to but Peter doesn’t visit all that often.” And, thankfully, neither did any of his older brothers.

"Oh, hm." The teen sulked, sinking into his chair. "I bet you’d like puzzle games."

"Oh, really?"

"Mm-hmm, I definitely know one in particular you’d like. Or I think you would, anyway. But I’m guessing you don’t have any consoles of your own."

"Afraid not."

"Thought so." Alfred’s lower lip jutted out in a pout as he crossed his arms on the table, resting his chin on them.

"There, there," Arthur laughed lightly, reaching across the table to pat Alfred’s arm. "I’m sure I’m not missing much."

"Are so." Alfred harrumphed. "Come over and play with me sometime! I’ll let you borrow my stuff!"

"If you insist. I doubt I’ll be very good, though."

"I can teach you!"

"You’re the student here, dear boy." Arthur smirked.

"I’m a video game professor." Alfred announced proudly, beating a hand on his chest.

"Those students might want to get their tuition back, then." Arthur noticed Alfred had already finished his meal, putting all his attention on his ice cream.

"You can be so _mean_.” Alfred whined, feigning hurt feelings.

Arthur offered nothing but another smile before directing his attention back to his tray.

Alfred continued rattling off about video games, but Arthur was only half listening. He caught things, level design, character design, attacks. But, seeing how Arthur wasn’t all that familiar with any of it he wasn’t exactly following. He tried to nod or offer noises of encouragement at the right spots. Not that he wasn’t paying attention, though. Truthfully, Arthur was watching how animatedly Alfred talked. Swinging his arms, motioning like he was coaching. Such a passionate young man. All while trying to balance his time between talking and finishing off his ice cream. He’d almost knocked it off the table a few times, glaring in mild embarrassment when Arthur laughed. Arthur also noted a high frequency of intermittent yawns in his little speech.

"You’re not listening, are you?" Alfred accused, crossing arms.

Arthur blinked out of whatever daze he’d fallen in to. “I am.” He lied. “Like I said though I don’t know much about all of that.”

"Well, pay attention in class next time." Alfred huffed.

"Oh, I’m so sorry, _professor_.” Arthur apologized, his voice dripping sarcasm as he rolled his eyes. “You’re fairly distracting. Do you always flail around like that?”

Alfred shifted a little, his arms twitched where they were crossed over his chest in an attempt to stay still. “I’ve got a little too much personality. It needs to get out somehow.” He yawned again, remembering a little late to try and cover it. “Too much awesome to contain.”

Arthur hummed as he crumpled up the wrapper from his Big Mac and stuffed it into his fry box. His mouth threatened to twitch up into a smile. “Fair enough.” He said, moving to stand. “Are you done?”

"Yep!" Alfred stood grabbing his tray and Arthur followed suit. "So, game store first and then see where the day takes us?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

———————

Alfred had gotten the game he’d wanted and then some (“While I’m here”). After that the pair had wandered about aimlessly, Arthur taking his turn as the windbag complaining about his coworkers, most of it in half formed sentences as Arthur lost his patience even speaking of the antics he had to put up with. Needless to say a whole lot of pretty much nothing was said on his part.

They’d stopped into a few of the many clothing stores, Arthur breaking down and buying himself a few new shirts and khakis for work.

Alfred and the two Fae that Arthur had somehow forgotten had been accompanying them were immediately drawn into a jewelry store. Their eyes sparkled with a childlike greed as they gazed at all the stones and gold that glittered behind the display cases. They left with nothing, Alfred lamenting the fact that he’d bought those extra games.

And, unfortunately, it had indeed stared raining. Those clouds from earlier had opened up and spilled down on the Earth. No lightning, no thunder, just the downpour. Arthur was dreading the walk back to his car. It turned out neither of them had thought to bring an umbrella.

All the walking around had not been doing Arthur’s lower back any favors. Carting around his bags wasn’t helping, either. And Alfred’s sunny disposition had started to grate on him. He really needed a break from all the people and…just a break.

"Bloody Hell, I really am out of shape." Arthur groaned as he flopped down onto a bench in front of a fountain. Alfred had seated himself on the edge of said fountain, sticking his hand in.

"Can I have a quarter?"

And apparently his companion wasn’t listening to him anymore. Grumbling, Arthur dug in his pockets, pulling out two pennies and a dime. He jangled the change in his hand, sure as hell not walking it over to Alfred himself. Alfred sprang up, cupping his hands beneath Arthur’s.

Alfred scurried back over to the fountain, gleefully flipping the coins into the water.

Arthur managed a little smile at the display. His eyes for the first time that day were suddenly drawn to the Fae, looking into the fountain, seemingly admiring their reflections. Their slim butterfly wings were really all he could see with their backs turned to him. When he stopped admiring them and looked up Alfred was gone. Sitting up, Arthur looked about, trying to find him in the crowd. Before he could get a little worried that he’d lost him Arthur remembered the Faeries, seemingly always at Alfred’s side. He couldn’t have gone too far.

Just as he was about to stand up Alfred appeared at his side.

"I bought an umbrella." He explained, waving a sheathed dark red one at him. "You’re ready to go, aren’t you?"

"Yes, actually." Arthur admitted, standing. "I’ve had just about enough of being out."

"Hey, that’s cool." Alfred shrugged, his smile soft and understanding.

"It’s not you, mostly." Arthur said with a wry smile.

"I aim to please!" Alfred chirped.

They’d been on their way out when a candy store had wholly arrested Alfred’s attention. He told Arthur to wait outside and he would only on be a minute, he promised.

Arthur waved him on and stood outside, arms crossed. Alfred came bounding out soon enough, another bag in his hands.

As they came to the revolving doors to the outside Arthur realized that Alfred had an umbrella now but he still didn’t.

"Do you want me to walk you to your car?" Alfred asked as he readies his umbrella.

Arthur sighed, just ready to be home where it was quiet for a while.

Alfred shifted on his feet uncomfortably. “Or do you wanna come to my apartment until the rain stops? it’s barely a five minute walk from here.

Arthur looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. “You live that close and you were that late today?”

Alfred merely scratched the back of his head.

Arthur shook his head. “Irresponsible.” He paused. “Very well then, I’ll take you up on your offer. Thank you.”

Alfred smiled, and even though Arthur was tired and irritable it didn’t seem quite as rainy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some first real interactions. I hope they don't drag on too long! (Or too short.)


	5. Chapter 5

***  
Alfred was shaking his umbrella dry and checking his mail as Arthur made himself comfortable in the apartment. He’d brought both of their bags in with him and set them down by the door. One bedroom, one bath, it seemed. A small affair.

The walls were plain white, shelves mounted here and there with various action figures and Lego creations proudly displayed. A bookcase stood against the back wall next to the doorway that opened up to the kitchen. Arthur was drawn there first, running his fingers over the bindings of the many books. Textbooks mingled with classics, adventures, many titles Arthur recognized. There was a plant standing tall on the other side of the bookcase, healthy and green. He hadn’t pegged Alfred for having much of a green thumb.

What seemed like Alfred’s main living area was where the chaos was. He didn’t seem to have any actual furniture for seating. A red floor chair sat in front of a glass top table, more textbooks, papers, pencils, pens, folders, any and all manner of school supplies scattered about. Candy wrappers littered the floor around the table.

Off in another corner was a cluster of bean bag chairs. That probably passed as seating for guests. In front of the table was a wooden entertainment stand. A rather large flat screen sat as the crown of the room. Wires peeked out of the cabinet doors at the bottom. Arthur decided to leave it alone. More house plants stood at either side of the entertainment stand.

He wanted to explore some more but didn’t want to invade Alfred’s privacy so soon. So, doing exactly what Alfred told him to do, Arthur made himself comfortable on that alluring pile of beanbags. He groaned and draped his arm across his eyes as he stretched himself out across all of them.

The doorknob turned and Arthur heard Alfred walk in, his wet shoes squeaking on the small section of tile.

"You look pretty cozy." Alfred said, laughter evident in his voice.

"You told me to make myself at home." Arthur grunted, eyes still covered.

Arthur listened to Alfred move about but made no move to make conversation. He needed to recharge his figurative battery. Alfred seemed to sense this and didn’t bug him.

Alfred flopped down somewhere close to him, probably in that chair. The TV was flipped on and, unsurprisingly, Arthur knew cartoons when he heard them. He huffed quietly but paid them no more mind. Throwing his arm from his face, Arthur stood and made his way back over to the bookcase. He grabbed one at random, slinking back over to his makeshift bed. Glancing over at Alfred he saw the young man had flipped open one of his textbooks. Grateful that Alfred seemed to recognize he needed some quiet and time to himself Arthur settled himself on the beanbags again.

——————

Arthur let himself be whisked away by the written word, the sounds around him dull background noise. Without strangers milling about, millions of conversations flying by his ears, and just being somewhere quiet and comforting Arthur’s nerves were soothed.

When he finally deemed himself ready to interact, Arthur was only barely surprised to look up and find Alfred with his head down on the table pillowed by his arms. What did thoroughly surprise him, though, was that the room was much fuller than when he’d laid himself down. The two Faeries that had been with Alfred today aside, Arthur noted at least 6 in the room with them, most of them clustered around the table Alfred was seated at.

Arthur swallowed and stood slowly, abandoning the book for now. Even his slow movements startled the little dears. As he started approaching they fluttered away a bit. Normally they would have totally vanished by now. That fact boosting his confidence, Arthur took a few more steps forward.

He crouched down next to Alfred, quiet as he could not only to avoid waking him but to make the Faeries comfortable. They were giving him those distrustful looks just like in the bookstore on that first day. He guessed they hadn’t warmed up to him quite yet.

"I’m—I’m not going to hurt you." He managed to squeak out, voice unsteady and wobbly, the moment he’d always yearned for playing out in front of him.

Their sweet little faces hadn’t changed but for a hint of surprise. And fear. It hurt a little.

The little Faerie closest to him had been out with them today he realized. She seemed the most outwardly confrontational. Sky blue eyes glared at him, even more striking against her pale skin paired with the stream of freckles running across the apples of her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. Dark, curly black hair framed her face perfectly.

Everything about them was perfect.

Her arms were crossed and she floated close to Alfred, watching Arthur’s every twitch and shift. Did they think he would do something to Alfred…?

"I’m not going to hurt Alfred, either." He said, voice strengthened. "We’re friends."

She fluttered a little closer, scrutinizing him. Arthur leaned back a little, blinked. She opened her mouth.

And Arthur couldn’t make sense of any of the sounds that followed.

"…I think there’s a bit of a language barrier." Arthur laughed breathlessly, still stunned. "Can you understand me?"

She nodded, some of the tension melting away in their little group.

Arthur was about to reach out when Alfred shifted. He sat up, rubbing blearily at his eyes. “Who’re you talking to…?” His glasses had been shoved up his face, leaving imprints in his forehead. They dropped back into place on their own when Alfred took his hand away.

"I—uh—" His eyes were still locked on the Fae. They all seemed to be shaking their heads at him, _don’t say anything_. “Just…myself.” He hoped the confusion hadn’t bled into his voice. His brows were furrowed so it wasn’t hidden well, anyway.

"You okay?" Alfred’s face twisted into one of confusion in turn, turning to follow Arthur’s line of sight. "What’re you staring at?"

"It’s nothing." Arthur finally turned to look at Alfred. "Just feeling a bit spacey due to the rain I suppose."

"Weirdo," Alfred said on a yawn. The Faeries all breathed a collective sigh of relief and dispersed. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I’m doing much better, thank you." Arthur replied earnestly, sitting on the floor next to Alfred.

"That’s good." A sleepy smile was thrown Arthur’s way and Arthur couldn’t stop the one that spread across his own face.

"I’m surprised you could read me, honestly." Arthur said, fiddling with one of the papers laying out in front of him.

"My friend Kiku is kinda like that." Alfred said. "It took me a while to really catch on, I’ll admit. But I know he sometimes needs a quiet space and alone time." He rocked in his chair. "But unlike you, getting more prickly, Mr. Cactus," Arthur punched him playfully in the arm and Alfred laughed, "he gets real quiet and tries to remove himself."

"Really?"

Alfred nodded. “And I know I can get kinda overwhelming sometimes.”

“ _No._ " Arthur gasped and brought a hand to his chest.

"Unbelievable, I know." Alfred sighed. He peeked up almost instantly. "Oh, right!"

He scampered up and over to his shopping bags. When he returned Arthur found a large bag of candies shoved in his face. “I figured I’d give these to you after you had some cool down time.”

It seemed to largely consist of gummy bears and a few other colorful pieces and chocolates. “I didn’t really know what you’d like or if you even _like_ candy, but.”

Arthur did have a bit of a sweet tooth, that much was true. Honestly though he preferred baked treats and pastries. Still, he took the offered sweets. “Thank you.” Unsure exactly what to do with it he laid it on the table in front of him. “Other than me, how are you feeling?”

"Fine, I promise." Alfred waved him off.

"You don’t have to entertain me if you’re that tired. I can leave."

"Nooo." Alfred’s voice took on a whining edge. "And it’s still raining."

"Exactly, it’s just rain. I believe you know where I’m from. Rain isn’t a new thing to me."

Alfred pouted, its affect intensified thanks to his newly mussed hair.

Arthur’s mouth trembled as he fought down a smile. He couldn’t quite stop himself from reaching over to pat down those stray hairs, though. “Or you could nap while I’m still here.”

"If I sleep now I won’t be able to sleep later." The whine was still there, only getting higher.

"I’m sure you could sleep for an hour or two just fine."

A loud whine came from Alfred next. Words wouldn’t cut it anymore, apparently.

"How old are you again?" Arthur teased.

"Old enough not to need naps." Alfred yawned again, stretching his arms out.

"There isn’t really an age cap on naps. They’re good for you." He sounded very much like a little kid, fussy, not wanting to lay down but the reason he was fussy is because he was tired. Even if there was an age cap it wouldn’t apply to Alfred.

Alfred rubbed his eyes, displacing his glasses again.

"I’d love to have enough time to nap anymore. Especially in this weather."

"You sound like an old man."

"Watch it, boy. My patience has already been stretched today." Arthur squeezed Alfred’s upper arm.

"Nothing’s stopping you from going home and taking your own nap."

"Um, you are." Arthur rolled his eyes. Quite a habit he was forming around Alfred. "I’ll leave if you really think I should." Arthur made to stand up and Alfred latched himself onto his arm.

"No, I didn’t say that!"

Arthur patted the honey colored head of the overgrown koala attached to him. “Relax, I won’t leave.”

"I won’t stop you if you want to go home." Alfred sighed but his hold never slackened. "Can I at least show you my room first?"

"Of course. I’m curious, anyway."

Arthur attempted to stand up again but only had time to yelp as he was yanked unceremoniously to his feet by Alfred.

"Great!"

Arthur didn’t struggle as he was dragged down the short hallway to Alfred’s bedroom. The short break in conversation did give him the opportunity to see what the Faeries were up to. Many were enjoying lounging about on the big leaves of Alfred’s plants. He felt a bit sorry for them, cooped up in an apartment in the city instead of where it was lush with greenery. They should be out enjoying the flowers, the smells of the outdoors, making friends with the birds and insects. Still, they seemed happy enough. If they wanted to leave they surely would have by now.

"Here it is!" Alfred pushed open the door to his bedroom. "The other one’s the bathroom if you need it, by the way."

The rooms in there were plain white as well, even more shelves on display. More figures, Legos, and more plants, surprisingly. Bright splashes of flowers added even more personality to his postered walls and space patterned bed spread. There was a large window on the left wall, the curtains drawn back. Rain still pelted down outside, the raindrops forming little pearls on the glass.

"This is it!" Alfred threw his arms wide.

"I hadn’t really figured you’d like plants so much." Arthur said, sitting on the bed.

"I love the outdoors!" Alfred said, flopping down on his stomach next to Arthur. "And plants really seem to like me for some reason."

"That so?"

"Yup, yup."

Throwing himself into his bed seemed to be a bad decision on Alfred’s part, though. He didn’t seem to want to get up anymore.

"Rethinking that nap?" Arthur laughed a little.

"Maybe…" His voice seemed far away. Alfred blinked slowly, looking up to meet Arthur’s eyes. "Are you leaving?"

"It is still raining…" He really didn’t feel like making the trek back to his car.

"You can borrow one of my umbrellas." He seemed to so badly want to just curl up where he was and Arthur didn’t want to be the one to stop him. "Or…you can stay and wake me up in an hour or two cause I don’t…don’t do so well with alarms." He finished through a yawn.

"You’re alright with leaving me unattended in your lair?"

"Got nothin’ t’ hide."

"Alright, I’ll wake you in a while, then." Arthur soothed, his voice softening.

"You can play anything or watch anything or read anything you want."

"I was planning on it."

Alfred gave a sleepy little hum and curled into himself.

"You aren’t going to actually, you know, get in bed?" Arthur poked him.

"No, I’m okay…" He was already half asleep. "I can see from here…"

Arthur decided not to delve into conversation with the dozing blond and getting stuck in a dream land he was only getting half the story of. Leaving Alfred to his dream, Arthur left the bedroom, leaving the door cracked a bit.

Now that Alfred was asleep though, Arthur could try and get some more out of the Fae.

Arthur strode purposefully back into the living area. None of them had followed the two into Alfred’s room. They were all too busy with the plants still. The little Faerie from earlier fluttered over to him again, her curly black hair bouncing as she moved. Arthur held his hand out in invitation.

She was incredibly light, a feather in his palm.

The giddiness radiated from Arthur’s very soul, the warmth in his chest unbearable. She sensed his enthusiasm, his good mood lightening her own. The atmosphere around them seemed so much homier. The rain outside seemed nonexistent. Warmth, airiness, and light inside stamped out the calm and cool of the damp evening.

"I’m sorry if I get a bit overbearing."

He knew Faeries thrived where there was happiness, good feelings. He was probably a lighthouse for them.

She had sat down on his hand, analyzing the map of lines running over his palm. Arthur wished he knew their names instead of just calling them “Faerie” but there wasn’t much he could do about it.

She looked up again, her bright blue eyes scrutinizing his face.

Another strange string of sounds came from her and Arthur could only offer a half smile and a shrug.

Arthur noticed a few of the more curious little Faeries venturing closer. He offered them perch on his arms and shoulders. The braver ones took his offer, testing the waters.

While Arthur was busy being a giddy schoolboy he was also aware that there wasn’t much he could actually _do_.

"Well, why don’t we go keep Alfred company?"

Arthur made for the book he was reading earlier, delighting in the way the Faeries trailed along after him as he moved.

He moved slowly down the hallway, a few of the little things whizzing past him and into Alfred’s bedroom. Arthur still had the curly haired Faerie in his hand as he entered. “The other ones still don’t trust me all that much, do they?” She looked at him incredulously. “I’m guessing you don’t all that much either then. Keeping an eye on me?”

She looked away, the flip of her hair more than enough of an answer. “Then again I guess it’s not everyday you find someone who can see you.” He chuckled. “I don’t blame you.”

Arthur sank down onto the floor in front of Alfred’s bed, still admiring the delicate little lady in his hold. “I wish I could understand you.” She stood, her gossamer dress swaying as she did. She poised herself on his finger before seating herself again. “I _really_ want to know what makes Alfred so special…” Arthur chanced a glance up at Alfred, the only thing he could see the steady rise and fall of the blanket as he breathed.

Arthur spurned her away and he got to his knees. Folding his arms on the bed, doing a little victory dance inside when the Faerie landed easily on his shoulder, Arthur examined Alfred’s face. The light was muted, grey thanks to the rain.

He was smiling. Even unconscious he was smiling. Arthur couldn’t take his eyes off the silly little smile there. Hair falling in his face, glasses off, Alfred looked so peaceful. That sweet smile pulled it all together, his halo of golden hair and how unworried he looked had Arthur spellbound. The Faeries were sticking closer to Alfred now, a few fondly playing with strands of his hair. Arthur didn’t take much notice, far too invested in the way Alfred’s eyelashes curved against his cheek.

A tiny pinch to his own cheek had Arthur jump to the ceiling.

After jolting himself unnecessarily violently out of his daze, and getting a tiny face-full of a clearly disapproving look, Arthur blushed in embarrassment. The Faerie on his shoulder fluttered away in a huff, her tiny, curly mane smacking him in the face.

It stung his pride a little more than he let on.

"Ah, I’m sorry?"

She apparently wasn’t having it, pointedly ignoring him.

Sighing in defeat and sinking back down to his spot on the floor Arthur resigned himself to just getting back to his book.

He succeeded for a while, getting a few pages in. The curious little beings gave into their nature soon enough and invaded his space. Hopefully they’d come to not see him as an enemy or something to be wary of. He decided not to pay them much mind. Maybe if he let them do as they pleased it would make them more comfortable.

And so Arthur’s grey evening passed in the quiet, tentative companionship of the Faeries and Alfred’s blissful, oblivious dreams (and the sounds of Arthur rifling through his candy bag picking out the chocolate covered gummy bears).

As Arthur tried his best to give the Faeries their space it was hard to concentrate as they grew more brazen, the rest of the group that had been hanging back coming close. They grasped his fingers as he tried to turn the pages, tiny hands tugging at strands of his hair, and he could _feel_ those small eyes on his eyebrows.

It took quite a bit of willpower not to swat them away.

They weren’t _that_ big.

They all settled easily enough after their curiosity had been sated. Arthur was still busy marveling over the fact that they were so close to him. He was touching them, almost speaking with them. All in all Arthur was perfectly happy staying at Alfred’s home.

Losing track of the time, Arthur apologetically woke Alfred at half past 6. He didn’t really want to, seeing as how Alfred was sleeping so well. And he’d let him sleep a little longer than planned. Anything over two hours only served to make that bone deep sleepiness worse in Arthur’s experience. Gently, he shook Alfred awake.

Alfred blinked his eyes open slowly. Arthur had to shake him a few more times so he didn’t give in to the urge to go back to sleep. Finally, unwillingly, Alfred pushed himself up with shaky arms and a yawn. The blanket stayed haphazardly on his shoulders as he raked a hand through his hair. The right side of his hair had been flattened from laying on it.

Sleepy eyes finally found Arthur crouched next to the bed. “G’morning.”

"Good morning." Arthur greeted with an amused smile.

"Did you make breakfast?" Alfred rubbed at his eyes, his drowsy movements and scratchy voice oddly pleasing to Arthur.

"I’m afraid not. I wanted to know what you wanted before I got started."

Hands finally away from his face Alfred really looked at Arthur for the first time since waking up. His brows furrowed in confusion, his normally lively blue eyes still sleeping, sparkling was more subdued. “What are you still doing here?”

"Making breakfast, remember?"

"If you really are I want chocolate chip pancakes."

Arthur laughed. “You’ve only been asleep for a few hours, Alfred. If anything we’d be having chocolate chip pancakes for supper.”

"I don’t see a problem with that." Alfred sniffed.

"How are you feeling?" Arthur asked, leaning a bit closer.

"Better." Alfred yawned, running his hand through his hair to try and shape it. "Can make it ‘til bedtime anyway. What time is it?"

"6:30."

"Mmm, guess it is time for dinner." A stretch and a few satisfying pops had Alfred stumbling out of bed. "You wanna stay? I can cook."

"I had assumed you ate out 24/7. I was honestly surprised you live alone. Thinking about you surviving by yourself frightens me a little." Arthur smirked.

"I’m perfectly capable." Alfred pouted, his still messy hair and pouty lips irresistible. Arthur blinked, startled by his thoughts.

"Are you staying or not?" Arthur couldn’t remember a time he’d heard Alfred _annoyed_ before. He should probably give him a little more time to wake up.

Arthur rolled his eyes but offered a tiny smile. “Yes, Alfred, I’d love to.”

"Are you okay with pancakes for real…?" Alfred twiddled with his thumbs as he asked.

"Since you seem absolutely set on them I won’t stop you."

Alfred brightened, his eyes sparking to life. “Good cause it’s really one of the only things I’m super good at making.”

"Super good, hm?"

“ _Super_ good.”

“‘One of the only things’, huh?” Arthur followed Alfred out of his bedroom and into the kitchen. He was a little saddened that the Faeries had ditched him now that Alfred was up and about again. His curly haired friend was hanging back a little though. Arthur had a feeling she was still angry with him for whatever reason.

"Yeah, so I’m not a fancy chef, what of it?"

"I’m still just surprised you make it on your own is all."

Alfred _hmphed_ and sped up.

Arthur chuckled quietly to himself, enjoying how easy it was to ruffle Alfred’s feathers all of a sudden.

As he entered Alfred’s small kitchen Arthur went straight for the fridge, hoping to find a drink. The only thing that greeted him upon opening it was a few cans of Coke, a jug of milk, and the refrigerator’s cold (literally) indifference.

"Still amazed you’re still alive."

"I haven’t been to the store yet! And I have plenty of stuff in my cabinets."

"Plenty of junk in your cabinets you mean?" Arthur was pushing his luck and he knew it.

"If you don’t like it you can leave!" Alfred raised his voice at him. That was new.

"Relax, relax, I’m sorry." Arthur hated to see what Alfred was like in the morning. And by hated meant he very much wanted to see it. Just a little. "Is there anything you want me to help with?"

Alfred crossed his arms and looked away, a few of the Faeries mimicking his movements, a few more offering unseen gestures to soothe him.

Arthur sighed and prepared himself for the silent treatment.

He watched Alfred busy himself with getting the pancake mix and pans ready, pulling the mix down from a high shelf and nearly knocking a bag of sugar onto his head in the process.

"Aren’t you going to take your rings off?" Arthur asked, pointing.

"Ah, right I forget sometimes." The irritation ebbed from Alfred’s features momentarily before he remembered he was being angry and shot Arthur a glare as he yanked one of the rings off. "Ouch!"

"Dummy…" Arthur frowned, taking Alfred’s hand. "Was it too small?"

"Some of them are…" Arthur examined Alfred’s now slightly red finger.

"Is there any reason you wear so much jewelry?" It’d been on Arthur’s mind for a while but now seemed like the best time to ask.

"No, not really. It’s sparkly…and flashy. I just like it."

"And the crystal?" His crystal necklace was obviously the center piece, demanding attention. A lovely plum color, free of any framing in gold or silver, hanging only by a strong thread.

Alfred’s hand absently reached up to grasp it. “It makes me feel at home.”

Arthur tilted his head.

"I don’t really know how to explain that one either." A smile and a shrug. "It’s my favorite."

Arthur nodded his understanding. “It’s a fine piece regardless.” He ran his eyes over Alfred’s other assorted rings before giving his hand a pat. “How about you get the rest of these off and show me those super good pancake skills, hm?”

Alfred went about gingerly taking off the rest of his bands and rings and getting the batter ready. Arthur was busy watching the Faeries again, flitting away from the stove. Arthur smiled when a few sought refuge with him, eyes twinkling.

His eyes were on them as Alfred got everything prepared. So, Alfred can’t see them. Strange. They seem incredibly protective of someone that doesn’t even know they exist. “So why do you stay?” Arthur gently tapped a red haired one resting on his his wrist.

"You say something?"

"No, it’s nothing."

Arthur watched Alfred pour a bag of chocolate chips into the batter before going back to admiring their see through wings until Alfred started rattling off some nonsense about how pancakes reminded him more of the moon than anything.

"I mean they start off kinda colored like the moon. And the air bubbles are like craters and stuff." He flipped one. "And the moon gets its light from the sun. Except these get tans."

Finally, Arthur looked up. The silence made Alfred look up as well. “What?”

Blue met green and after a few beats of silence a fond smile broke Arthur’s face. “You’re an idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alfred's got some weird ways of looking at things.
> 
> This one got kinda long.


	6. Chapter 6

***

The rain had slowed to a light drizzle as Arthur was leaving Alfred’s apartment. Alfred had made a little too much batter and needless to say Arthur definitely wasn’t going home hungry. He’d been treated to a heaping pile of pancakes topped with whipped cream, chocolate sauce, and syrup. Alfred had found some bananas that needed to be used immediately as well. So, he was filled mostly with toppings.

Arthur sighed, feeling a little too full, twirling the umbrella Alfred had given him. He would return it tomorrow. Alfred had wanted to spend the day together again. School was almost out and he was going to be even busier with his classes. Apparently spending his limited free time with Arthur was the best way to spend it. A pleased smile stretched Arthur’s face at the thought.

He hummed tunelessly, no one around to see his usual aloofness wash away with the rain as he splashed in the small puddles on the sidewalk. He’d spent time with Alfred and had finally, _finally_ gotten that close contact he’d so desired. What didn’t he have to be happy about?

When he finally got back to his car Arthur was suddenly reminded that he did, indeed, have a phone. He hadn’t checked it all day.

Unsurprisingly his screen was filled with missed texts from Francis.

He skimmed over the majority, all of them seeming to consist of _how dare you ignore me_.

Arthur rolled his eyes. _I am not, in fact, obligated to be in contact with you at all times._

He tossed his phone into the passenger seat and started the car up.

Upon arriving home he’d already gotten a reply.

_**How was your date?** _

Arthur blustered.

_It wasn’t a date you bearded frog!_

Arthur kicked the front door shut.

He and Alfred were friends. They’d known each other barely two months. And within that span Arthur could count on one hand the times they’d met in person.

Exhaling, Arthur looked back at his phone as it vibrated.

_**Please, you talk to him all the time. Even when lovely little me is entertaining your company.** _

_I happen to like speaking with him. So what? We’re friends._

_**For now.** _

Arthur could _hear_ the eyebrow waggle. His own brow twitched in annoyance.

Arthur wasn’t about to deny Alfred was attractive. But Arthur wasn’t one to crawl between the sheets with every attractive man that crossed his path.

He deposited his phone on the couch and moved upstairs.

Coming back down, refreshed and face clean in his favorite forest green silk pajamas, Arthur settled himself in on the couch and flicked the TV on. The pajamas were a Christmas gift from Francis one year, the man always insisting green suited him best. Arthur picked up his phone, reminded of the usually well-meaning pest on the other side.

_You seem attention starved. What was that about me having friends who weren’t you? What have you been busy doing?_

_**Antonio is busy with Lovino this weekend. And Gilbert is busy doing who knows what. Yes, it would seem no one has time for me anymore. Left me in the dust you have. I’ll be left with nothing but my pastries and my memories.** _

Arthur snorted. Even through text he was so dramatic.

_I’ll be forced into your company again soon enough._

**_That’s right, it’s almost summer break isn’t it?_ **

_Yes, and I don’t want to be a bother while he’s studying for finals and doing projects and the like. So, I’ll be stuck with you._

_**"Stuck with me" so rude.** _

Arthur turned his eyes away from his phone, forgoing replying in favor of staring blankly at the TV. He was fixated on the spot above the news anchor’s shoulder, whatever he was saying going in one ear and out the other. After tomorrow Arthur would be forced back into the usual monotony of his work week. He sighed roughly. It didn’t used to bother him all that much. There were times when he felt stuck in a rut, paperwork and spreadsheets spilling in to drown him. But those would pass. Usually those would start on Mondays as he dragged himself out of bed and off to his self-imposed little slice of Hell.

And of course he was exaggerating. Arthur certainly wouldn’t say he hated his job, not in the least. He just felt stuck at times. That stuck feeling was a major contributing factor to his old punk phase. Stuck. And honestly? Loneliness.

But all of that was mostly in his past, save for the occasional wild Saturday with some old acquaintances.

In any case, Arthur figured surely this bump in the road would also pass. Probably by morning. He was at a loss as to what to do until bed, though. Leaving Francis hanging once again, Arthur stood and made for his study.

His encounters with those magical little beings earlier left him feeling hungry for more. Perhaps he’d read up on them some more. Even though he’s read every book on Faeries he has front to cover at least 100 times.

His house was a modest two-story, cream colored walls decorated sparsely with small shelves and the occasional photograph. He tried not to let his garden spill into his house too much but that didn’t stop him from having a few house plants. Aloe Vera, a few small cactuses and an azalea bonsai were all he had inside. The bonsai was in his study, well cared for and there to keep him company on his old oak desk.

An undignified squeak escaped him when he saw a now familiar, butterfly winged, freckled Faerie seated on the tree’s delicate limbs.

"You followed me?" He asked, slipping into the swivel chair and pulling the chain on his desk lamp. "I haven’t had one of you visit in quite some time."

She lifted herself daintily off her perch and over to Arthur once more, taking a spot on his hand. “I’m happy to see you again anyway.”

Arthur’s eyes drifted over to one of his many bookcases. “Perhaps you could help me figure out why exactly you wee things have stopped visiting me.”

Her tiny chest heaved in a huff, shimmery dress lighting up in the spotlight of his lamp.

Arthur stood up, moving to the bookcase. He grabbed a few of his favorites and returned to the little Faerie who was eyeing the books curiously. “Help me study?”

In a blink she was there on his shoulder and Arthur wiggled a bit in his seat.

Time was lost on him as he began flipping through a few of the books, the little lady on his shoulder offering more huffs and the occasional soft snort. He guessed that meant what was written there was wrong. But since they couldn’t communicate, well…

At least the parts about how to attract them and what they liked to eat seemed to be right.

Most of her disagreement came from the “facts” about Faerieland. Their courts, their homes, their day to day lives. Everything that no one could really prove.

However, the day caught up with him soon enough and Arthur’s eyes tired, the words blurring and mixing together in a bland water color. He’d noticed that the damper on his mood from earlier had nearly already left him, just a but of something, like something was missing still tickled his mind but he felt better.

"Well, I guess that’s enough for now." He announced to no one in particular, rubbing his eyes clear. "I’d love to show you my garden but it’s a little late."

She looked up at Arthur from his shoulder, her curly black hair pooling on the soft silk of his pajamas. Her hair was nearly as big as she was.

"Are you staying here tonight?"

She nodded, not moving from her spot.

A small smile crossed Arthur’s lips as he closed the book they’d been looking into.

He slipped the books back into their places and switched the lights off before making his way upstairs.

It was only when he got to the top of the stairs that he wondered where she would sleep. Did he have any old shoe boxes left? He could probably make that into a fairly decent bed. Or maybe she would just sleep on his pillow with him? He made his way to his bedroom and the Faerie finally departed from his shoulder.

His room wasn’t any different than the rest of his home. The same cream walls, a few more shelves holding mostly candles, a bedside table, lamp, and an alarm clock. He had a ceiling fan and a fairly large closet but those were the only indications that it was the master bedroom besides the size. Arthur didn’t really feel he needed much more. The master bathroom was a little more cluttered, clothes strewn about on the floor and various razors and bottles of aftershave and cologne on the counter.

The Faerie had made herself cozy on his pillow, making Arthur’s fretting meaningless. Still, after rummaging around in his closet he managed to find a little doily that could serve as a blanket if she wished.

With the ceiling light off Arthur crawled into bed. He draped the small piece of cloth over his mini bed companion and she seemed grateful enough.

Arthur fell asleep easily that night.

—————-

Arthur’s introduction back to the waking world was slow and delightfully hazy. The sun’s beams couldn’t quite penetrate the thick curtains over his window but the light managed to peek around them, outlining it in white.

Arthur focused on that for a few long moments, floating on the last vestiges of his dreams.

Slowly, Arthur lifted himself up off the mattress, arms shaking as he stretched. A large, jaw cracking yawn escaped him before he could muffle it.

He rubbed the back of his neck and up into his mop of a head. He dragged one arm over his eyes and just sat for a long moment, enjoying the still and warmth of his bedroom. Yesterday eventually dawned on him and Arthur looked down at his pillow.

The doily was still there but the Faerie wasn’t to be seen.

Arthur eased himself out of bed, stretching his legs.

After his morning routine in the bathroom and throwing on a thin white t-shirt and beige slacks Arthur made his way downstairs.

He was happy to see that the Faerie hadn’t left but was highly interested in his wall pots and plants. She seemed most pleased with his Aloe Vera.

"Would you like breakfast?"

She jumped, wings fluttering in momentary fright. And then she was in his face in an instant, pinching at his nose with both little hands.

"Sorry…" His voice was slightly nasal. "Would you?"

She retracted her hands, folding her arms and tossing him a nasty little look.

Arthur gave a quiet little sigh and made for his refrigerator. She followed behind him, still huffy, and plopped onto the wax apple he had sitting in a fake fruit basket on the kitchen table.

When he opened the fridge and was finally forced to think about what exactly they would be having for breakfast Arthur realized he might have a problem. He didn’t exactly have Faerie sized tableware laying around. Perhaps he could offer a thimble for her to drink out of but what about a plate? And it would need to be something she wouldn’t need utensils for…

Arthur ended up serving them both the last of the honey cake.

She buzzed her wings in anticipation when he placed the piece of crumbly cake in front of her. He’d slipped away into the sitting room to get one of his thimbles and filled it with milk from a turkey baster.

Arthur was more interested in watching her eat than eating his own piece. She was holding the thimble of milk and breaking off even smaller pieces of the cake to nibble on with the other hand. The crumbs were coating her face and the milk giving her a comical white moustache. It almost destroyed the image Arthur had built up of these perfectly porcelain dolls with wings.

In some ways it made it better.

Eventually they’d both cleared their plates and Arthur had to fill her thimble numerous times.

It was only regular milk though. He didn’t have anymore honey to show off. He’d have to talk with Francis about getting him some more. Francis was the only one Arthur trusted to get him genuine, natural honey. He somehow always got ahold of the best ingredients.

After she wiped her face and shook the crumbs from her person she looked as perfect as ever.

Once he’d cleared the table Arthur went back to the sitting room and swiped his phone up for the first time since the previous day.

No new messages. Apparently Francis had given up on him that night. And it was 10:13 a.m. apparently.

"Are you interested in seeing my garden before we head out to see Alfred?"

She floated over to him and nodded, smiling, pleased at the prospect of being outside. The ethereal light that seemed to emanate from her every pore grew brighter for just a moment.

She zipped right out the backdoor once he’d so much as cracked it open.

His garden was big but it wasn’t fancy. On the left he had a sometimes successful vegetable garden. Arthur was also embarrassingly fond of lawn ornaments. Francis always called them tacky. Gnomes, unicorns, horses, Faeries even. Whatever he could find that struck his fancy he would more than likely buy.

His back porch had a single porch swing and a small outdoor table and one chair. On his table sat his Faerie house, the little stone “path” leading up to it ended in the crystal that always sat there to entice them. It was a mossy little house, flowers threaded into each other to decorate it. He’d whittled a crude little wooden door for it but it didn’t actually open. Stones and sticks held it up. Another stone on the top posed as the chimney. Arthur would live in it if he could.

His garden hadn’t been doing quite so well since he’d stopped getting visits from the Fae. Not as many blooms. He tried to recall when exactly they’d stopped showing up at all but couldn’t pin down a date. “I was really missing your visits. Not that they happened all that often to begin with but…It was enough of a presence that I missed it.”

Arthur straightened the “Faerie Garden” sign he had poking out of the dirt amongst his flowers.

He noticed suddenly that he was alone again.

Confused, Arthur looked around, thinking maybe he just wasn’t seeing her.

No such luck. She was gone. Just like that.

Damn, were his lawn ornaments really that tacky?

—————

Arthur didn’t bother telling Alfred he was coming over to his apartment in person. When he knocked on the door and Alfred answered it in a too-big shirt and his boxers he figured he probably should have.

“What’ya doing here so early?” Alfred asked, not bothering to even attempt to look presentable.

“It’s nearly 11.”

“Early, like I said.”

Arthur gave a discreet little wave to the Fae floating about Alfred’s person.

They sheepishly waved back.

“It’s not early, you’re just lazy.”

“You could have at least given me warning first.” Alfred huffed, disappearing down the hallway.

“Right, I suppose that’s my fault.”

Arthur dropped himself into Alfred’s pile of beanbags as he waited for him to presumably get ready.

“Where we headed, anyway?” Alfred walked back in dressed in a plain black t-shirt and another pair of jeans. His ever present crystal was in it’s place around his neck and an array of sparkly bracelets and rings decorated his arms and hands as per usual. “You just kinda showed up and didn’t tell me anything before you left yesterday.”

“I actually wanted to treat you at one of my favorite places.” Arthur smiled. “And then, if you wanted, come see my home?”

“Sure!” Alfred exclaimed, the thought exciting him. “Let’s go!”

"Wait, I see you’re dressed. Aren’t you going to shower?"

"I did yesterday before bed." Alfred groaned, slumping over like he’d just been scolded.

Before Arthur could process what was happening or get up himself Alfred was next to him, taking his hand and yanking him up.

“Where are we headed?” Alfred asked as he bounced in place, locking his door.

“A little place. I’m sure you’ll love it.”

It seemed to be enough of an explanation for Alfred as he attached himself to Arthur’s arm again and gave it a squeeze. “Lead the way!”

—————

In retrospect bringing Alfred to Francis’ café probably wasn’t the best idea. When they’d entered, Alfred trailing along behind Arthur and still bouncing like an excited child, and the unseen Faeries floating along behind _him_ , Francis arrested Arthur’s gaze immediately. The door closed with a quiet _whoosh_ behind them and Arthur lead them straight up to the counter.

“ _Bonjour_ , hello, hello.” Francis smiled, eyes twinkling. “Arthur, so good to see you.”

"Francis…" Arthur greeted cautiously.

"Come, introductions now." Francis stepped around the counter and wedged himself between Arthur and Alfred, grasping both of their shoulders. "Angélique! Take the counter!"

"You can’t just pawn off your responsibilities to bug me!" Arthur half shouted as he and a confused Alfred were shuffled over to a table.

"Of course I can, it is my business." Francis sing-songed.

Once Francis had them seated Arthur noticed the few Faeries that had come out with him today had begun to stick even closer to Alfred.

"Alfred, I presume." Francis took one of Alfred’s hands that had been laying on the tabletop. "Arthur’s told me so much about you."

"Really?" Alfred asked, ducking his head a bit, a soft blush lighting up his cheeks. "Like how?" His hand wriggled in the unfamiliar grasp.

Arthur looked on in mild surprise. That was an…odd reaction. Alfred still had his head ducked, the pink in his cheeks truly becoming. The mirth in Francis’ eyes shined even brighter.

"Don’t you worry too much about it." Francis chuckled, finally releasing the hand he was holding.

"Oh, but I…" Alfred’s brow furrowed.

"No, no, I barely care what he says." Francis waved Arthur off as he opened his mouth. "How about you tell me all about you."

"I, um…"

“ _Francis_ ,” Arthur hissed, “I don’t recall ever inviting you.”

He was ignored again with a laugh.

Alfred looked a little lost, the smile on his face more of an automatic response born of his natural friendliness.

"We came to eat, Francis."

“And I certainly won’t stop you from doing so.”

Arthur growled.

“Alfred here doesn’t mind me intruding, do you?” Francis gave a little flutter of his lashes at Alfred and Arthur resisted the urge to throttle him.

“You guys are friends?” Alfred asked.

“I suppose you could say that.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Arthur, of course we’re friends.” Arthur found an arm around his shoulders once again as Francis drew him close.

Arthur attempted to cast Francis aside to no avail.

Alfred was still smiling vacantly at them. Of course he didn’t have anything to say. God, Arthur was such an idiot.

As Arthur mentally berated himself and Francis continued his attempt to engage Alfred in conversation the door was thrown open and the bell over the door chimed cheerily despite the harsh treatment.

“Hey, Francis!” A voice called suddenly, the pounding of feet rushing toward their table dragging Arthur out of his hole of self depreciation.

"Ah, Gilbert. I thought you were busy this weekend." Francis greeted the boisterous new addition easily.

"Other fellas had to cancel on me. So! I figure you could use my presence." Arthur watched as this newcomer, Gilbert, pulled up a chair from one of the neighboring tables and turned it around, falling into it and crossing his arms on what should have been the back.

Besides the white hair what Arthur was most struck by were Gilbert’s eyes, piercing red and vaguely reptilian.

What was it with the people he was meeting lately having such strange eyes?

However, unlike Alfred’s mesmerizing baby blue universes, Gilbert’s primal red unnerved Arthur just a bit.

Francis and Gilbert had struck up conversation. Arthur took the brief break in his torture to see how Alfred was taking the situation and maybe apologize.

He didn’t expect to find Alfred trying to shrink in his seat, trying his damnedest to melt into the steel. The Faeries had all completely disappeared and Alfred desperately wanted to do the same. He was so obviously fighting his fight-or-flight reaction to bolt like a hare. He’d never seen Alfred so uncomfortable. Arthur wanted to soothe him, unsure how, or even what was wrong.

Gently, Arthur gave Alfred’s arm a light touch.

Alfred jumped anyway, eyes wide and startled.

"Alfred? Are you feeling alright?" He asked, giving a reassuring squeeze where his hand still lay on Alfred’s arm.

"Y-yeah, I’m okay." Alfred tried to give a smile but it was a little too wide and stretched a little too thin to be convincing.

Arthur stared at him for a long moment, green eyes alight with concern, before abruptly standing up.

"Arthur?" Francis questioned. Three pairs of curious eyes were on him.

"Hey, you gonna introduce me to your friends?" Gilbert asked Francis, trying to get the conversation back on track.

"Actually, I was just getting acquainted with—"

"Sorry," Arthur interrupted, "I thought we had enough time but it looks like I got the actual times for the movie mixed up. We should get going."

He nodded toward Alfred who shot right out of his seat. “R-right! Yeah.”

"Oh, alright…" Francis looked a little perplexed. "Come back later, hm? I really would love to get to know you, Alfred."

"Sure…"

Arthur spared a glance back at the table noticing Francis wave and Gilbert staring quite intently at them. Alfred was sticking close to him, pushing, eager to get out the door.

As they walked, putting distance between them and the café, Arthur could feel the tension seeping out of Alfred. Once they were a block or two away Arthur finally brought them to a stop. Alfred sighed, releasing the last of whatever anxiety had gripped him.

"What was that about? Did you know that "Gilbert"? Did something happen between you or—"

The questions came out in a rush and It took everything in him to stop them. It only seemed to stress Alfred again.

"No, I…I’ve never met either of them before, but…" Alfred swallowed. "Sorry, I don’t know what that was. Honest. I just…got really nervous. Scared…"

"Alfred…" Arthur leveled Alfred with a stare, grabbing him by the shoulders. "You can tell me if something happened between the two of you." He’d very much like to know what that something was and why it was making Alfred react in such a way. And if he needed to knock someone’s block off.

Alfred shook his head vehemently, finally gaining back a bit of his usual fervor. “No! No, I don’t know him. He walked in and I got a bad feeling in my stomach and I felt like my chest was being squashed and I…and that’s it.” He finished meekly.

Arthur, still a bit uncertain, rubbed soothing circles with his thumbs into Alfred’s shoulders. People brushed past them, uncaring of the two standing in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Alright. As long as you’re okay now." Alfred nodded in the affirmative. "Right. I’m sorry it turned out this way regardless."

"It’s cool." Alfred smiled more easily that time. "We’re not really going to the movies are we?"

"Ah, no. That was the first thing I could think of. Sorry if you’re disappointed."

"No, there’s not really anything I’m dying to see out right now. Unless you wanted to go?"

Arthur shook his head. “Well…” He heaved a sigh.

"Can we just go to your house?" Alfred asked. "You can repay me for the meal yesterday there, can’t ya?"

Arthur twitched. “I—I suppose we could do that.”

As Arthur watched Alfred’s smile grow, finally getting back to normal, he couldn’t help but already be running through what the hell he was going to do.

Arthur wasn’t the best chef around.

He could bake just fine. Cakes, cookies, bread, scones. They might turn out a little more browned than they ought to be but they were nothing compared to his other culinary disasters. Something about his seasonings, his recipes, how long he leaves things to cook, Hell, maybe it was just Arthur himself. He’d gotten accustomed to it (he kind of had to), but Alfred…

Alfred was still smiling expectantly at him.

Arthur sighed again, defeated. “Alright, I guess I can cook today. Just because you did so for me.”

The laugh that reached his ears soothed a bit of Arthur’s worries.

"I hope you were right the other day when you said you could eat pretty much anything." Arthur muttered under his breath.

—————

The walk and subsequent car ride back to Arthur’s home was relatively quiet, Alfred slumped against the car door and Arthur pondered what exactly he would do for lunch and probably supper.

"Wow, Arthur. Nice place!" Alfred waltzed right in like he’d been there a thousand times before once Arthur unlocked the door.

"Shoes off." Arthur ordered automatically.

"Aw, why?"

"Because I said so and you’re a guest in _my_ house.” Arthur huffed.

Alfred obeyed after a moment or so, dropping onto the floor and making a grand show of untying the laces of his tennis shoes. Huffing, sighing, like being asked to do such a thing was an enormous disservice.

Arthur tapped him on the head as he walked by after toeing his own shoes off. “Yes, keep whining. That seems to be all you’re good at.”

"Is not!"

"Go right on ahead and keep proving my point." Arthur dropped his keys on the coffee table before heading toward the kitchen.

Alfred _hmphed_ as he stood up, making to follow Arthur.

"Would you like some tea?"

"What do you put in it?"

"What would you like in it?"

Alfred blew a puff of air, disturbing a strand of hair in his face. “What do you put in it? I don’t usually drink tea.”

"Oh, yes, of course." Arthur lifted a hand to his chin. "Well, there’s milk, sugar, honey…that’s about it. Take your pick."

"All of them!"

All of them?” Arthur deadpanned. “That won’t even be tea anymore.”

"What was that about me being a guest earlier? Aren’t you supposed to cater to me?" Alfred crossed his arms.

Dammit.

"Fine." Arthur turned his attention back to the kettle mumbling something about Americans always ruining the integrity of tea.

Alfred gave a victorious little fist pump.

"Out. Out of the kitchen while I’m working." He didn’t need anyone to actually see him fuck up. Arthur placed his hands firm on Alfred’s back, pushing him through the doorframe.

As the tea steeped Arthur nosed about in his cupboards, hoping he had something easy that he wouldn’t mess up _too_ badly. Alfred moving in his peripherals drew his attention away.

His movements seemed a little more hesitant than usual, uncertain. Arthur wondered with a frown if he was still a little shaken from their encounter earlier. He watched as Alfred shifted from one foot to the other, clenching and unclenching his hands.

"Alfred?"

He jumped slightly at the call of his name.

"Yeah?"

"You’re welcome to look around. I don’t mind."

"Right! Yeah…of course."

Alfred twisted his hand into the fabric of his shirt, shuffled his feet, and turned away from Arthur. Arthur pretended to go back to preparing lunch while keeping an eye on his jumpy guest. Alfred fumbled about the living room, pushing around pens and pencils he has lying about or toying with some of the glass figurines of Faeries he had laying around, pretending to be busy.

Speaking of, none of Alfred’s fleet of miniature winged protectors had reappeared. They’d all vanished about the time Gilbert had exploded into their day out.

Still pondering what sort of hill his life was currently tumbling down with these events and people (and magical beings) cramming into his little mundane garden of life. And who knew what else was in store for him. Shaking his head, Arthur picked up the small saucer and held the delicate, rose painted tea cup steady.

"Here." Arthur set the cup and another small saucer of sugar cubes on the coffee table and Alfred scuttled back over to the couch, crawling onto it. "I put the milk in it but you can do the sugar to your liking. I forgot I was out of honey, though. Terribly sorry."

"It’s fine." Alfred said, taking the cup and wrapping his hands around it, grateful to have something to actually concentrate on. A smile crossed Arthur’s face unbidden at how small the cup seemed in Alfred’s grasp. He didn’t pause to wonder why such a thing made him even gave him the least bit of happiness.

Testing the dark waters Alfred raised the cup to his lips.

His nose wrinkled in displeasure as the hot drink washed over his taste buds. “Bitter…”

"Please, coffee is far more bitter."

"Yeah, I put milk, creamer, and sugar in that too." Alfred set the cup back on the saucer and reached for the sugar cubes Arthur had brought him.

Not wanting to see the brew turned into nothing but brown sugar water Arthur retreated back to the kitchen. After dropping two sugars into his own cup and taking a cleansing sip of earl grey Arthur finally set to work on supper.

He’d had some chicken thawing in the fridge. Maybe he could fry it… But what to go with it? There were still potatoes to get rid of. Mashed? That seemed safe enough. That didn’t seem like something you have for lunch, though…Sandwiches would do it for lunch.

He’d just found a bag of crisps in the pantry when a wordless exclamation from the other room startled him. Crisps flew everywhere.

Arthur stumbled over the trash can in his haste, cursing at his now sore shin.

"What? What is it?"

"Haha, wow! This is you?"

Alfred had a picture frame in his hands and judging by his reaction, and the amused smile on his face, Arthur had a pretty good guess at what he’d found.

"I shouldn’t leave those out." Arthur sighed, taking the picture from Alfred’s hands. Indeed, it was a photo of his old punk persona. The pink highlights, the undercut, the leather, the spikes.

"Never would have figured you to go through a phase like that." Alfred said as he snatched the photo back.

"Yes, well, I was a bit of a brat at one point, too."

Alfred tilted his head and imploring blue eyes and an innocent, genuinely curious smile had Arthur spilling his guts.

"That’s really all it was; a phase. I was feeling ignored and in a rut. My older brothers were hardly around and despite such a thing my parents were always about them first." Arthur paused and set the frame back on its shelf. "Then again, it’s not as if that was them doting on them. They were sort of a rough group themselves. I suppose some of why I started acting out was a subconscious need to be a little more like them."

Arthur made for the kitchen again and Alfred followed at his heels.

"Perhaps if I was just a bit more rugged they’d give me more attention?" Arthur shook his head. "And it’s not as if I was neglected or anything of the sort. They just always somehow managed to snag a little more of the attention _I_ wanted.”

His tea cup was still cooling on the counter, and the soothing scent of the brew and the warmth in his hands and Alfred’s presence at his side had Arthur more at peace than he’d felt in a long while. Normally he didn’t like to dredge up that particular part of his history. Mostly out of embarrassment. But he didn’t think Alfred would judge him. He took a sip from his cup before continuing. “I don’t know if it’s better or worse that it started around my last year of high school.”

Alfred laughed. “You kind of were a brat.”

Arthur pinched him before picking up his little tale again. “But…falling in with the wrong crowd can lead to some…bad habits”

"You? Drugs and stuff?"

Arthur nodded reluctantly. “Yes, unfortunately. For a time. But I’m far past all of that. Mostly thanks to Francis, actually. Well, and my youngest brother Peter.”

"That guy from earlier?"

"Yes, yes. Enough of that, though." Arthur set down his now empty cup to get back to lunch. "I’ve still a few things to take care of in here."

"Can I help?"

"No, I’m nearly done." Alfred shrugged and waddled over to the kitchen table, stopping when something crunched underfoot.

"Why did you throw chips all over the place?"

"I didn’t ‘throw them’ everywhere, you startled me while I was opening the bag."

"I’ll get them!"

"Ah, you don’t have t—Don’t eat them!" Arthur smacked Alfred’s hand and the offending crisp.

"Why not? I guess it’s been a little over 5 seconds but…"

"Because it’s been on the floor!"

Alfred puffed his cheeks out, pouting. “Fine. I’ll just pick them up.”

"I shouldn’t have to _tell_ you that.” Arthur whapped Alfred on the head again.

As Alfred went about picking up the scattered crisps Arthur got back to the sandwiches. He found himself getting lost in thought again as he sliced a tomato.That wasn’t exactly the whole story. It had been a while since he’d given that information out to anyone. But, like seemingly everything in his life, it also had to do with Faeries. He couldn’t gain attentions from his siblings or parents, and he also wasn’t good enough as the _only person_ who could see them? He’d given up for a while at that point, had "grown up" as it were. Arthur really was grateful it didn't last all that long.

Though he could still fit most of those old clothes. And to hell with Francis he looked damn good in black.

Arthur sliced both sandwiches into triangles and dumped the remaining chips onto the plates as he watched Alfred settle into one of the chairs at the kitchen table.

He’d served them both, thankful his cooking “prowess” was under wraps at least for a little while longer.

"What is it?" Alfred asked, but he didn't wait for an answer before taking a bite.

"Turkey."

Alfred wolfed his plate down, Arthur trying his best to get him to eat a little slower.

Idle small talk passed between them as Arthur finished up, though it dried up fairly quickly as Alfred's attention was arrested by the garden just outside the glass doors they were seated in front of.

Arthur stared for a long while. At Alfred's half-lidded eyes, glazed, the usual swirling rhythm of glitter and endless shades of blue more sedated. At his slightly parted lips.

"Would you like to go see?"

Alfred made a little noise as he was dragged out of whatever dazed dream land he'd drifted into.

"Yeah!" Alfred's face lit up and Arthur could swear Alfred was glowing.

Arthur smiled as he watched Alfred come alive again once they were outside, caressing the delicate petals of his lilies and dropping to ground to roll around in the grass.

"There's all kinds of bugs down there." Arthur said as he crouched next to Alfred, the giggling coming from Alfred causing a strange warmth to blossom in his stomach.

"They're friendly!" He sat up and shook his head, a few blades of grass still sticking in his hair. "You take really good care of all this stuff don't you?"

"I should hope so. Otherwise all this is dumb luck."

"It's really nice. I wish i could have a big garden like this." Alfred sighed wistfully.

Arthur hummed. "That is fairly hard to pull off in an apartment."

"My mom has a real nice garden back home."

"Did your love of the outdoors and flowers come from your mother, then?" Arthur asked.

"Maybe. I don't know where else it woulda come from." Alfred paused and glanced overhead at the clouds for a brief moment. "But back then I think I just liked playing in the dirt."

"It looks like you still like doing that."

Alfred stuck his tongue out at Arthur before standing up. "I think I could do without all the lawn gnomes, though."

"There aren't _just_ gnomes." _And they have names._

"I guess they're kinda cute." Alfred crouched in front of one of his gnomes, Fenthwick, and patted his head. "They seem like something you'd like."

"The Faeries like them." Arthur said absently, before he'd realized what he'd just let slip and sucked in a breath, hoping to draw the words back into his chest.

"Huh?"

 _Shit, shit._ "It's, ah--"

"I knew you liked fantasy but I didn't think you'd take it so far." Alfred laughed, though he seemed good natured. "Seen any lately?" There was a teasing tone in his words but no malice behind it.

"Not recently..." _Here at least._

Arthur sighed in relief as Alfred smiled at him. "Maybe they'll come back soon." He'd started walking away into Arthur's sprawling flower beds and decorative grasses.

Afternoon sun on his back and watching Alfred enjoy every bit of his garden that he put his tender love and care into, talking so readily to him about such an important part of his life Arthur didn't even mind the teasing.

His peace was interrupted however when he saw Alfred standing still, rigid. He wasn't brushing his fingertips over the grass or smelling the flowers. Arthur watched curiously for a moment before going to his side.

"See something?"

"...I don't think they like that."

"Who doesn't like what?"

Alfred lifted his arm and Arthur followed with his eyes to see what he was pointing at.

It was another one of his lawn ornaments which left Arthur only more confused. A green, scaly dragon, scales shimmering in the sun was posed atop a large green orb settled on top of a larger hoard of other treasures as the base.

"I don't think your Faeries like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one gave me a little more trouble than i thought it would ... also i swear to GOD i did not mean to title drop  
> anyway i really appreciate the kudos and comments !!!! if i haven't answered it's probably because i'm a huge weenie and am much embarrassed and grateful haha
> 
> anyway i'm going to add character tags as they become more relevant to the story and stuff. also only if they have a big enough part. like when i'm looking for something to read with a specific character i actually WANT that character not just a brief mention right ??? right ? just me huh
> 
> and i'm going to try mixing actual fairy folklore with some of my own with this so .... bear with me as i try to really wrap myself around my ideas
> 
> and i've given up trying to be professional in these notes it was exhausting


	7. Chapter 7

***

After the strange little dragon fiasco Arthur steered Alfred away from the thing. They’d retreated back to his porch and swing and stayed for most of the afternoon. Arthur had been sitting with his legs folded under him as Alfred rocked them both. A warm breeze wafted through the backyard, carrying with it the smoky smell of a barbecue, sending the wind chime Arthur had singing. It all passed leisurely, Alfred and Arthur talking about everything and nothing.

Alfred had gotten onto the topic of ice cream and gushed on and on about his favorite flavors and what mixed with what, the best toppings for each flavor, like there were blueprints in his head and he had to piece the parts together to make the ultimate ice cream.

For the life of him Arthur couldn’t remember what many of Alfred’s would-be creations were called. Too many “chocolate circuit” or “berry bubble boom” and other equally nonsensical things. But his silly little ramblings were fun to listen to. Arthur let Alfred and the summer breeze rock him into a dreamy lull.

"Arthuuur." Alfred whined at him numerous times, bumping Arthur’s shoulder with his head.

"I’m listening, I promise."

"You’re sleeping!"

"I’ve heard everything you’ve said."

"What have I said?" Alfred looked up at him, impossibly blue eyes labeling him a traitor as his bottom lip protruded in another pout.

"That you like ice cream."

Alfred hummed angrily and shook him. “That’s not fair!”

"What, you want me to recite it back to you word for word?"

"No, but—" Alfred broke off into more grouchy little noises before crossing his arms and leaning back moodily in the swing sending them rocking.

Silence reigned except for the squeaking of the swing and Arthur’s muffled chuckles.

"Hey, Arthur?"

"Hm?"

"What do you do exactly? I mean I know you work in an office, cubicles, water cooler, the whole nine yards. But, like…yeah." Alfred had planted his feet on the porch again and had them swinging back into their previous rhythm.

"You’re so eloquent." Arthur rolled his eyes and unfurled his legs. "I work for a publishing company."

Alfred made a sound. “I was thinking you did something more…important?”

"What I _do_ there is plenty important.” Arthur sniffed. 

Arthur settled back into the swing, looking off in the other direction. Alfred had leaned back in as well, quieting. He still seemed quite a bit more subdued, even uncomfortable, than his usual self. Even if he couldn’t see them and didn’t even know they existed he could probably on some level tell that the Fae were gone. Depending how long they’d actually been with him that didn’t seem too far fetched. Still that got Arthur wondering. Why _did_ they stay? He couldn’t very well ask Alfred. And he unfortunately could not understand the Faeries themselves.

They always seemed to be around. Did they ever go back home? What _was_ home? How did they get there? What other mystical beings could they converse with?

He sighed, watching a butterfly flutter about a few of the potted plants on his deck. Knowing his luck he might never know.

"We should go get ice cream." Alfred said as he rocked them even higher. "I can’t stop thinking about it."

"Well, if you stopped talking about it…"

"Aw, come on."

"Maybe some other time. But I don’t care all that much for ice cream."

"I bet I could find a flavor you like. And mix-ins. It’s all about the the mix-ins!"

Arthur smiled crookedly. “I’m not opposed to letting you try.”

"We could go now?" Alfred asked innocently.

"No, Alfred. Not today."

"But I want some." Alfred moaned.

"I’m sure you have some at home."

"That’s not the same…"

Arthur shook his head.

Arms wrapped around his shoulders and something crashed into him and before Arthur knew what was happening the swing dumped them in a heap on the deck.

An angry shout turned into a strangled wheeze as Arthur was crushed by Alfred’s weight. “Get off of me!” He managed to at least sound angry.

"Sorry!" Alfred scrambled off the felled Brit who was suddenly still. "Um…Are you okay?"

Slowly, Arthur pushed himself up. “Um…” Alfred twiddled with his fingers, ready to use his trusted method of big doe eyes to calm the beast that would surely be upon him. Before he could react, however, Arthur was already up, striking him in the back of the head. “Ow!” He bent forward, unfortunately, because Arthur was on his feet in a blink, one foot pressing down on his back forcing him to meet the wood of the deck.

"The wood is hooot…"

"I know." Arthur growled, applying more pressure.

"I said I was sorry!"

A snort from Arthur and his face being pressed further into the burning wood was more than telling of what Arthur thought about that.

Finally, Arthur decided to let him get up, heading back inside the house before he actually did. He stood in the kitchen for at least a minute before looking curiously over his shoulder when he didn’t hear the sliding door open after him. He poked his head curiously out the door only to find Alfred still lying on the deck, tapping away at his phone.

"Alfred, are you alright?"

"Right, yeah! Sorry, Arthur, one of my neighbors needs an emergency babysitter. I gotta go."

"Oh?" Arthur asked, disappointment coating the simple word.

Alfred turned a sheepish smile on him. “Sorry.”

Arthur sighed but worked up a small, genuine smile of his own. “It’s alright. It’s sweet of you to help.”

"Yup! I get called on a lot." Alfred beamed proudly at that. "Anyway, I should hurry. Thanks for lunch! Sorry to cut the visit so short!" Alfred zoomed past him and into the house, headed for the front door.

Arthur stood dumbfounded for a few moments. When he finally started moving again he opened the back door just in time to hear the front door close behind Alfred. Arthur began counting in his head, flopping onto the couch and crossing his legs.

He’d gotten to 13 before the front door swung open again.

"Arthur, could you drive me back to my apartment?"

—————-

When Wednesday rolled around Arthur was feeling more irritated than usual. After his weekend with Alfred, and going about his usual routine, with all the usual people, Arthur realized other people _felt_ different. Alfred radiated goodness, a sweet little blip on Arthur’s radar. The air seemed to be sweeter, fresher when he was around. The grass seemed greener. The flowers even seemed to pop more, they too drawn to Alfred, wishing to impress. It was only after countless thoughts like that that Arthur gave Francis’ words on he and Alfred’s relationship more thought.

Perhaps he did have a case of puppy love.

Arthur would always shake those thoughts off. He wasn’t quite ready to accept that yet. And if he were to accept such a thing it would surely be nothing more than a passing fling, Alfred’s “new-ness” surely getting the best of his judgement.

Alfred’s texts had slowed down considerably since he’d gone home Sunday. After he’d dropped Alfred off Arthur had gone home and stowed the dragon statue away in his garage. Quite a shame, really. It was wonderfully crafted and was quite an eye catcher when the sun hit it right. But something told him to trust Alfred’s judgement. Sure enough, when he’d set out the cream and some of the candies he was still working on from Alfred they had been gone the next morning and a few of the Faeries were still floating about his flowers. And to Arthur’s joy they didn’t seem to be frightened by his presence. Perhaps he was the subject of all the latest Faerie gossip?

Arthur quirked a smile, seated at a small table in Francis’ little nook. He’d been spending a lot more time there, nibbling at a few dainty little sandwiches and absolutely _not_ obsessively checking his phone. He stifled a yawn, absently thumbing through a few news articles he’d pulled up. Truly couldn’t get more boring than that. Maybe he’d go out on Saturday…

"Off in space again?"

"There’s nothing of interest down here that’s for sure." Arthur answered Francis as he approached without looking up.

There was a lull in the traffic coming through and Angélique had taken the counter. So naturally that meant it was time for an “annoy Arthur” break.

"Is little Arthur feeling lonely?" Francis pinched his cheek. "I thought you’d be used to that by now."

Arthur knocked his hand away. “I am _not_. I’m only wishing I didn’t have to deal with you.”

"Then why do you come here everyday?"

"Because—!"

Francis interrupted him with a laugh. All for the best because he didn’t really have a full sentence to get out.

Arthur huffed and turned his head away. Francis stayed rooted to the seat across from him. He tried to make it clear he was done talking but obviously Francis was undeterred. With a sigh he turned to face him again. “What was with that Gilbert character the other day?”

"Gilbert?" Francis questioned, resting a cheek against his hand. "An old friend of mine is all. He knows Antonio, too."

Arthur grunted.

"Come now, you’ve not even talked yet you can’t have formed an opinion of him already."

"I can and I have." Arthur snorted, folding his arms on the table.

"You and Alfred left in such a rush the other day…" Francis twirled his hair, an old but harmless habit. "What movie did you see?"

Arthur twitched. “Ah, it was, uh,” he floundered, wracking his brain for an answer. Finding none, he went with his usual approach. “None of your business!”

"No need to be so hostile."

He snorted again. Arthur’s eyes flitted back to his phone, hoping to see Alfred’s name staring back at him but knowing there would be nothing. He took pride in holding back his sigh.

"Really though if you want to know more about Gilbert ask Ludwig tomorrow."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. “Ludwig? Why?”

"Gilbert is his brother." He paused. "Well, adoptive brother."

"Really?" Arthur’s eyes widened in surprise. "He’s never mentioned him before…Though at work Ludwig doesn’t talk about anything _but_ work.” Or Lovino’s sister, the cute girl with the curl that works at the pizzeria around the corner whenever they decided to order in for lunch. Always so eager to go pick it up.

"That sounds just like Ludwig." Francis chuckled.

"That’s definitely interesting…" Arthur stared at the table. "I suppose I’ll try that. He isn’t going to freak out because I’m privy to something I shouldn’t be is he?"

"It’s not like he hides Gilbert. I’m sure it just never comes up. How many of your coworkers would know about your own brothers, hm?"

"Alright, point taken."

Ludwig, huh?

After that the rest of the day came and went without a peep from Alfred much to Arthur’s disappointment. Yet much more than peeping from Francis. When Arthur finally made for home he spent the rest of the evening in his backyard, enjoying the ever pleasant company of the visiting Fae.

At work the following day Arthur had tried to approach Ludwig about Gilbert but as he’d anticipated he didn’t have time to speak about such things.

_"I’m willing to speak with you outside of work, though."_ He’d said. Arthur hadn’t missed the twitch of his hand. _"How does dinner sound?"_

So Arthur found himself standing outside the Vargas family pizzeria with a nervous, burly German. It was their office’s usual go to place for food seeing as how Antonio’s boyfriend worked there as did the object of Ludwig’s affections. That wasn’t to say the food’s quality was in question, though.

“ _Ciao!_ Welcome!”

A cheery voice greeted them as they pushed inside. Ludwig tensed in front of him. “Oh! It’s Lud!” Alice, Lovino’s sister, was there in front of them. “And Arthur! Long time no see. Why don’t you two pick your own table and I’ll be out to take care of you in a sec, ok?” She winked and went on her way bussing a table nearby.

Arthur let Ludwig lead them near the back to a small table. It was loud and crowded inside, rapid fire Italian on all sides. “You look for any excuse you can to come here, don’t you?” Arthur said as he slipped into his chair.

Ludwig sputtered but recovered fast enough. “We are at work to work, not prattle on about sibling relationships!” He half shouted at Arthur.

Arthur only sighed. “You should just say something already.”

"This isn’t what I agreed to discussing with you." Ludwig’s cheeks had been tinged pink but he was still sitting tall and straight.

"Fair enough."Arthur hid his good natured chuckling behind his hand.

Before their conversation could go any further Alice returned. Her amber eyes regarded them warmly. She was the perfect fit for a waitressing job as far as Arthur could tell. Cheerful and outgoing easily handling customers. Arthur had only met her a hand full of times but that was the definite impression he got.

"Alright, what can I get you both?"

Arthur let Ludwig take care of their menu. He was a little busy running over what exactly he wanted to know. He’d heard of Gilbert from Francis’ ramblings a fair number of times. Not that he cared about what Francis did in his free time. That certainly didn’t stop the man from telling him, though.

"Why is it you’re suddenly interested in my brother?"

"I happened to be visiting Francis when he turned up the other day." Arthur said casually, tipping the napkin holder toward him.

"Ah, that doesn’t surprise me." Ludwig folded his hands on the table. "But that doesn’t exactly explain why you want to know about him." He raised an eyebrow.

Arthur merely shrugged. “Is there something wrong with me wanting to know about my coworkers?”

"Well…"

Again Alice interrupted them to bring out their drinks. A tall, frothy glass of beer for Ludwig and a simple glass of coke for Arthur. He didn’t quite trust himself with any sort of alcoholic beverage. He did still have the rest of the week to get through.

"It’ll be just a little while, alright?" The ever present smile was still there. "What brings you both out tonight, anyway?"

"Just…doing a bit of catching up." Ludwig answered again, stiff and straight backed as ever. Seeing the usually collected and stern Editor-in-Chief shaken up and nervous at the mere sight of a woman was always amusing.

"I see." Alice laughed. It was hearty and genuine, as much joy and warmth in it as all the patrons combined around them. Arthur suddenly ached for Alfred even more. She turned to him suddenly. "I haven't seen you in a while, Arthur. Busy?"

Arthur jolted out of his thoughts, turning a twitchy smile on her. Truthfully he hadn’t been out with anyone in a while. He’d somehow become even more of a homebody after starting work. Francis might have gotten him out of the house at least once every other week or so, though. His routine had been work, lunch, back to work and then home for quite a long time. Color warmed his cheeks at possibly having to divulge such a thing. “Yes…busy. That’s it.” Technically with the last couple months that was true.

Alice seemed convinced enough, eyes alight with curiosity. She laughed again, her ponytail and curly brunette locks bouncing with her good cheer.

Ludwig’s usually ice blue gaze—and matching demeanor—absolutely melted as Alice turned back to him. It was subtle and probably not all that noticeable to someone who didn’t know how to read him all that well. Arthur however had learned to read his signs. He had to if he wanted to know when to steer clear of him or at least look like he was working.

"Well, it’s good for me you decided to show up." She said. "I was gonna come find you later anyway."

"Oh really?" Arthur again hid a smile behind his hand at the slight crack in Ludwig’s voice.

"I’m going to a concert next weekend. I’ve got two tickets but Lovi doesn’t want to come with me." She paused, pouting and tossing a glare in the direction of the kitchen. "And I was wondering if you’d like to come instead."

Arthur playfully waggled two bushy eyebrows at him across the table.

"Stop that!" Ludwig’s fists came down on the table, nearly toppling their glasses.

"Stop what?" Alice took a step back, confusion painting her face.

"It’s, I—" He exhaled roughly as he bent over the table. "That sounds…fun."

"Great!" She clapped once.

"What day exactly is it? What time does it start? Would we meet somewhere and head there or—"

Alice waved her hand dismissively. “There’s the rest of this week and the next to worry about all that, silly!”

Ludwig was ready to protest before a shout from the kitchen had Alice scampering off.

As soon as she was out of sight Ludwig fixed Arthur with a glare. Instead of his eyes nailing Arthur to the spot as he was used to Arthur merely shrugged one shoulder. “Congratulations.”

Ludwig’s straight and proper posture deflated as he let out a rough sigh. Arthur knew Ludwig’s mind would surely be elsewhere instead of on the topic they’d originally come out to discuss.

And he was right.

Arthur could see the gears moving in Ludwig’s head as he mapped out different routes and planned various schedules, accounting for things that could possibly go wrong as Arthur sat with his hands folded in his lap across from him.

He managed to drag Ludwig from his thoughts by tapping on the table. He was regarded apologetically. "Yes, well...You were wondering about my brother, right?"

He'd probably only be getting the bare minimum from a distracted man with a pretty girl on the brain. Better make it fast before that particular distraction made it back. He could stumble over his words around her later. Still, he hadn't approached Ludwig with the intent of unlocking the treasure chest of deep, dark family secrets he might be keeping. He really was only after the bare minimum.

"Yes," Arthur nodded, "just tell me what you're comfortable with me knowing."

"There's not too much to tell honestly." Ludwig's eyes were on the table cloth, a standard red and white checkered pattern. "He took up the reigns of being my 'big brother' himself." A smile graced his face as he travelled somewhere Arthur couldn't see.

"Francis had mentioned 'adoptive'...?"

"Not officially or anything." Ludwig shook his head. "He just...showed up one day." Arthur raised an eyebrow and inclined his head, a sign to continue. "It was when I was 8. He walked me home from the city library one evening when I had accidentally stayed out far later than I should have. He's been around ever since."

"Really..." Arthur mused, eyes drifting toward the table. That wasn't what he had expected to find out at all. Well...he didn't know what he expected exactly. But it wasn't that.

"I don't know what it was about me." The smile on Ludwig's face had grown fonder. "Or maybe it's something about him."

"Did he start living with you?"

"No, but after I moved out we bought the house together."

Arthur started. "You live together?"

Ludwig nodded. "Yes. But..."

"But...?"

A weary sigh escaped Ludwig as he ran a hair through his slicked back hair. "He's a sort of wild card. He can be home and gone for weeks or months whenever he feels like it. Doesn't even bother to tell me where he goes or how long he'll be staying." Arthur had unconsciously leaned in further. "But I've gotten used to it. As strange as it sounds, and even for me to say, I trust him not to get into _too_ much trouble." His smile grew once more. "And honestly he's home just as much as he's not. He's never been gone for more than two months. And even then he still contacts me. Through letter, strangely. Not like him at all."

"I see..." Questions hummed through Arthur's mind, dancing unasked in curious green eyes.

"Unfortunately he isn't very open about much of his past." Many of Arthur's questions burned brighter at this. "The only thing he's really told me is that he's a runaway."

"Even after all this time?"

"I'm not going to force him to talk to me if it's something he's uncomfortable with."

Arthur hummed, already losing himself in his thoughts.

After that dinner was a mostly pleasant affair. Lovino had brought their food out to them instead of his much more pleasant sister, Alice apparently had already gushed about having someone to go with her to that concert. Lovino hadn't been very fond of Ludwig since he'd first seen him making eyes at his sister. So, needless to say when he'd been told that his sweet sister would be going out for a night with him, well...

The amount of expletives hurled Ludwig's way from the irate Italian made even Arthur blush.

After Alice forcefully dragged Lovino back to the kitchen, her insults much lighter her brother's but her strength was definitely to be marveled at.

After that, though, dinner had been very pleasant indeed.

—————-

By the end of the week Arthur mostly found himself wallowing in a rather pathetic mix of boredom and self-pity. Francis had a date nearly every night after he closed up. Or was out with Antonio(and Gilbert?).

Most of his coworkers had their own cliques. Not that he didn't know them all enough to call them friends but...most of the time he felt like he was third wheeling. And even Ludwig had finally made some progress!

Arthur groaned, lying face down on his couch.

He sighed and pushed himself up. _Stop being such a lovesick fool_ , he berated himself, _just go do something._

_I know, I know_ He sighed, realizing he was talking with himself and not caring. _I don't really want to do anything._

"I'm just missing his company a bit, that's all." He assured himself aloud, his walls offering no advice or comfort. "Everything will be normal next week." And he planned on it. It was mostly his fault he was feeling the way he was, wallowing instead of entertaining himself.

Arthur stood from the couch and made for his room upstairs. "What _do_ I usually do though..." Read, tend to his garden, bake, needlework. He had _tons_ of things to do. None of those quite fired him up though. He pulled open his closet door and dug around within, hoping to maybe run into a long forgotten puzzle or something that was half done. Arthur eyes widened when they landed on his old guitar case. Soon enough he found himself on his bed, lazily strumming the thing. He had a cherry Gibson Flying V. It'd been a while since he'd even touched the thing, his musical interest having died down the last year or so. Once he got used to the feel of it being in his hands again Arthur knew a perfect way to cure his boredom.

He hadn't seen Erzsébet and Roderich in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one took waaaay longer than I wanted it to. and turned out pretty short didn't it? I guess things tend to look longer on my phone though. and I uh kinda outta nowhere decided for some nyotalias. whoopsies.
> 
> aaanyway I haven't actually written for half the characters I plan to have so I'm going to try to ease into them with small scenes and the like
> 
> as always though thanks for sticking with me !!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

 

 

***

Of all the things Arthur expected when he walked out of the office, following the herd of his coworkers and the throngs of people being let out of the other offices in the building, being nearly bowled over and tackled into a tight embrace was not one of them.

"A-Alfred," he managed after finding some air. His hands scrabbled across Alfred’s broad back, unsure whether he should return the embrace, simply pat him on the back, or try and pry him off. Arthur managed to wrap his arms around the warm body plastered against him. He felt innumerable pairs of eyes on him and color flooded his cheeks as they were stared at. "That’s—that’s more than enough, Alfred, please let go of me." Alfred stepped away from him but his arms didn’t leave, only slid to rest on Arthur’s upper arms. He was bouncing in place, a rather ridiculous, yet unbelievably charming smile splitting his face. Blue eyes absolutely glittered in the sun and after not having seen them in so long Arthur couldn’t help but stare as the colors swirled and heaved, just as alive and awe inspiring as they’d always been.

The crowd of onlookers had thinned a bit, those that were left having left a wide circle between the two and them. Arthur tried to will the blush down as he addressed Alfred again. “What are you doing here?”

"It’s summer!"

Arthur’s mind had to buffer. “You’re on break?”

"Duh, that’s what I just said!"

"The only thing you said was ‘it’s summer’."

"Summer means summer vacation!" Alfred groaned in irritation, shaking him. "Aren’t you happy too?"

"Well, you might be on vacation but I’m certainly not. What do I have to be happy about?" Arthur knew exactly what Alfred meant. He let a bored lilt seep into his words, eager to have some fun.

"Me!"

"You, huh?"

"Yes! What’s not to love?"

"Driving a loud, bumbling boy around everywhere and waiting on him hand and foot? Oh, yes, I’m _so_ happy.”

Alfred’s smile was still just as huge, not so much as clouded by Arthur’s words. It seemed he’d already grown used to Arthur’s bouts of sarcasm.

Good, because there was plenty more where that came from.

"How did you find where I work?" Arthur asked. A valid enough question.

"I went to go see if you were at that little café place you took me to the other day cause you and that guy seemed to know each other pretty well so I thought you might be there." Alfred finally released his arms. "Or he might know where you would be at."

Arthur heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes. Leave it to Francis to send a walking public spectacle his way.

"He gave me a free piece of cake!"

"Did he now?"

Alfred nodded enthusiastically. “And then he told me how to get here!” He bounced at Arthur again and his smaller frame was easily enveloped in another hug. A squeak escaped him and he felt the heat of a blush rising to his face again. He’d need to talk to Alfred about his PDA. Thankfully the crowd from earlier had already left and the people passing by didn’t care enough to even give them the time of day.

"Alfred, please!"

The admittedly comfortable warmth that had filled his senses was gone almost immediately.

"Sorry, I…got excited." Alfred’s face seemed to mirror Arthur’s in redness. He raised a hand to rub the back of his head and Arthur looked away.

How must they look from the outside? The two of them, red faced and unable to look at each other, standing just a few paces from each other. Arthur took a deep breath, collecting himself before he managed to look at Alfred again. He’d taken to tugging at an invisible thread at the hem of his t-shirt. Arthur coughed to draw his attention. He startled, raising his head. A cheery little smile greeted him accented by pink cheeks. Arthur managed to return it.

Seeing him, though, Arthur couldn’t quite remember how long it had been since he actually _had_ last seen Alfred. That was probably his fault though. He knew around when summer vacation usually started but had never asked for an exact date.

"Finally free for summer, then?"

"I’ve told you that like three times." Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Just making sure." Arthur chuckled. "And you chose to come find me first because…?"

"Cause I haven’t in a while. And I thought you could use a break from your knitting circles and bingo games."

"Oh, so that’s what you think I do."

"Well, what else could you possibly be up to without me?"

"Oh, the life I had before I met you just a few months ago perhaps?"

"So not as fun or amazing?"

"Of _course_ , my life wouldn’t be worth salvaging if you hadn’t waltzed into it.” Arthur mockingly bowed at the hip. “Thank you ever so much for finally making me see.”

"Not even a little bit of a problem!" Alfred chirped, the grin that had just a moment ago been fairly timid had exploded into a full toothed smile.

Arthur wanted to say that wasn’t anywhere near a compliment but refrained.

"Anyway, what should we do first? Oh!" Alfred was even more bouncy than Arthur remembered. "I saw a shop the other day I thought you’d like while I was getting groceries! I think I still remember where it was…"

"Oh, Alfred, that sounds nice but I have something planned already."

Arthur bit his lip as Alfred’s spring vanished.

"Oh…really?"

"It…Well I—I don’t see why you can’t come along." He couldn’t bear to send him off. "I’m sure they won’t mind."

"Really?" That bounce was back before he stopped abruptly. "Who’s they?"

"A couple friends. They run a music store. I’ve been trying to get back into playing again and the atmosphere helps."

"Playing? What do you play?"

"Guitar and violin. I might be able to pull off a bit of flute still."

"Cool!" Alfred exclaimed, eyes wide and curious as he leaned in close. "Were you ever in a band?"

Arthur laughed. “I tried at one point.” Most of it was drunken big talk of a bunch of kids who didn’t really know what they were doing. “It didn’t really go anywhere, though.”

"I’m trying to imagine what sorts of songs you’d write." Alfred did seem deeply lost in thought. "Kinda hard. You’re a weird dude."

“ _I’m_ a ‘weird dude’?” _Says the boy who attracts Faeries. And who I’m not totally sure isn’t one himself._ Arthur doesn’t add that.

"Whatever. Are you coming with me or not?" Arthur turned away from Alfred and nearly fell head first into someone’s chest.

"You should be watching where you are going, Arthur." A hand had wrapped around Arthur’s wrist to prevent their crash. "Instead of being blinded by your little friend."

"Ivan!" Arthur craned his neck to look at the tall figure casting a shadow on him. "You’re, ah, holding a bit tight." Arthur nodded toward the hand clamped around his wrist, barely hiding a wince.

"My apologies." Ivan smiled down at them both. "I am forgetting my own strength sometimes."

"It’s fine." Arthur assured, rotating his released limb to make sure everything was still working properly. "Did you need anything?"

"да, I’m glad something caught you so I didn’t have to." Ivan was still smiling innocently down at them. It didn’t prevent the goosebumps from erupting on Arthur’s skin.

"Is that right?" Arthur was glad Alfred had chosen to keep his mouth shut for some reason. The way one of his eyebrows was raised told Arthur he mostly wasn’t sure what to think of the situation. "Well, what is it?"

"I just wanted to remind you to look over that thing I sent you in your e-mail. I’d like your opinion. Before tomorrow preferably." Ivan said pleasantly, though his eyes were on Alfred instead of Arthur as he spoke.

"Oh, yes, of course. I’ll look at it as soon as I get home." Arthur smiled with a nod.

"I know you normally take care of the bookkeeping so I appreciate you taking the time."

"You’re not the only one, don’t worry about it."

"While I am here…"Ivan’s violet eyes were still holding firm on Alfred who was staring right back, vaguely challenging but mostly puzzled. "Perhaps you could introduce me to your…friend."

"Oh, um, alright." Arthur shuffled his feet and stepped to the side. "Ivan, this is Alfred. And Alfred," Arthur gestured with his hands, "this is Ivan. I’m sure I’ve mentioned him a few times."

"Think so." Alfred cocked his head to the side as Ivan held out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

The corners of Ivan’s smile twitched further upward. “It certainly is.” Arthur watched them shake, both of them proving to him quite a few times that there was probably something to fear in those arms. They stayed locked like that for several long moments, both eyes and hands like a vice. Arthur stood off to the side, unsure what to make of it. There was definitely tension building up. He hoped he wouldn’t have to diffuse anything.

Finally Ivan pulled away, his face giving off nothing more than the smile he’d held since meeting up with them. “Well,” he lifted both hands in a strange semblance of surrender, “I should be going then. I will see you tomorrow, Arthur.”

"Of course, see you." Arthur waved at Ivan’s retreating back.

Alfred spoke up first. “He’s kinda…”

"He’s got a certain way about him for sure. But he’s harmless."

"You know lots of weird people." Alfred said.

"A little subtlety would be appreciated." Arthur snorted. It wasn’t like he could dispute the statement, though. "So does that include you then?"

"I’m an absolute delight!" Alfred had decided to mimic a very, _very_ bad version of Arthur’s own accent.

"What was _that_?”

"You." Alfred snickered, enjoying his childish games. "That’s what you sound like."

"I can think of a few different ways to describe you…"

"Charming? Handsome? All around super cool guy?" Arthur swatted at Alfred as he started posing. The flexing, stretching his arms. Arthur expected a swarm of art students at some point to come use him for modeling.

"Barely." Arthur rolled his eyes. Yes, he was getting quite used to that. "Get moving, hot shot." He shoved at Alfred’s back making him stumble.

"You’re so mean to me." Alfred pouted, regaining his balance. "I come all the way here to see you first thing and this is how I’m repaid."

"Oh yes poor, poor Alfred. I'm so dreadful.” Arthur mocked.

"I know!" Alfred moaned.

Arthur managed to smother a smile. He cleared his throat and took a step forward. “Come on, you’ve stalled me long enough.”

"Oh! Right, ok!" Alfred bounded a few paces ahead of Arthur before stopping so he could catch up.

A shiny new addition to Alfred’s person caught Arthur’s eye for the first time as he stopped beside him. Several new additions, actually. “Did you get your ears pierced?”

Alfred perked up at his fairly new bling being noticed. “Yeah!” He tugged at his lobe and the diamond nestled there. He’d also gotten a double helix and on the upper lobe. “Just this one though. For now.”

"Will you be able to keep up with the maintenance?"

"Yes, I can handle it." Alfred groaned. "…Maybe. It’s why I only got the one. If they close, they close." He shrugged.

Arthur would have to be sure to remind Alfred to clean those. All of his piercings had long since closed but he remembered what improper care and infections looked like. He’d be sure to keep an eye on him.

Alfred shuffled a bit under Arthur’s suddenly intense gaze.

"You look nice." Arthur said simply.

And Alfred smiled, cheeks dimpling and pearly whites all on display. “Thanks!”

Before Arthur could backpedal or feel any imminent embarrassment both Arthur and Alfred were swept up into an odd semblance of a hug from behind. They both jumped.

"I had forgotten something else I wanted to tell you, Arthur." Ivan’s familiar accented voice prompted Arthur to look up.

"R-right." Arthur stammered, wondering just how long Ivan had been there. "What is it?" Alfred just seemed confused, hand grasped around the arm holding him loosely.

"You enjoy books?"

Arthur raised a thick eyebrow. “Yes?”

"Excellent! I have one I think you will have much interest in. Expect it tomorrow!" Ivan released them both and turned to walk off once more. "Farewell again!"

Arthur and Alfred both instinctively waved back at Ivan’s cheerily smiling self. And they both sighed when they lost track of him in the crowd.

"Yeah…let’s get moving a little faster."

Arthur nodded in agreement.

———————

In lieu of the typical bell to alert the store to customers an artificial guitar riff greeted Alfred and Arthur as they walked through the door.

A woman stood at the counter to the left. Long golden brown hair fell over her shoulders, a splash of a purple carnation holding her fringe back. She lit up at seeing Arthur, and even more so at seeing he’d brought someone with him. Arthur meanwhile could never seem to get over her strong, confident gait.

"I thought you were running a little later today, Arthur. Guess I know why." She smiled as she stopped in front of them. "So, who’s this then? Alfred?"

"Yeah, I’m Alfred!" He rocked back on his heels as he introduced himself. "Nice to meet you!"

She laughed, one hand gliding delicately over the flower in her hair, pushing back imaginary hair that had fallen loose. “Likewise. I’m Erzsébet.” Alfred blinked, testing the name on his tongue. She giggled. “You can call me Erzsi.”

Alfred smiled sheepishly. “Right.”

"So, did you bring him along to play with us?" Erzsébet finally addressed Arthur.

"I hadn’t asked if—Alfred, do you play?" Arthur looked to him.

Alfred replied with a shake of the head. “No, nothing.”

"Not a problem." Erzsébet waved a hand. "You can listen. Or there’s plenty for you to do in here. All hands on." She paused. "Except the winds. Anything else you’re welcome to try out."

"Be careful giving him so much freedom." Arthur jabbed his thumb at Alfred. "He’s a bit excitable."

"I’m not gonna break anything!" Alfred protested.

"You have to be delicate, Alfred." Arthur scolded prematurely. "They aren’t toys for you to play with."

"Sounds like you’ve been playing with them a whole lot." Alfred shot back.

"You know that’s not what I—Oh, just, be careful, alright?"

"Okay, I will, I will, sheesh." He trotted off, seemingly gravitating toward the drums. For some reason Arthur wasn’t surprised.

Erzsébet leaned in a bit closer to Arthur. “You should tell me before you bring one of your groupies.” The playful tone of voice didn’t stop the rush of blood from flooding his cheeks.

"It’s really not like that…" Arthur mumbled.

"So you haven’t made your move yet?"

"I’m not planning on making any move!" Arthur burst in a harsh whisper.

Erzsébet gave him a _look_ and Arthur shrank, blush deepening.

"I’m not here for your love advice, Erzsi. And I really wish you’d stop assuming I need it." Any and every time Arthur happened to mention ALfred while he was here the conversation would always, _always_ take this turn. Arthur looked the other way, eyes seeking anything but the knowing green peering at him.

Whatever she was going to say in response died as she noticed Alfred in her peripherals. “The piano is off limits!” She said sternly, whipping around to look at Alfred.

"Oh, uh, sorry." He took a few stumbling steps back, standing awkwardly, shoulders slumped, a few paces from the dais the piano rested on. There was red rope around it, though there was still an opening to get in. Arthur could only smile at Alfred looking so scolded, like he’d just been found with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Where is Roderich?" Arthur asked.

"Out getting a few supplies for the invitations." Erzsébet moved toward Alfred who was still standing, waiting to be dismissed. She laughed as she came closer, moving to fully inclose the piano in its velvet barrier. "Sorry." She apologized, startling Alfred with a rough pat on the back. "The piano’s my fiancé’s. He’s pretty protective." She smiled. "So it’s my job to be, too, when he isn’t around."

Arthur broke in before Alfred could say anything with, “You still haven’t finished with the wedding invitations?”

"I know, I know. We’re running a little behind." Without getting more into it though she clapped her hands together once. "But we should be taking full advantage of such a quiet day! I’ll go get your guitar, Arthur, and we’ll practice."

She disappeared into the back of the store before Arthur could say anything more. His eyes briefly flitted back to Alfred who had gravitated back to the drums. Arthur finally took stock of the two Fae that had ventured out with Alfred today. They hadn’t made themselves quite so obvious because of the crowds. But now that they were someplace quieter they seemed more comfortable. He smiled a little as he watched them disappear again when Alfred took that first swing at the cymbals.

An unholy barrage of noise assaulted Arthur’s eardrums as Alfred banged at the drum set in earnest.

He somehow managed to catch Erzsébet returning holding two guitar cases. He caught her eye and hoped he looked pleasing enough.

"Sorry, Arthur," she sing songed. "Hands on, remember?"

Arthur groaned but took his guitar. “So, what did you have in mind for today?” He asked, setting the case down as Erzsébet disappeared to the back again to drag out a few chairs.

"Actually, instead of just picking an album or two to rip songs from today I thought we could play one of your songs, Arthur." She half-shouted over Alfred’s incessant banging on the drums. Judging by the way Alfred nearly dropped the drumsticks he was holding Arthur had to assume she’d been louder than necessary on purpose.

The sly grin she gave him when she finally came out with the chairs only cemented that thought.

Alfred was on his feet and hovering over the two of them after they’d seated themselves. “You write songs?”

Arthur sighed. “Occasionally. They aren’t very good. I handle the tunes more easily than the words.”

"Which is strange because Arthur has quite the knack for poetry."

"I just can never get them to feel right together." Arthur sighed as he plucked a few strings. "A puzzle I can’t quite figure out."

"Relax." Erzsébet waved a hand. "Just try one out, Arthur."

"Please!"

Arthur looked up to tell Alfred no directly, he really didn’t think any of the little things he was working on were any good.

Looking directly at him only helped to crumble Arthur’s resolve.

He thought he was used to being on the receiving end of puppy dog eyes. Peter should get a few pointers from Alfred.

"Fine, fine. Just—just stop looking at me like that."

The protruded lip and sad, tear soaked eyes instantly vanished only to be replaced by utter smugness.

Arthur regretted folding so easily.

"But I’m not going to sing."

—————

The afternoon was whittled away peacefully, Erzsébet and Arthur falling easily into song after song. Arthur was also delighted to see the Faeries return, double in their numbers, seemingly as enraptured as Alfred was.

Erzsébet had managed to goad him into singing _Wonderwall_. He stumbled a few more times than he’d like to admit. But Alfred’s encouragement and adoring (Adoring? Is that the right word? Was it wishful thinking? What exactly was he wishing for?) eyes helped him continue through. He’d like to think his voice got stronger as the song went on.

Eventually though Erzsébet had to close up shop. Apparently Husband-to-Be Roderich lost his way back.

"You really need to get him a mobile." Arthur laughed.

"Even if I did I wouldn’t trust him with it." There was a sigh to her voice but a smile on her face. "Sorry to kick you out so suddenly. I probably shouldn’t have let him out by himself."

"That’s alright. I know how he can get. I’m surprised he even remembers how to get around your house."

Erzsébet laughed at that. “Just as well. I still lose him at the store.”

Arthur and Erzsébet shared a laugh. Alfred looked a bit awkward.

"Well, see you next week Arthur. Sorry you didn’t get to meet Roderich, Alfred."

"Next time!" He replied cheerfully.

She giggled. “Yes, next time.”

And they’d parted ways easily as that. Alfred had waved well after he lost track of Erzsébet in the crowd.

"I doubt that was what you were expecting out of this afternoon." Arthur had said.

"Nope, not really." Alfred was smiling, though, so Arthur supposed that wasn’t a bad thing.

He was giving Arthur the oddest look, too. “What is it?”

Sparkling blue eyes seemed to hold so much more again, white teeth peeking out at him in a funny little smile and Arthur couldn’t stop staring. “You have a nice voice.”

Arthur was only capable of blinking for a few moments. He felt his cheeks growing steadily redder, the blush creeping up his neck and all the way to his ears.

He didn’t know why _why_ it was a fairly standard compliment. But now he was red in the face and for some reason his voice wouldn’t work. Maybe it was that look, those incredibly lovely blue eyes had seemed so full of something so much more than the life they usually held. Arthur was scared to put a name to it, for fear of being wrong, for fear of something so terribly new to him. The slow, soft way he’d said it to him hadn’t helped and _fuck say something._

"I—ah."

"When you’re not being totally snarky and sarcastic, anyway."

Whatever mood there might have been, or that Arthur was imagining, nearly vanished. Now Alfred was laughing and the Arthur could see the Faeries laughing too. Well, isn’t his turmoil just a riot.

"You’re an _ass_.” Arthur bit out, turning away and willing his face to cool.

"Ah, there he is!" Alfred laughed again, poking Arthur in the ribs.

He was batted away. “Stop that.”

Alfred pulled his arm back, still finding immense joy in the whole thing. Though after that he waited patiently (Patiently for Alfred. Which meant twitchy.) for Arthur to collect himself.

"Well…thank you. I suppose that’s as close to a compliment I’ll get from you."

Alfred opened his mouth but quickly closed it, thinking better of whatever he was going to say.

"So, did you have any actual plans for today or were you content to come abduct me and drag me along to your silly whims?"

"Uh, this was your idea."

"My idea beforehand."

"Still your idea." Alfred rolled his eyes.

“ _In any case_.” Arthur said forcefully. “Did you?”

Alfred hummed. “No, not really. Except that store I mentioned before.”

"Oh, yes, that’s right." He felt a little bad about unintentionally spoiling Alfred’s plans. "Did you still want to…?"

"Um, actually, I only came to see you for a little while." Alfred scratched his cheek. "I wanted to come tell you I was on break in person and maybe do something but…I’m gonna be hanging out with my friend Kiku. He’s going back to Japan for summer for a little while and I want to get in enough time with him."

"I see." Arthur said flatly. "That sounds like fun." He offered a little smile.

"Yeah we’ve…got a bit planned already."

"I do still have a few things to do myself."

"Sorry!" Alfred was quick to apologize. "I…"

"It’s fine, Alfred. I wouldn’t want to disrupt your plans."

"I’d like for you to meet him at some point though! He likes a bit of warning for things."

"I’d like that." Arthur said honestly. "You’ve met my friends after all."

Alfred brightened immensely. “Great! You two’ll get along perfect I know it!”

Alfred’s muscles tensed and Arthur did in turn, anticipating another hug. Alfred thankfully reeled himself in. “Well I guess I should get going. I gotta get some stuff up. Tonight’s movies and video games at my apartment!”

"Sounds fun." Arthur offered a smile.

"Mm-hmm!" An enthusiastic nod. "I’ll see what we can work out that we can all do tomorrow."

"I’ll be looking forward to it."

"Don’t feel too left out tonight."

"Oh, I’ll try." Arthur rolled his eyes but kept up a half smile.

"I really should get going." Alfred looked restlessly over Arthur’s shoulder. "I’ll see you tomorrow, Arthur!"

"Have a good time, Alfred."

Alfred skipped around him, the Fae trailing behind him, trying to stick close in the crowd again.

He wasn’t quite sure what possessed him but Arthur managed to grab one of the Faerie’s attention. Shimmery green cloth, studded with tiny jewels, and red, curly hair made her the stand out of the day. She floated curiously over to Arthur’s outstretched hand.

Since earlier, his thought about Alfred possibly being a Faerie was fleeting and barely had any merit. He couldn’t believe he was actually considering it but he supposed the thought had always been there. It had been eating at him all day. But if that were true why wouldn’t he be able to see his own kind? The whole thing was strange. But, he supposed he should start somewhere.

"Maybe…maybe you all should try to get Alfred’s attention. Let him know you’re there?"

Arthur watched her perfect little face contort.

"Just a thought." Arthur shrugged. "Why shouldn’t he know?"

To his surprise she seemed to consider this.

"I’m sure you have your reasons. That I’ll probably never know." He sighed. "But maybe if you get his attention…What could it hurt?"

Her delicate pale blue see-through wings fluttered. Finally she gave him a smile and lifted up to plant a kiss on Arthur’s nose. “I’d like to know how it goes. I’m sure it would comfort him to know someone’s looking out for him.”

She flitted off after that and Arthur was left to wonder if they’d actually try anything.

Barely 20 minutes after he’d gotten home he got a frantic call from Alfred.

"Arthur, I think my apartment is haunted!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooow a little later than i wanted to be on this one ! also a few words lighter than i wanted to be ... but i really wanted to get this one out and over with. i was having a few minor problems and had to take a break for a little while so the sooner it was out the better. but on the bright side the time i took away from it really helped me totally figure out what i wanted to do down the road !!
> 
> so it still feels a little clumsy but i've looked it over and i'm not sure what else i can do with it. but ! next chapter should be where i can really get things a least starting to pick up and get the plot where i want it to be.
> 
> initially this was gonna careen into a wild fantasy adventure ... which i still plan it to !!! just a little lighter and not quite as heavy as it was going to be. but i've still got lots of fun planned out so i hope it doesn't disappoint !
> 
> as always thank you for all the kudos and lovely comments !! i'll probably keep being really slow answering them but i read all of them !!!


	9. Chapter 9

***

Arthur had spent a good part of the evening trying to calm Alfred down until his other friend got there. Which, thankfully, didn’t take too long. It only provided a bit of comfort for the wrongly spooked Alfred. His friend, Kiku, had taken the phone from Alfred to maybe better understand why his friend was babbling nonsense at him about ghosts and poltergeists.

"I couldn’t understand much of what he’s been saying either I’m afraid." Arthur sighed into the phone. "Something about things being moved around or not where he left them."

"I see…" The voice on the other end was thoughtful, slightly accented. "I’m sorry if he interrupted you at all. Alfred has quite the fear of spirits."

"No problems. I’m sure there’s a reasonable explanation." Of course, Arthur had already put the pieces together himself. _It’s the Faeries, you ninny!_

"Alfred," Kiku’s voice sounded a little farther from the receiver, "please calm down."

"Kiku." Arthur raised his voice a little.

"Yes?" He sounded a little surprised to be called by name from this voice he didn’t have a face to attach it to. Arthur pressed on.

"Put me on speaker."

"Alright…"

Arthur waited a moment before speaking rather forcefully, “Alfred.”

Arthur took the phone away from his ear when Alfred answered with a shriek.

"Alfred! The phone, remember?"

"Oh…oh!" He sounded so relieved even filtered through the phone. "Right…"

Arthur found it all too easy to imagine the sheepish smile on his face.

"Calm down, Alfred. Deep breaths, and tell us exactly what’s got you so worked up, alright?" His words would probably be more comforting if he were actually there, to lend a smile, a comforting touch. Right then he could only listen as Alfred tried to reign in what seemed to be genuine terror.

"Well…" He started after a deep breath. "I came home and was cleaning up a little, I let that go while I was studying and testing and stuff. I found a stylus for my DS I thought I’d lost! It’s got Pikachu on top and I-"

"Alfred, does this little tangent you’re on have anything to do with why you think your apartment is haunted?"

“ _Anyway_ , I was cleaning up but I misplaced my phone. Kiku was trying to call me, and I heard it, but I still couldn’t seem to find it. I looked everywhere, I swear!”

"Let me guess," Arthur started, "It was sitting right out in the open?"

"Yeah!" It was quiet on the line for a moment. "How’d you know?"

"That happens a lot, Alfred, anyone can relate to that." Kiku piped up.

"Yes, I fear you’re making a big deal out of nothing."

"No, I’m not!"

Arthur sighed on his end. Maybe the Fae hadn’t tried anything after all.

"That isn’t it, though!"

"Something else happened?" Kiku

"Yes! All my pencils and erasers and pens and stuff like that was all organized and pretty much put away when I got home! I didn’t do that!"

"I don’t know, Alfred." Kiku said calmly. "You’ve been kind of out of it recently. Which I don’t blame you for, but you could have done so and not remember. It’s not unheard of." Kiku went on. "Remember? The other night you called me to ask for advice on a reading and got distracted with the animals on whatever show you were watching and started cr—"

"Kiku, no! I-I told you I didn’t remember…No I didn’t!"

"Oh…right. My apologies." Arthur unfortunately couldn’t see the bright candy apple red coating Alfred’s mortified face. Kiku’s cheeks were a soft, embarrassed pink. Arthur waited for a few moments before making his (sort of) presence known. "Is that all?"

"The lights in my kitchen have flickered a bit!"

"That’s not all that strange either."

Arthur heard a loud and indignant huff from Alfred. “Fine, don’t believe me. But when I have to swoop in and save you from the dark evilness that’s made it’s home in my apartment I’ll get to tell you ‘I told you so’ after banishing it back to the darkness.”

"You’ll save me before you gloat, won’t you? I’d like to know before hand…or I could just leave if I can’t count on your ego not getting in the way." Kiku said, his voice not betraying the joking nature of his statement.

"No! I mean yes, yes I’ll save you, maybe I won’t even gloat! And no, don’t leave!"

Arthur shifted uncomfortable on his end of the line. He was third wheeling and he wasn’t even physically there.

Kiku laughed quietly. “I’m not leaving. Sorry, I was joking.”

"I can never tell with you." Alfred moaned.

"If that’s all you needed from me I’m hanging up now." Arthur piped up, finger already hovering over the button to end the call.

"Wait, wait! Arthur!"

"Hm?"

"When are you free to hang out, anyway? I don’t wanna plan something and have it clash with your schedule and stuff."

"Why don’t you shoot for the weekend, Alfred."

There was a pause. “Really? You can’t tomorrow?” Arthur winced at the disappointment there.

"Yes, you two should have fun while you can, right? Don’t worry about me. I’ll have my hands full with you afterward."

"Well… if you say so, I guess."

"Have fun. And goodnight, both of you. I really think you should be using this time to catch up on what I’m sure is much needed sleep."

"Yeah, yeah, there’s plenty of time for that later! I’ve got a friend to _destroy_.” Alfred said smugly.

"I also don’t mean to make light of your concern, Arthur, but _it is on_.” Kiku said, a fire in his voice, though he was a bit too far from the receiver.

Arthur chuckled. “Very well. Goodbye.”

"Bye Arthur! See you soon!"

Alfred hung up before Arthur took the phone from his ear. Arthur let out a quiet sigh and tossed his phone onto the table. He would have liked to spend the day with Alfred but there wasn’t any need to butt in on his time with his friend. After all, he _would_ have Alfred to himself in good time.

Arthur spent the rest of his evening in his garden with a light dinner and watching the visiting Fae play with the lightning bugs among the plants.

——————

When Arthur got out of his car the next morning the last thing he was expecting was Ivan standing right beside when his door banged shut. His startled cry definitely did not echo in the lot.

"Good morning, Arthur!" Ivan’s pale face radiated good cheer.

"Good morning, Ivan." Arthur raked a hand through his hair. "How are you?"

Ivan laughed a little. “Sorry for surprising you. I was excited.”

A raised eyebrow from Arthur was all he got in response before his eyes snagged on the book Ivan was holding.

"Ah, right." Arthur smiled.

"Yes! Please, take!" And Arthur found the strange, thick book being thrust into his hands.

"Thank you, Ivan. It looks…"

Arthur really wasn’t sure how to describe the book in his hands. It was cool and smooth to the touch, almost unnaturally so, as if he were holding a large leaf in his hands. It was just as green as a leaf. Strange runes decorated the cover and Arthur couldn’t place them for the life of him. They didn’t look even remotely similar to anything he’d seen before.

"This is…"

"Maybe you should keep it out here until after work or during lunch. I wouldn’t want you getting in trouble for not working and it be my fault." Ivan said.

Arthur snapped out of his daze. “Yes that—that’s a good idea.”

Ivan smiled as Arthur opened his car door and laid the book in the passenger seat. “I suppose it could have waited. Guess I got a little ahead of myself. In any case, I hope you enjoy! See you inside.” He turned on his heel and walked toward the elevator to ground level.

Arthur was stuck in place until the elevator doors cut Ivan from his sight. He shut his car door again and gave the odd book a longing, curious look through the window. With a shake of his head to try and flip the switch to set his brain back to work mode Arthur made for the elevator as well.

Antonio greeted him when he made it to his desk. “ _Hola_ , Arthur!” His tanned, warm face and curly hair popped up over the wall of his cubicle like a whack-a-mole.

"Good morning." Arthur said distractedly.

Antonio waited a few beats and tilted his head. “Something on your mind _amigo_?”

Arthur spared him a glance. “Yes. It’s nothing important but I don’t think I’ll be able to focus today.” He sighed and turned his computer on.

"Ooh, a someone?"

"Some _thing _.”__

"You’re sure it’s not a someone?"

"Quite sure."

"Cause Francis has been telling me—"

"I don’t care what Francis has been saying." Arthur groaned.

Antonio flashed him a smile. “Relax, I get it. You’ll get around to admitting it at some point!”

"What are you talking about?" Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose in growing irritation.

"How you’re too stubborn to admit you’re a smitten kitten!"

The weak glare Arthur shot him didn’t deter him in the slightest.

"My Lovi was the same way, he’s still usually too embarrassed to admit were dating!" And suddenly Antonio was in Arthur’s space and forcing his neutral expression into a grin. "Just think about how you feel when you’re with them. Makes you happy, right?"

Arthur tore himself away. “My-my love life isn’t any of you people’s damn business and I wish you’d all get the through your thick skulls!” It was only by sheer will that his cheeks weren’t red.

"Aw, Arthur. Some people need a little push sometimes." Antonio still hovered fairly close to him. "Especially you I’m sure, get you out of the pokey shell."

Arthur snorted but let him continue.

"There’s gotta be something there, come on!"

"Whether there is or isn’t, like I said it’s none of your business."

Antonio crossed his arms and surprisingly seemed a little annoyed. ”My loving heart senses a love in distress! I can’t help but intervene.”

"I’m not in distress." Arthur sighed at Antonio posed, hand outstretched in front of him, grasping for something Arthur couldn’t see. "I know my feelings for…for Alfred have…developed. But I need some more time to think things over how I would even begin to—"

"As long as you’re not in denial." Arthur was completely blindsided by gentle pats to his head. "You’ll figure things out."

Pleased that their little conversation played out something like he’d hoped Antonio spun around and traipsed back to his own desk.

Arthur watched him go, puzzled. Thanks to Antonio’s intervention, though, at least his mind was off the subject of Ivan’s book. He was even able to pull off a good hour of solid work before Antonio inadvertently broke his concentration again. Clear bubbly laughter floated from the Spaniard’s cubicle.

“If I didn’t get here okay I wouldn’t be talking to you, silly!”

Ah, yes. Everyday Lovino would call to make sure that Antonio had made it to work as he’d left him that morning. Arthur grumbled to himself and barely heard Lovino’s loud voice filtering through the phone.

"Getting busy yet?" Arthur tried to get back to work and block out what was sure to dissolve into Antonio and Lovino’s well known report of endless lovey-dovey optimism and embarrassed, far-too-defensive-to-be-real deflecting of rather obvious adoration respectively.

"Right, still kinda early. Sooo, what’re you doing?" Pause and then a laugh. "Well I _know_ you’re working, but…”

Arthur directed a glare in Antonio’s general direction through the walls of the cubicles. Their usual morning ritual had begun to grate on Arthur even more so than it already did as the days progressed. And, unfortunately, he knew why. Arthur had indeed come to terms with the fact that he’d developed feelings beyond anything platonic for Alfred. But he’d written it off as puppy love and nothing more. A simple crush that, with time, would dissolve like all the others he’d experienced. But lately he’d been wondering if maybe there was something more to it. That maybe, just maybe he should try something, anything.

Antonio interrupted his thoughts again. “Maybe she wouldn’t give you such a wallop if you’d stop giving her such a hard time about Ludwig.” Despite the somewhat serious tone Antonio’s voice still carried its usual mirth. Arthur was surprised the microphone in whatever poor phone Lovino was using hadn’t effectively been blown out ages ago. Arthur couldn’t make out any words but he could sure tell that isn’t what he’d wanted to hear.

"I know you’re scared that she’ll end up too far away from you if they—" More yelling and Arthur had to imagine even Antonio pulled the phone from his well-worn ears.

More laughter was the only thing that followed. “Come on, Lovi, I know you’re jealous you don’t have to hide it.”

This time Arthur finally did make out the words (yells).

_"I am not you stupid, stupid asshole!"_

Antonio seemed unaffected. “But I know recently you’ve been trying to get along with him. Keep it up, at least for Alice.”

Lovino’s voice finally quieted and Arthur was once again only able to get Antonio’s side.

"I know you will. He’s really not a bad guy, Lovi, you have nothing to worry about." A pause. "He has nothing against you if that helps."

"Because you’re so cute, of course! Who could have anything against you?" Lovino’s voice rose again but Arthur didn’t care to listen anymore as a scowl replaced his curiosity. Cute is not the word Arthur would use for Lovino. Cute should be reserved for…for—for Alfred!

Arthur groaned.

"You okay, Arthur?" Antonio piped up, halting his conversation.

"Fine." Arthur bit out.

Damn Antonio. Now he really wasn’t distracted by a something, it _was_ a someone.

Thankfully Ludwig walked in and Antonio hastily ended his conversation. Hopefully without the distracting gooey-ness of Antonio’s endless affection across the way Arthur could get his mind back on track.

Instead of his usual walk by, making sure everyone was settled and ideally started working, he said a stiff good morning and retreated to his office.

Antonio popped up over Arthur’s cubicle again. “He and Alice went on a date last night. According to Lovi it went well!”

"That’s what he was angry about?"

"He’s still just being a little bit of a helicopter brother is all."

Arthur shook his head and Antonio settled back down at his own desk. So Antonio’s relationship was still going strong and Ludwig’s seemed to be blooming. And they seemed content in rubbing their stupid relationships in Arthur’s face while he was having a crisis.

Seeing Alfred after so long had really riled up feelings he’d cast aside and thought he could deal with later.

And, unfortunately for Arthur, later had become now.

He couldn’t help but smile, though, feeling as if Alfred had been gone months when it had been three weeks at most. What a mess.

Miraculously Arthur’s work day passed easily enough. No further interruptions from Antonio. Ivan was hovering around Arthur’s work station as much as he could get away with, though.

At one point he’d walked in to speak with Ludwig and from the sounds of it had interrupted a very “riveting” conversation with who Arthur could only presume was Alice. Ludwig had looked at him square in the face until the suffocating awkwardness drove Arthur back out of the room. The poor man’s face had been unspeakably red. Arthur didn’t quite know why, he hadn’t heard anything other than Ludwig’s usual clumsy stammering when talking to Alice.

He’d get used to the lovey-dovey talk eventually.

Arthur got a text from Alfred as he was getting ready to leave. At five in the afternoon.

**_Totally didn’t just wake up_ **

A smile split Arthur’s face.

_I tried to tell you._

**_How was work?_ **

_Typical._

**_Anything new to report?_ **

Arthur bit his lip. _Not to you._ He hadn’t been able to get away during lunch to talk with Francis. And he didn’t know what to say to Alfred yet.

_Nothing much. Got a new book. Aliens invaded. All of my coworkers have obnoxious relationships._

**_Did you sick the aliens on them?_ **

_Unfortunately no. They were only here for our weekly scheduled tea time._

**_You should introduce me sometime!_ **

"When did you get so playful?"

Arthur’s heart leapt and lodged in his throat at Antonio’s sudden voice over his shoulder.

Accusatory green eyes attempted to spear Antonio but, as was the norm, he seemed unaware the look directed at him was a glare. Arthur clutched his phone against his chest and a growl crawled out of him.

"Would you just leave me the fuck alone?! Why is everyone so interested in my private matters?"

"Cause it’s cute you’ve got a crush. And the only time we really ever see you come out of your shell is when you’re drunk." Antonio smiled at him. "This’ll be good for you!"

Arthur held his hostile glare for a moment longer before going boneless with a sigh. “Fine, whatever. _Whatever_.” He shook his head. “Maybe if I actually do something about this you’ll all leave me the hell alone about it.”

"It hasn’t been _that_ bad has it?”

"Francis alone is more than enough to drive me up a wall." Arthur rolled his eyes. "But now it seems he’s got you on it and Erzsi is nearly as bad as him."

"You’d better get to it then." Antonio flashed him another smile and Arthur’s eye twitched. "Good luck!"

Arthur turned his attention back to his phone. He sighed and pocketed it as Antonio waddled off to do who knew what. He powered down his computer, straightened his desk and made sure he had everything before heading to his car. To his almost-surprise Ivan was there waiting for him.

"Hello again, Mr. Braginsky."

A smile and a small wave was his greeting.

"I haven’t been able to look at your book if that’s what you’re wondering." Arthur said as he unlocked his car.

"That is sort of why I am here, yes." He watched Ivan fiddle a bit with his tie, pink tongue poking out the slightest bit. "I was actually wondering very much if you were going to see your little friend Alfred soon."

Arthur swallowed his groan. “Hopefully sometime soon. Why?” He grit his teeth in preparation for the answer.

"You should share the book with him when you get the chance."

That gave Arthur a surprise. “Sure…I can do that, I suppose.”

"Very good!" Confusion replaced Arthur’s surprise at how the thought of the two of them reading his little book causing such a glow in Ivan. "Be sure to tell me all about it."

"…Of course." One of Arthur’s brows was still elevated and he couldn’t quite bring it down. They stood staring at each other for quite some time, Ivan seemingly run dry on things to say and Arthur’s tongue was as tied as his thoughts.

"I should get going now. I’m meeting my sisters for dinner." One of Ivan’s innocent little smiles was the only farewell Arthur received.

Arthur didn’t bother watching him go, his eyes immediately drawn to the book sitting innocently in the passenger seat, enticing him through the window. Wondering just what the hell he could possibly be getting himself into over a _book_ Arthur threw his door open and climbed inside.

His drive home was as congested and irritating as it usually was. He’d nearly forgotten about replying to Alfred until his phone buzzed.

**_I have to babysit again this weekend :(_ **

_That’s disappointing._

Arthur sighed heavily, honestly not realizing how much he was looking forward to spending time with Alfred again until it’d been taken away from him. Really, he’d just nearly forgotten to answer him back a moment ago and now he felt undeniably melancholy. There would be other chances but it had been quite a while already. He’d dumbly already got in his head that it was set in stone. But his stone had crumbled.

**_Maybe we could at least do lunch sometime next week!_ **

_Only if you want to._

Alfred’s reply was so quick Arthur got whiplash.

**_Of course I want to!!_ **

_Alright, alright. We can discuss it more later._

**_K are u at home now?_ **

_Yes, not doing much though._

**_Do you ever?_ **

Oh, already starting in on him, hm?

_Do you?_

**_Charity work_ **

**_I keep an old man company_ **

Arthur rolled his eyes.

_How do you always pull that on me? I’m only 4 years older than you._

**_You’re a cruel reminder of what’s in store for me! Everything 20 and above is scary. Scary and old_ **

_You sound like a kid._

**_There it is again! You ARE old_ **

_You just aren’t old enough._

**_I will be next month :(((_ **

Arthur raised an eyebrow. His birthday…?

_Your birthday is next month?_

**_Yup the 4th!!!_ **

_Oh, is that what all those fireworks are for every year?_

**_What else would anyone be celebrating? ;D_ **

_Literally anything else._

**_Meeaaann_ **

Arthur held off on replying long enough to log July 4th as Alfred’s birthday into his phone. He needed to think of what to get…Not that he didn’t have time.

_What are you doing tonight then?_

**_We’re just gonna watch movies tonight_ **

_Sounds fun._

**_And Kiku’s cooking tonight! He always has lots of nice snacks and sweets and stuff_ **

_A traditional Japanese meal for you both tonight?_

**_Yup!!!_ **

A yawn interrupted Arthur mid-text. He rubbed at the half formed tears gathering in his eyes.

_I’m going to shower, Alfred._

**_Oh ok_ **

Before heading upstairs to the bathroom Arthur set his phone on the charger and peeked into the fridge to get some idea of what he could have for dinner and think it over while he was bathing.

When Arthur came back down, having decided on some simple spaghetti, he decided to leave Alfred to his evening and concentrate on his own. He put some water on the stove to boil and rummaged about his living room to find his needle points. The last one he’d been working on had been some simple roses. It had been a while since he’d touched it, and when he finally found it it was practically begging to be finished. He got his needles and thread and settled into the sofa and tuned the TV to something mindless for background noise. The TV and even his own thoughts became nothing more than soft fuzz. He was only reminded that he was cooking when the hiss of the water boiling over and onto the burner invaded his space.

With a curse he rose from his spot and padded swiftly to the kitchen.

"At least it’s only water this time…" Arthur sighed and turned the heat down, moving the pot off the burner for a few moments.

When he got the water cleaned up and the pasta actually cooking Arthur found himself stuck in the kitchen, thoughts wandering to familiar but unwelcome places. So nothing to do on Saturday and nothing for the few days in between, either. Arthur was more than excited at the prospect of being out and about with Alfred and Kiku even, something to do that wasn’t part of his normal routine. And now he wasn’t.

Seeing as how his plans had been shot out of the air perhaps a change and a more _adult_ atmosphere would benefit his mood.

He’d go pub hopping on Saturday.

—————

The only interruptions at work the rest of the week was Ivan’s increasingly strange habit of hovering about his work space. Arthur genuinely didn’t mean to keep forgetting the book in his car.

His blood hummed with excitement once Saturday finally rolled around. It really had been a while since he’d gone all-out for a night. In the back of his mind a small part of him took this as a defeat. But that part was quickly smothered. He’d spoken to Alfred earlier in the night, to see how his babysitting was going, and had been careful not to mention too much about his own plans (‘ _Just the usual old man activities for me, you know_ ’). He’d take his car to his favorite bar to start off and see where the night went.

And, from what he can remember, the night went pretty damn good.

He remembered barely audible music and then too loud music and being hot, too hot. Dancing wasn’t his strong point but with a hundred other people drunkenly bopping about he never felt out of place. His head was pounding and his mouth was gritty and disgusting and his stomach appeared to be doing acrobatics. He groaned at the minuscule light invading his senses. His right side hurt too…

"Ah, sleeping beauty is awake." Oh no…

Arthur dragged his eyes open, flinching at the low light in the room and made out the bleary outline of Francis.

"I don’t want to deal with you right now."

"Too bad, you called and woke me up and you’re in my house so you _get_ to deal with me.” Francis said primly and flipped his hair.

Arthur shut his eyes and held his breath as the nausea intensified for a moment.

"When I got there you were on stage with the band they had playing loudly proclaiming you could play better and attempting to wrestle away the poor man’s guitar." Arthur felt the bed he was lying on dip as Francis sat down. "He got a good punch to your side before I could get you away."

_That explains the soreness…_ “I’m sure I could have, too.”

Francis sighed. “This isn’t the type of ‘excitement’ you think you need, Arthur.”

Arthur resisted the rather childish urge to shake his head, knowing the throbbing would only increase. “I know, _I know_.”

"And you’d been doing so well…"

"Come on, Francis, nothing bad happened. I know what I’m doing."

"That doesn’t mean I trust you. At all."

"What exactly do you want from me right now?"

"Nothing, I think. Just telling you what I tell you every time. And you never listen." Francis indeed seemed not to be paying attention, simply going through the motions of such a day.

"I do listen, I just don’t care."

"You really do need to find a better outlet for whatever… _this_ is.”

A stubborn _harrumph_ from Arthur signaled the end of that conversation.

Arthur took the lull in Francis’ berating to try and pull up some of the pieces of last night from the water logged recesses of his mind. He did vaguely recall stumbling onto a stage and wrestling with a scrawny man over his guitar. A smirk crossed his face unbidden.

The snatches of conversation he could dredge up all seemed to center around Alfred. Arthur had bragged and gushed about some imaginary relationship that didn’t really exist. And about Alfred…all about Alfred.

_‘The most wonderful hair, softer than anything.’_

_‘Eyes so clear you could swim in them, get lost and not care whether or not you come back.’_

_‘Full of the silliest ideas, but God I can’t not smile.’_

_‘Just so happy and full of life and zest, I honestly don’t know if I can stand it.’_

While he’d been uninhibited by the alcohol flowing through his bloodstream looking back on his comments now Arthur couldn’t help but blush.

"Do you think Alfred would say yes to me?"

Francis looked at him in surprise. “Yes to…?”

"Us? Together?"

"Well, why on earth would he have a problem with us being together?" A playful fluttering of the eyelashes and Francis leaned closer.

Arthur forced himself slowly into a seated position, unamused and a rare moment without a rebuttal.

Francis sat back a bit, eyes widening. “I certainly think you should try.”

"But do you think he—"

“ _Mon cher_ ,” Francis interrupted, “if it’s following you this much you need to at least try. You’ll figure it out after you get your answer.” Arthur was graced with the most genuine smile directed at him he’d ever witnessed from Francis. “The only thing you talked to me about the whole ride back here was Alfred. ‘Oh, he’s so cute, Francis, just the sweetest thing.’”

For the moment Arthur's embarrassment was spent.

Francis gently patted him on the head. “We’ll go get your car later. Try to sleep the rest of this off.”

Arthur was left alone again, sprawled out on an unfamiliar bed, muddy thoughts mulling about his head.

At their upcoming lunch date he’d ask.

Yes…date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy happy new year everyone !!! i'm still here !!! i'm getting way more excited about what i'm GOING to be doing with this than what is HAPPENING in it so it's taking me some time to get back on schedule. I hope everyone's stuck around and so far has had a good 2015 !!!!! and hopefully it stays good, haha !!!


	10. Chapter 10

_***_

_Stupid, stupid!_ Arthur paced about his bedroom in jittery, terrified anticipation. He’d made such a bold decision and had held firm on it though his confidence dwindled day by day as it approached. And then, when Alfred had texted him after he’d gotten to work the day of with ‘ _See you in a few hours!_ ’ he’d very nearly told Alfred he wasn’t feeling well enough to go. Antonio had talked him up, though.

"You can’t get cold feet now!"

"Why not?" Arthur murmured, glaring forlornly down at his desk.

"Well, what do you think will go wrong?"

Arthur’s panic rose. “He could be thoroughly disgusted with me for one.”

"Aw, he sounds like a good kid. I doubt that’ll be an issue." Antonio patted him on the back but it did little to calm his frazzled nerves.

"And there is always the possibility of rejection."

"Well, yeah, but you’ll have to deal with that one."

"I know." Arthur sighed glumly. "But I’m just—"

"It’s okay to be scared!"

"I’m not scared!" Arthur shouted. "Just…apprehensive."

"Isn’t that the same—"

"No! It’s a different word entirely!"

There was nothing Arthur could do to extinguish the glow in his cheeks, he could only turn his face away. He _was_ scared. But he didn’t feel he needed to let anyone know that.

"I don’t know if an hour and a half will be long enough, anyway…"

"Well if you get down to the wire you’re just gonna have to blurt it out." Antonio winked at him.

_Ugh._ “Thank you, Antonio. That’s helpful.”

"Just do your best! It’ll work out."

"I suppose there’s something to be said for your endless optimism." Arthur sighed. "I do appreciate your help. Though I’m not sure how I can ‘do my best’ in this situation."

"It _means_ you go the extra mile! Go somewhere swanky, get some roses, candy, the works!”

"That’s not exactly my style…"

"And Alfred’s ‘style’? What about him?"

Arthur snorted. “Maybe if they were chocolate roses.”

"Hey, that’s a good idea! Why not go with that?"

"Where am I supposed to find any of that on such short notice?"

"On the way there?" Antonio cocked his head to the side obviously earnest.

Arthur sighed. “Doubtful.”

"Chocolate roses can’t be that hard to find."

"Probably not but like I said I don’t have that much time."

"Are the flowers really a no-go?"

"I guess flowers aren’t a _bad_ idea but…” No, they were typical fare. And Alfred no doubt enjoyed them. Arthur didn’t think he had the courage if he were being honest. He wasn’t sure he could even go through with his stupid confession, either. And after all, even if he did find the strength to pull through his own plan wouldn’t the meal be present enough? Then again what kind of impression would he make if he turned up with nothing?

"God, what am I going to do? This is a stupid idea."

"Want me to go with for support?"

"You want me to bring my own cheerleading squad?"

Antonio paused, tapping his chin in thought. “It’s not really a squad if it’s just me. Who else should I bring?”

Despite himself Arthur smiled. “Again, I do appreciate how strangely devoted you seem to helping me but you or anyone else coming wouldn’t help.”

"Not even Francis? I could get him to come with me."

“ _Especially_ not Francis. He makes everything worse, I figured you’d know that by now.”

Antonio laughed. “Maybe, maybe.” Another brief pause. “Seriously though good luck, Arthur. It’ll work out one way or another. But I need to get a little more done before my own lunch break.” Arthur lurched forward in his seat at the firm open handed slap on his back. He watched Antonio head back to his desk before he went back to sulking.

Maybe he shouldn’t have shot down having someone along for moral support so quickly. But that would be weird. Especially having to return to work afterward.

What had to be his 50th sigh of the day escaped him and Arthur’s forehead met his desk.

He should try to keep himself distracted until it was time to face his doom.

Sitting up Arthur attempted to pat his hair down as he pulled out his phone. The last thing he’d sent to Alfred that morning was a curt ‘ _See you_ ' as he didn't know what else to say.

Earlier he’d sent Alfred the name of the restaurant and the address.

**_Oh I know where that is I’ve never been though!!!_ **

_It’ll be my treat._

**_Seriously?_ **

He put his phone away and tried not to fret anymore than he already was.

He failed.

His legs were bouncing and he couldn’t get them to stop and Antonio had come over again when the sound of his repeated pen clicks had gotten to be too much.

God, had he ever been this nervous before?

When it was finally time for lunch Ivan had stopped by his desk as well. Sadly for curious Ivan he wasn’t greeted by a friendly face as Arthur had effectively started his career as a board, stiff and straight backed, staring blankly at the clock hanging on the back wall of the office.

"Is something wrong with Arthur?" He asked, not really expecting an answer.

Ludwig came to stand next to him suddenly, arms crossed. “Something seems off indeed.”

"It’s just nerves!" Antonio piped up helpfully before disappearing out the door, off to his own stress-free break, the bastard.

"Nerves? Over what?" Ludwig asked.

"Can’t decide what to have?" Ivan questioned jokingly. "You have quite a few lunch breaks ahead of you, Arthur."

"I’m going to guess that isn’t it." Ludwig said. "Care to enlighten us?"

"Not really, I…I’m not feeling very well suddenly." _Pathetic_.

Ludwig raised an eyebrow, Ivan cocked his head.”You seemed fine just a moment ago.”

"I know but I—I…" Arthur trailed off and his legs shook in their endless bouncing. He didn’t know if he had the strength to stand.

"Antonio seemed to know. Tell us what you told him." Ludwig said gruffly. He hadn’t meant to give an order but it came out as one.

The heavy _thump_ of Arthur’s forehead and his desk getting acquainted once more stopped any further prodding.

"I have a date, okay?" He blurted, ignoring the pain he’d caused himself.

Ivan and Ludwig shared a look.

"Is that all?"

"What do you mean ‘is that all’?!" Arthur barked. He’d been working himself into a tizzy all morning and that’s all they had to say?!

"Just make sure you get back on time. I won’t tolerate tardiness." With that Ludwig disappeared as quickly as he’d come.

_Thanks for the support…_

Ivan was smiling at him though. “It is with Alfred, yes?”

Being questioned forthright like that had Arthur’s cheeks burning for some reason. “Y-yes.”

"I’m sure all will be fine." He glanced over at the clock. "You may want to be hurrying, though."

Arthur snapped to attention and took in the clock himself. By some miracle his legs didn’t give out on him when he pushed himself away from his desk. And nearly fell over in the process.

He’d told Alfred to be there by 12:15…shit. It wasn’t a terribly long walk but if he didn’t hurry…He’d be late for their first date!

Arthur didn’t think to give Ivan a proper farewell as he ran past him. His voice followed him down the hall toward the elevator.

"Good luck!"

Arthur had booked it out of the building and had been making good time until a particular store caught his eye. A small jewelry store, diamonds and gold chains and gems of all colors and shapes and sizes glittering in the window like stars. Maybe they’d have something…

That would be better than flowers, right?

——————

He was winded and hunched over fighting to get air in his lungs but he’d made it in time. Just around the corner and the second store on the street.

Arthur stood straight and composed himself, patting the small white box tucked safely in his pocket. Strangely, now that he was so close, pushing himself along, his nervousness had faded to a quiet fuzziness in the back of his mind. Now all he had to do was keep himself on track, not think of all the things that could still go terribly wrong…

With a final burst of speed Arthur flung himself around the corner, too fast for his thoughts to keep up. He was hunched over, hands on his knees again. Still hadn’t gotten enough air…

"There he is!"

Alfred’s voice.

Arthur gulped.

Slowly Arthur picked his head up.

He didn’t know whether to laugh or cry at what he saw.

Alfred was waving at him, sorely under-dressed for the setting waiting for them inside. It wasn’t a terribly fancy place, not formal. But it was certainly not the atmosphere for a t-shirt with a donut on it that read ‘donut worry, be happy’. Maybe all of his jewelry would make up for it…

But the worst part was the smaller figure standing next to Alfred.

He’d brought Kiku along.

Of all the things Arthur had thought of that could’ve gone wrong that certainly wasn’t one of them. Or that there would be a witness to all the other horrible things that could _still_ go wrong!

Arthur was pretty sure at this point the correct response was to cry.

Arthur straightened himself out again and made his way toward the two.

Alfred’s smile dropped the closer he got. “What’s wrong?”

"It’s nothing…" Arthur mumbled.

He honestly should have expected something like this. Neither of them had actually clarified this as a date. But Arthur had assumed that when Alfred knew what restaurant they were going to he would have gotten the hint. Was that asking too much? Perhaps not normally, but with Alfred…

Arthur sighed. He should have known better.

"Are you sure?" Alfred asked, brow creased.

"Everything’s fine, Alfred." Arthur managed a genuine smile. "Really now, boy, where are your manners? Don’t you have some introductions to take care of?"

It took a moment for Alfred to react. “Oh! Right!” He motioned wildly to Kiku standing quietly beside him. “This is Kiku!” Alfred wrapped his hands around Kiku’s smaller shoulders. Though that stance quickly morphed into a lopsided hug. “He’s my best friend!”

A smile finally appeared on Kiku’s roundish face as he patted the arms encircling him.

Alfred straightened himself and Arthur waited for him to continue. “And this is Arthur my, uh,” he paused, catching himself and Arthur could have sworn he saw the briefest flash of pink in his cheeks before he shook his head. “Other best friend?” A sheepish glance seemed to be asking for Arthur’s approval.

Arthur answered with a grin. “I’ll assume that’s better than what you were going to say first.” That soft blush was back and Kiku wore an amused little smile as Arthur stretched his hand out. “It’s a pleasure.”

"It’s nice to meet you as well." Kiku bent at the waist in a bow as they shook and Arthur absently mimicked him.

Alfred had become more interested in what was happening inside the restaurant peering through the glass.

"I’m sorry." Kiku said quietly.

Arthur looked at him in surprise.

"For what?"

"I tried to tell him I didn’t think I was invited. Especially when we got here." A shake of the head. "It’s hard to get him to listen sometimes."

"Don’t worry too much about it." Arthur ran a hand through his hair. "I could have entirely prevented this."

"I’ll try to stay out of the way."

Blood flooded Arthur’s cheeks. “I guess that means you know what my intentions are?”

The first flash of teeth Arthur had seen in any of Kiku’s smiles was another surprise. “Be kind to him.”

"I will!" Arthur’s voice rose far louder than he’d intended and, to his embarrassment, cracked.

Alfred turned around at his shout. “Will what?”

"Nothing! Stop—stop playing around and let’s go inside!" Arthur bulldozed ahead and flung the door open.

"I was letting you guys talk." Alfred pouted, crossed his arms and followed inside behind a chuckling Kiku.

"Hello, how many today?"

They were led to a table near the back and ordered their drinks.

"Whoa, this place is fancy." Alfred observed from behind his menu.

"Yes…a little extravagant for a simple lunch." A verbal nudge that was ultimately lost on Alfred.

Alfred had already returned his attention back to the menu. Arthur watched his mouth work around the names of foreign dishes. He happened to catch Kiku’s deep brown eyes staring rather intently at him. He jumped when Kiku cleared his throat. “Excuse me a moment.”

_Wait, what?! Already?!_ Arthur met Kiku’s lingering gaze with one full of pleading. He’d nearly forgotten his jumbled nerves, too. Kiku shrugged and Arthur’s heart sped up. _A little bit of warning would have been nice!_ Arthur shouted in his head. He didn’t know if he was ready.

"Don’t know what half this stuff is…" Alfred trailed off, murmuring to himself. Arthur could feel him kicking his feet beneath the table.

The butterflies in his stomach had him squirming and his palms were sweating and he should just hurry up and _get it over with_.

"Ah, uh, Alfred," Arthur started weakly. He cleared his throat, gaining his courage.

Alfred looked up at him from his menu. “Yeah?”

"We’ve—I’ve, uh, it’s been…fun getting to know you these last few months." Arthur had to stop and collect his thoughts, work through his words. That probably wasn’t the best way too start that. "And I look forward to seeing you whenever we’re not together."

Alfred beamed at him from across the table and Arthur’s heart skipped a beat. “Me too!” The warmth in Arthur’s chest quickly dimmed, though. “Never figured the weird guy with cream puff all over his face in the park would come to be someone I wanna waste time with.”

He wasn’t getting it…

Of course. He’d have to be a little more forward.

Wait, what did he say? “Ha ha, yes, yes. Very funny.” And he was about to bare his heart to this boy?

Alfred made a face at him and attempted to hide himself behind his menu. He brought it up too quickly and ended up whacking himself in the nose.

_Yeah. Yeah, I am_. What was Arthur getting himself into?

"No, Alfred, that’s not exactly what I’m trying to say." Arthur shook his head and wondered why he was so nervous in the first place.

The menu was still propped open in front of Alfred’s face and Arthur could only see the top of his head and his eyes. He could tell the he’d cocked his head. “What’re ya trying to say then?”

"First," Arthur started, knocking the menu down, "get that out of the way." Alfred sat back in surprise and couldn’t do much more than blink. "And second, I need you to really listen and give me an honest answer."

"Oh, um…okay." Alfred blinked owlishly at him, confused and a little nervous. He’d stopped kicking his feet and started fidgeting with his hands.

In. Out. Deep breaths.

"Alfred, I really do treasure whatever time we get to spend together. It’s gotten embarrassingly hard to wait to see you again, really."

Another deep breath.

"And I’d like to see you even more. There’s more than I’ll ever really know to learn about you. But that doesn’t mean I can’t try to learn it all."

Alfred really seemed to be taking in what he was saying but Arthur still couldn’t tell if his words and intent were registering.

"But I think I know enough right now. I know I adore your goofy smile and your idiotic ideas. I know I love your bright silliness and your sweet, if oblivious, heart."

Arthur’s heart fluttered in his chest. He was actually doing this and, if he was reading the other right, Alfred seemed to finally be getting it. He was still fidgeting with his hands but they’d moved to his lap. A becoming blush stained his cheeks and Alfred seemed to be strangely shy about romantic actions. Blue eyes flickered from the table to barely meeting Arthur’s own eyes to down at his hands.

"So, Alfred," Arthur slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out that little box. "I’d very much like to call us a bit more than ‘best friends’."

Red faced and totally blindsided Alfred stared at the white gold bracelet, blue topazes winking at him from the bezel setting. Arthur held the little box open, waiting, nerves steadily coming back, falling over his shoulders.

"So d-do I get an answer?" He dared to ask as Alfred continued to do nothing but stare. Arthur had gone rigid. He’d had enough of waiting for one day.

"You’re—you’re asking me to…I mean you want to be…"

His hesitation gave Arthur pause.

"This isn’t a joke?"

"Of course not." Arthur was genuinely stunned.

Alfred finally managed to look him in the eye for more than a half second. “Really?” His voice seemed so unnaturally small.

"Really." Arthur affirmed, dropping the box to the table. He took out the bracelet and motioned for Alfred’s hand.

Alfred slowly complied and Arthur gently took his hand, steadying him. “I don’t know why you’d think that,” he said as he clasped the sparkling jewelry around Alfred’s wrist. “I’d never do anything like that. Especially not to you.” He took Alfred’s hand again. “I meant everything. You’ve somehow burrowed your way into me and become an important fixture in my life. And if you don’t want me that’s fine. But I need to hear it now.”

"No, I do!" Alfred exclaimed, squeezing Arthur’s hand back. "I’m sorry, that wasn’t about you I just…" His eyes were misty. But he smiled, small and genuine, sweeter than any dessert that could have been offered on the menu. "Yes, I’d love to be with you. _Really_ with you!”

Arthur returned Alfred’s smile. That was certainly an Alfred-answer.

"Sorry for the wait. Have you decided on what to have today?"

Both Alfred and Arthur jumped in their seats as their waitress made her quite delayed return with their drinks. Alfred’s face had gone beet red again and Arthur’s face matched for the first time that day. She set their drinks down and waited patiently, pen and notebook in hand. Arthur cleared his throat and gave an amazingly steady answer. “We’ll need a few more minutes.”

She nodded and walked off, stopping at a nearby table. Arthur exhaled loudly when she was far enough away. Alfred reached for his drink thinking maybe that would cool his face down.

They both slowly collected themselves, and as Arthur perused the menu it slowly sunk in that he and Alfred were officially, actually, one hundred percent dating. He found he couldn’t stop smiling. His chest felt like sunshine, flowers blooming in his insides. All of the stress and nerves and panic of the day completely worth it.

He looked up from the menu and found Alfred staring at him. “What?”

Another smile. “I was trying to figure out a way to ask you out, too. I guess I’m just really happy you did it first.”

"Are you?" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

Alfred nodded, and the way he seemed to be glowing, something different about his smile, he really was over the moon. “Really happy.”

Arthur’s expression softened. Their waitress choose then to come back and check on them.

"Still looking or are we ready?"

"Have you decided, Alfred?"

"I think so." His finger was hovering over whatever it was he wanted. Probably didn’t want to try and pronounce it.

"Do you know what your other friend would like as well?"

Both Alfred and Arthur took quite a few moments to realize that they’d entered as a group of three.

"I’ll go see if he’s okay!" Alfred stood from the table and quickly made his way to the restroom.

Arthur held his hand against his forehead. What a mess the day had ended up being. Though, despite the mess, it wasn’t fruitless, and that’s all Arthur hoped for.

The waitress laughed and Arthur straightened in his seat. Thankfully Alfred returned with Kiku shortly and all three of them were seated together again waiting on their meals.

"Congratulations." Kiku very clearly addressed Alfred.

A blush. “Thanks. I guess you were right earlier when you said I should’ve come alone.”

"Yes, I was." Kiku smiled, patting him gently on the shoulder. "But it’s so very like you to not listen to me."

"That’s not true, I listen!" Alfred protested. "Sometimes."

“‘Sometimes’ being every three years or so?” Arthur pitched in.

"Something like that."

"It’s not my fault my ideas are always better." Alfred turned his face away.

"Oh, I’ll bet they are."

"If you guys are just gonna keep making fun of me I don’t even know why I’m here."

Arthur and Kiku shared a look and directed their unamused stares at Alfred.

"You’re the reason we’re both here."

"I didn’t know!" Alfred said indignantly.

The two shared quiet laughter at Alfred’s expense as their food was brought out.

——————

As it turned out Arthur did turn up back at work late. But he was having a hard time thinking of anything that could dampen his spirits. Even as Ludwig reprimanded him in front of everyone and got increasingly more agitated as Arthur smiled the whole way through.

"Hey! Arthur! Looks like things went well!" Antonio greeted him eagerly as he settled back down at his desk. "Sooo?"

"He said yes." Arthur said, giddy.

"Ooh, congrats!" Antonio wheeled his chair over and crashed into him. "See? Nothing to worry about."

"Don’t go getting him into more trouble than he already is, Antonio!" Ludwig shouted from his office.

Antonio wheeled himself back to his desk at being reprimanded.

Arthur didn’t care about whatever trouble may be headed his way. If he stayed a little later and got handed a few extra things to look over and work on that was fine. His cheeks were beginning to ache from smiling. He could definitely handle a little more work tossed his way.

Surprisingly Ludwig let him leave at the usual time with a stiff but sincere offering of congratulations.

So he left, still walking on air but he’d managed to save his face and stopped smiling. Mostly.

When he stepped out into the sun, ready to head home and do some work out back, he was a little surprised to see Alfred sitting on one of the benches near the steps. He wasn’t paying much attention to the decently sized mob exiting the building. Instead his eyes were glued to his wrist, admiring his shimmering new addition. He’d done that through most of the lunch as Arthur and Kiku got to know each other a bit better. He was much more subdued than Alfred and easy to talk with. Much of it was small talk, how classes were going and if he was looking forward to his trip. He hadn’t opened up a whole lot yet but it was nice to finally put a name to a face.

Arthur walked up to him, unnoticed, before taking a seat beside him. Alfred looked up finally and, upon noticing it was Arthur, smiled at his new boyfriend. “Hi!”

"Hello," Arthur greeted in turn.

They held eye contact for a brief moment before Alfred looked away, down at nervously shifting legs.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur asked

Alfred scuffed the ground with his shoes. “Well, I remembered I never got to show you that store I wanted to a while ago.”

"Oh, you did mention a place you wanted to show me, didn’t you?"

Alfred nodded. “So I was wondering if maybe you wanted to check it out with me today?”

"I suppose I have some free time." Arthur said cooly. With some effort. His heart leapt at the fact that Alfred came to him first. On the same day no less.

Alfred’s endearing nervous tics had vanished and he smiled again. “Awesome! It reminded me of you a lot, I know you’ll find something!”

Alfred hopped up and Arthur followed. “You said it was fairly close?” He asked.

"Yup! But it’s the opposite way you usually go." Alfred said, pointing animatedly down the sidewalk.

"Lead the way, then."

The walk there was indeed short and oddly quiet. Alfred was always a few steps in front of him, not adding any sort of conversation to fill the silence between them. He still seemed a little nervous, awkward about the whole “relationship” thing. It’d only been a few hours after all. And even as Arthur came down from what had been euphoric joy he was still feeling that little nervous ball coiled in his stomach. It’d been a long time since he’d had a legitimate relationship himself. It hadn’t ended badly and, to be honest, it wasn’t all that spectacular. He barely remembered it. So how would this one go?

"There it is!" Alfred exclaimed suddenly, startling Arthur.

He looked up at the little unassuming store, its sign lacking any presence or pomp or circumstance. It was just a simple banner in plain, default typeface that read _Connections_.

_Connections…?_

"Is our relationship already in trouble?" Arthur asked, confused.

"No, silly." Alfred said, in one off the rare moments where he rolled his eyes at Arthur. "Just come in!"

Alfred pushed the door open and Arthur followed. The first thing he noticed were large, stunning geodes facing the entrance. Purple and teal crystals enticed him over.

"Are these for sale?" He asked in awe.

"Yeah, but those are pretty expensive. They have some smaller, cheaper ones."

Arthur and Alfred wandered aimlessly around the little shop. And Arthur had to admit he was thoroughly enraptured. There were dozens of books on supernatural subjects, rocks, magic, and all things otherworldly. Statues of dragons and gnomes and Faeries were all on full display, some small and absolutely darling to hulking and fine crafted down to the smallest details. There was even a little station where you could buy rocks. The little baskets had what they were called and full descriptions on what each one spiritually meant. There were even advertisements for psychic and palm readings that took place there and a full jewelry section that Alfred immediately gravitated to. It was a strange little mish-mosh of a store and Arthur felt oddly at home.

The Fae that seemed to infinitely follow Alfred seemed to feel at home there too, finally coming out to play for the day. That probably also had something to do with how sparse customers were in this particular store. But they danced about the geodes and crystals, admiring the fine jewelry with Alfred.

They spent a good deal of time walking around together, still not saying much but the atmosphere grew more and more relaxed. Turned out visiting the place was a good idea.

Arthur and Alfred both walked out of the store with a small bag of the rocks and Arthur a few books heavier.

"And what _else_ are you supposed to do with birthday cake?”

"Eat it?" Arthur said, deadpan.

He’d decided it would be for the best to walk Alfred to his apartment.

"Well, yeah, but that’s why you have two! My Ma always made me two."

"You probably could have warned him first, at the very least."

“‘Cause that’d be just as fun.” Alfred scoffed.

"Yes, getting kicked out was _tons_ of fun I’m sure.” Arthur paused, something from earlier finally registering for him. “Are you saying your mother made a cake specifically to smash in your face?”

"Yeah?" Alfred said, confused as to why he was even asking.

Arthur shook his head as they stopped in from of Alfred’s door. They stood for a moment, both shifting from foot to foot.

"Do you, uh, wanna come in for a minute?" Alfred asked as he unlocked the door.

"I’m not in a rush…" Arthur trailed off as he followed Alfred inside.

Alfred floated over to his balcony and drew the curtains open to let the light in.

It’d been a while since Arthur had visited. The only real difference was it was a little neater in the main room than last time. He watched Alfred enter the kitchen. “Want something to drink?”

"No, thank you."

Alfred shrugged and took out a coke for himself.

"I see you’re actually stocked up today." Arthur said as he caught a glimpse of the refrigerator. "I hope you’ve been making an effort to keep it full."

Alfred pouted at Arthur’s words, knocking the fridge door closed with his hip.

Arthur turned away from him, drawn to the photos he’d neglected on his first visit. Most of them seemed fairly recent and mostly featured Alfred and Kiku. One of him with two older women caught Arthur’s eye.

"Alfred? Who is this?" He asked, pointing.

Alfred looked over Arthur’s shoulder. “My parents!”

"Parents…" Arthur mimicked. "You’re adopted?"

"Yes?" Alfred tilted his head.

"You’re adopted."

"Did I not mention that yet?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K-I-S-S-I-N-G !!!! i wanted to get this up on valentine's for heh, obvious reasons. but it kept going a little farther out of my reach than i intended. anyway, now i really hope to be getting into the nitty gritty parts of it after this ! really REALLY


	11. Chapter 11

***

“Is that a problem?” Alfred asked, his voice not giving away he really thought it was. Though he still felt compelled to ask.

“Well, no, of course not. I’m just a bit surprised.”

“That’s my Mama Lottie and Mama Camila.”

The woman Alfred pointed out as “Mama Lottie” could easily pass as Alfred’s birth mother. Shoulder length blonde hair seemed just a touch darker than Alfred’s own. Grey-blue eyes seemed to be challenging the camera.

“Mama Camila” on the other hand had olive skin and long curly black hair. Chocolate brown eyes seemed to hold all of life’s mysteries.

“‘Mama’ was more when I was younger.” Alfred admitted. “I usually use ‘Mom’ or ‘Ma’ but it works when I need a _particular_ mom.”

“I see.” Arthur said, still examining the photo. The three of them were standing in front of a two-story from what Arthur could see. Which wasn’t much. Alfred didn’t appear any younger. He seemed to be the one taking the picture so Arthur was treated to extreme close-ups. Mama Lottie was on his right, one arm draped across his neck. Mama Camila was to his left, gently squeezing his shoulder. Alfred was winking at the camera but it looked more like a grimace.

“That’s the day I left to come here.”

“Do you visit often?” Arthur asked, setting the frame down.

“Not really.” Alfred kicked at the ground. “I call and video chat and stuff a lot though.”

“That’s something at least.”

“Talking to them recently I guess they’ve been getting pretty serious about adopting another kid.”

“Oh, yeah? Have you given your input?” Arthur asked conversationally. Though his mind was wandering to other thoughts already.

“I think it’d be great!” Alfred enthused. “Besides I’m pretty much out of the nest. I don’t think what I think matter as much.”

Arthur made a noise of acknowledgment but said nothing more.

Alfred was adopted. Of all the things he could have learned today, he learned Alfred was adopted. No blood relatives to confirm for Arthur that he was being silly. No logical barrier to stand in the way of Arthur’s ‘Alfred is a Faerie’ theory.

The only thing standing in his way was how in the _Hell_ he was supposed to confirm it.

And how, really, would he? Alfred couldn’t even _see_ the Fae. How could he be one?

“Arthur? You still in there?”

The soft pressure of Alfred squeezing his arm brought Arthur out of his thoughts.

“Y-yes. Sorry, I got distracted.” Alfred blinked curiously at him. “I should, ah, get going I suppose.”

Arthur felt a slight pang as Alfred’s face fell. “Oh. Yeah, right. I guess it’s kinda late.”

“W-well, it’s not as if I actually have anything to do.” He said quickly, clenching his fists. “If you’re so hungry for company I can…” He trailed off as Alfred smiled and the hands on his arm squeezed a little tighter.

“Do you want a drink then?”

“You wouldn’t happen to have tea, would you?”

——————

“We need to get you a couch.” Arthur grumbled as the beanbags consumed him. Alfred had pushed his entire pile of the things in front of the TV for them to sit on. He got an amused smile in return.

“Come on, they’re comfy!” Alfred laughed from his spot next to Arthur.

Arthur grumbled more under his breath.

“You have to be confident! They sense your fear.” Alfred said matter-of-factly.

Arthur rolled his eyes and resituated himself.

The TV was on, the screen nearly still and quiet, one of Alfred’s game systems booted up but not touched since. Arthur still found his thoughts wandering. He needed to figure out the puzzle that was Alfred. Not just for his own interests but didn’t Alfred have a right to know what he was? Who he was?

Alfred was still fidgety. Nervous energy skittered through his blood and he couldn’t sit still. Arthur noticed though he was unsure of what he could do to quell whatever Alfred’s issue was.

So, when Alfred inched closer to him, surprising him with warm arms wrapping around his middle, Arthur couldn’t stop himself from jumping. Alfred pressed his face into Arthur’s arm and drew himself closer. Frozen in surprise for several moments, Arthur finally gained control of himself and freed his arm from Alfred’s hold. With his blushing face exposed Alfred squeezed his eyes shut like that would make him invisible.

Arthur only looked down at him, concerned. “Are you alright?” He followed his instincts to try and comfort Alfred, gently patting him on the head.

“Yes!” Alfred half-shouted, flustered, nodding his head furiously.

“You’re—you’re sure?”

Arthur, confusion and concern fighting for dominance, was suddenly struck by a realization. Alfred was snuggling. And he was asking him if he was alright.

“R-right, right, of course you are.” Arthur stammered, embarrassment beating out all other emotions. Alfred responded by pressing himself into Arthur’s side so he could hide his face again.

Arthur laid himself down again and eased his arm around Alfred. The arms around his own stomach tightened a bit. They lay in an awkward silence for at least a full minute. Anyone would think neither had been in a relationship before. Arthur’s embarrassment took a backseat for a moment. Could it be possible this _was_ Alfred’s first relationship? The way he’d acted when Arthur had asked…

“Alfred, can I ask you something?”

Finally gaining the strength to look up Alfred met Arthur’s gaze. “What?” His voice was quiet.

“Earlier when—when I asked you out. You said you thought I was joking. Why?”

Alfred flinched, his eyes leaving Arthur’s face.

Arthur gently rubbed Alfred’s back. “I—I’m sorry. If you don’t want to talk about it that’s fine.”

“No, I…it’s not a big deal.” Alfred’s arms tightened around him again. He coughed to fill the silence. “It’s just that when I was little I was a lot, uh,” he paused, searching for the right words. Maybe afraid to say the right ones. “Heavier.”

Arthur wasn’t sure what to say.

“And when I eventually figured myself out. That I liked boys, I mean. I didn’t think it was weird. ‘Cause my moms and stuff, ya know?” Alfred used one of his hands to draw circles with his finger on Arthur’s covered stomach. “So I’m used to getting teased and ‘pranked’, all that _fun_ stuff.”

Arthur still couldn’t find the words he needed. Alfred had been the subject of ridicule? Bullied?

Words failing him, Arthur positioned himself so he could give Alfred a proper hug. Though the position was enormously awkward. Arthur would need to look into some furniture. Alfred’s birthday was coming up after all.

His hug was returned and Alfred graced him with a smile.

“I’m sorry.” Is all Arthur could think to say.

“You didn’t do anything.” Alfred said gently. “I still had my friends. I’d hardly call my school years a ‘hard time’”

“Still, I,” Arthur chewed on his lip. These events were gone and done long before they’d met and yet he felt he should have been able to do something.

“So, during high school, I worked really hard to trim down. And I did!” Alfred proclaimed proudly. “I’ve still got some,” Alfred crinkled his nose, “pudge.” He smiled again. “It’s been kinda hard to keep up the good diet and running and stuff since I started school again.”

“I can see how that would be troublesome. Maybe we could pick it up again together.”

“You don’t need to worry about that.” Alfred said sincerely.

“Well, neither do you.” Arthur countered, adding a squeeze. “But if you want to I can go along with you.”

“But you look great and I’m…” Alfred trailed off uncomfortably, legs wriggling.

Arthur’s heart constricted. “If I can manage to do anything during however much time we have together,” he started, taking Alfred’s chin and forcing eye contact. “I’m going to help you get those silly thoughts out of your head.”

“They’re not silly, they’re true,” Alfred murmured. His chin still held in Arthur’s grasp made it hard to fully look away but he found the courage to break eye contact.

Arthur shook his head. "Well, I’ll start off by saying even if all of those other things are true it doesn’t mean you don’t look great.”

Alfred flinched and for a moment Arthur worried he may not have softened whatever blow he made.

"Do you want to do that, though? Me coming with you?”

Alfred shrugged one shoulder and looked him in the eye. “I guess, if you really want to. I don’t wanna inconvenience you or anything.”

“It’s not an inconvenience, I offered.” Arthur chuckled.

A crooked smile planted itself on Alfred’s face. Arthur hoped that was a sign he was relieved about getting all of that out in the open.

“So, um, now that you’ve gotten to know a little more about me…can I ask _you_ something?”

“Of course,” Arthur said. He quirked an eyebrow. “What would you like to know?”

“Well, what was your, uh…what were your teenage years like? Or your childhood or…you know.”

“You’re wondering about that whole ‘punk’ thing, right?”

“Maaaybe.”

“I think you’re reading a bit too much into it.” Arthur laughed and propped himself up on the beanbags. “I liked the look, that was most of it. There was a certain attitude and atmosphere to being a group like that…People being wary and even a bit intimidated by you is, well, kind of a rush. Especially when you’re a teenager. A teenager whose brothers stand out far more than you do.”

Alfred had rolled himself onto his stomach, looking up at him intently.

“And it’s not as if I was really pressured into any of the things I did. You probably won’t believe me but I have a bit of a thrill seekers attitude. And, again, I was always looking to amplify that rush when I was younger.” Arthur sighed, half-formed memories flashing through his mind. “It was fun while it lasted. But I wouldn’t dream of getting mixed up in any of it again. Something that starts out as 'fun’ or 'casual’ can quickly turn into the only reason you get up in the morning.” He decided to leave out the part that a few of the friends he used to be in contact with managed to tumble down that ill-fated path.

“What about your band?”

“Oh, that never would’ve worked out. That really was just for fun. A dream that didn’t need to be realized.”

“But I liked hearing you play.”

Arthur’s eyes widened a fraction. He’d forgotten about that.

“I could sing for you again sometime.” Arthur rubbed at his arm. “If you really want to hear it, I mean, what you heard last time was honestly not that difficult but…since I’ve just been getting back into playing again we’ve been sticking to simpler things and I–”

“I wouldn’t know about that. But I like your voice.”

Arthur’s face heated up.

Alfred laughed before he could say more and sat up. He was drawn into a bone-crushing hug. Arthur coughed and squeezed his eyes shut. “Alfred,” he sputtered.

“Sorry, sorry!” Alfred apologized quickly and drew back.

Arthur drew in a few rattling gasps as soon as he was free. Alfred’s hands were still on his arms, kneading a bit. “Sorry…”

“It’s–it’s alright.” Arthur gave a breathless chuckle before he managed to compose himself. “A little softer this time, hm?”

Alfred lit up, eyes shining. Arthur nearly found himself bowled over as Alfred clung to him again, obviously straining to be gentler. They fell back against the beanbags as Arthur snaked an arm around Alfred’s middle and used his other to pet Alfred’s head where it lay nuzzled against his neck.

They lost track of time, lying nestled together in a warm nest. Alfred eventually pulled himself away though it looked like he didn’t want to. He sat poised above Arthur for a few long moments, straddling him. “Before, uh…” Alfred started. He worried at his lip, eyes refusing to catch Arthur’s. “Before you go I think you should know I’ve never actually–”

“This is your first relationship, isn’t it?”

“N-no! Just–just this is my first really serious relationship. I have been in relationships before, I have, ok?!”

Something about the way Alfred still refused to look at him and the red painting his cheeks told Arthur there was at least some truth to that. Still…

Arthur sat up. “Really?”

“Yeah, really!”

“Then what are you supposed to do when I,” Arthur leaned in close, lips inches away from Alfred’s ear. “Do this?” He brought one hand up to cup Alfred’s cheek and finally had Alfred looking him in the face. His brilliant blue eyes, the energy in them seemed almost sporadic. The blush on his face had gone to the tips of his ears. Arthur smiled as Alfred squeezed his eyes. He leaned in close again and pressed a soft, chaste kiss to Alfred’s temple.

Hesitantly, Alfred opened his eyes.

“Relax.” Arthur soothed, petting his hair. “We can take this slow.”

“Do you always play dirty?” Alfred grumbled, trying to will the blush from his cheeks.

Arthur brought Alfred into a hug then, and he was happy when it was returned. “Just letting you know you don’t have to act so big. I don’t mind if you’re inexperienced.”

“I am _not_!”

A sigh. He probably wouldn’t budge. That was fine for Arthur, though.

“What makes you so confident that you’re so much more experienced than I am?”

“Love, there are so many different things I could tell you but I really don’t think I should.”

Alfred pulled away again and looked at him. Arthur watched the hundreds of questions flit about in Alfred’s mind but, thankfully, he didn’t actually voice any of them.

“I hope whatever just crossed your mind doesn’t make you think any less of me.”

Slowly, Alfred shook his head. Arthur squeezed him in relief.

“But, you know, I wouldn’t exactly say I’m a _relationship_ expert. Or any sort of genius on love.”

“Well…I guess we can figure it out together.” Alfred smiled. A big, genuine smile and Arthur felt his heart warm.

“I guess so.” He smiled back, closing the space between them again.

“Uh…isn’t it…kinda late?” Alfred’s cheeks had pinked again and he ducked his head.

Arthur blinked and glanced at his watch. “Ah, I suppose it is.” _Shame_.

Arthur moved to get up. Only he was hindered by the beanbags devouring his hand. He slipped. Alfred laughed and hopped up, yanking Arthur up by the arm.

“Can we have lunch tomorrow?” Alfred asked eagerly as Arthur gained his footing.

“Of course. Where would you like to go?”

“Actually, I want to go to that little café you took me to before.”

Arthur groaned. “Really?”

“Yes. Pleeeaase?”

“Okay, alright, don’t beg.” Arthur sighed. “We can go.”

“Yay!”

“Besides, I’d love to flaunt you to Francis.”

Alfred laughed. “I’m nothing to flaunt.”

“Mm, I beg to differ.”

They walked toward the door and Alfred pulled it open.

“So…see you tomorrow?” Alfred fidgeted as he stood in the doorway.

“I’ll pay again, of course.”

“Oh, you don’t have t–”

“I _want_ to.”

“I will next time then!”

“If you really want to…”

“I want to! You can’t every time. I wanna do stuff for you, too!”

Arthur smiled. “Alright, next time.”

Alfred looked ready to pounce, muscles tense. But he hesitated.

“Um, Arthur, can I…” He paused. “Can we…uh…” His mouth worked around non-forming words, his face warming again.

Arthur had an idea. “Kiss?”

A vigorous nod.

“Okay, how about we start like this.” Arthur moved in again, taking Alfred’s face in his hands. Alfred’s hands timidly settled on Arthur’s waist.

“Do I–”

“Just relax.”

The only thing that lingered between them was their breath. Alfred’s eyes slowly slipped closed and Arthur pressed closer, lips gingerly brushing against Alfred’s. He still seemed nervous, unsure how to react. That was fine. Arthur pressed in a bit harder before drawing back. Nice, chaste. Probably the sweetest, most innocent kiss Arthur had given. Or received. It left his mouth feeling pleasant, like he’d kissed the velvety petals of a flower.

Alfred opened his eyes, slow, easy.

Arthur’s smile filled his vision.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, alright?”

His nervousness faded and he grinned back. “Okay.”

“Goodnight, love.”

“Night!”

Arthur made the quick trek back to his car in the parking lot, thankful Alfred had reminded him of leaving before it got too dark. He was also thankful the Fae had decided to give them some proper privacy while he was there.

The Fae…

Alfred had to have some sort of connection with the Fae. Something other than just somehow drawing them in.

Arthur quickly found his car and hopped in, grateful that the traffic shouldn’t be too bad going home. He checked his mirrors and looked about, eyes catching on that old book he’d promised Ivan he’d take a look at. The odd, curving runes seemed to be calling out to him. Didn’t Ivan say he should also have Alfred take a look at it? Maybe he’d bring it to lunch tomorrow.

——————

Arthur rapped heavily on Alfred’s apartment door. “You better be awake in there, Alfred. I don’t have time to wait for you to get ready.”

“I am, I am!” Alfred’s shout was muffled by the door. “Geez, I told you we could just meet there.”

“I wouldn’t be worrying about it if you’d hurry up!”

“I am hurrying!”

A moment later and the door opened, Alfred standing there eager and fully clothed.

“Let’s go, grouchy.” Alfred moved past Arthur and tugged at his sleeve. “You don’t have the time, remember?”

Arthur growled and sped up to match Alfred’s sudden burst of speed. “Just keep moving! I can’t be late coming back for lunch to days in a row.”

“Aw, they’d understand if they met me!”

A snort.

They made it to Francis’ little shop, said owner spotting them through the large window before they’d even entered. The pleasant smile they both received when walking up to the counter was far too genuine. It gave Arthur the creeps.

“So,” he started. “Can I assume you two are…?” He made an odd gesture with his hand.

“Look!” Alfred interrupted before Arthur got the chance to gloat he was, in fact, not single anymore. He thrust his hand out, showing off the bracelet Arthur had gotten him.

Francis took Alfred’s hand to inspect. “Oh, my. That’s gorgeous. I guess you went all out, eh, Arthur?”

Arthur blushed. Alfred beamed, face aglow with joy. “Yep!”

“Well, I—I just wanted him to know I—How’d you figure it was me, anyway?!” Arthur ended in a shout, suddenly embarrassed.

“Because I know you’re a horridly sappy romantic somewhere deep in your crusted, black heart.” Francis grinned. “And why else would he be so excited to show me?”

Arthur’s blush deepened. Excited…Arthur chanced a glance at Alfred. He was absolutely radiant, still gazing at his bracelet. So happy, so blissful, so _elated_ to be with him, with Arthur. Alfred happened to look toward him.

“What?”

“I-I—“

He couldn’t get his mouth to work. Couldn’t get his mind to think of things for his mouth to say to get it work. Arthur was rooted to the spot, mouth opening and closing like a fish, a fish that desperately needed to say something.

“W-what?” Alfred asked again, getting embarrassed himself.

_You’re just staring at him, stupid!_ Arthur berated himself but still couldn’t get his mouth to work.

“Stop staring at me!” Alfred tried, voice cracking. Their faces would match soon, blooming red.

Francis snorted, covered his mouth to keep from laughing.

“ _Shut up you stupid arsehol_ e!” Arthur shouted.

“Just go sit down somewhere.” Francis waved them away. “I’ll bring you out something special.”

Arthur snarled but Alfred pulled him away toward a table by the window.

“God, he pisses me off.”

“He didn’t do anything.” Alfred pointed out.

“It’s just him and his stupid bearded face!”

“C’mon, Arthur. Let’s just enjoy lunch!”

Arthur huffed but relented, calming himself.

“How’s work been so far?”

“Oh, typical. Of course, after yesterday, I can’t walk to the water cooler and back without someone stopping to ask me if things were still alright between us or if I’m still nervous.”

Alfred laughed. “There’s no reason to be nervous. In fact, there’s even less reason for you to be nervous now than you’ve ever had before since I’m here.” He straightened himself up and seemed to puff out his chest.

“Is that right? If I recall, I’m not the one who’s nervous about all this.”

“Wedding day jitters!” Alfred retorted before realizing his mistake.

“Already thinking about the marriage, hm?” Arthur teased.

“No! Well, I mean, I—“

Arthur cut him off with a chuckle and a wave of his hand.

Alfred pouted before quickly perking up, eyes locked on the book Arthur held. “Hey, what’s that?” He asked, pointing.

“Oh, this? I forgot I was holding it.” Arthur admitted sheepishly. “It’s a book my coworker, Ivan, loaned me.”

“What’s it about? Is it good, can I borrow it?” Alfred asked excitedly.

“I haven’t read it yet. I’m not even sure if I’ll be able to judging by the cover.” Arthur laid the book down on the table between them. “See? If you can make any sense of it feel free. I’ve never seen any sort of writing like it before.”

Alfred reached out and gently ran his fingers over the characters. Arthur’s eyes widened. They seemed to light up, give off a soft glow as Alfred came into contact with them.

“That is pretty weird.” He said quietly as took the book in his hands.

_It must have been a trick of the light._ Arthur reasoned with himself.

“Wow, yeah, I can’t make heads or tails of this,” Alfred said, scratching his head. “Aw, I thought you brought something cool.”

“Sorry to disappoint you.” Arthur rolled his eyes. He watched Alfred place the book down, still open to the first page.

His chair clattered onto the floor as he sprang from his seat, eyes wide as saucers.

“What’s wrong, Arthur?” Alfred asked, concerned. As soon his hand came off the page all the movement stopped.

Arthur let out a breath and bent to pick his chair up from the floor. “S-sorry, I—I thought I remembered something important but…it’s nothing.”

Alfred didn’t seem very convinced but he let it go.

Arthur was still mesmerized by what he’d just seen, the words and pictures moving, coming to life under Alfred’s touch. The entire tome seemed alive in Alfred’s grasp. The runes where his fingers were lit up, that soft, ethereal glow bringing them to life. The pictures moved almost as if he were watching an animation being drawn right before his eyes. Had Alfred not seen all of that? Could anybody else? Where had Ivan gotten that book? Why had he given it to him? Does he know something about Alfred that Arthur doesn’t?

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Alfred asked, dragging Arthur from his swirling thoughts.

“Yes, I’m…I’m fine, Alfred. Really.” He gave a weak smile. “I never got to hear about your mothers yesterday, did I? Why don’t you tell me about them?”

“Oh, well—“

“Here we are!” Francis came sashaying over to them. “Here you two sweethearts go.” He cooed as he set down a single plate in front of them. A heart shaped red velvet cake stared up at both of them, topped with the messy crumbles of even more red velvet. “There’s cream cheese icing in the middle.” He winked. “Enjoy!”

Francis made his exit and Alfred and Arthur both eagerly grabbed one of the two forks that were brought out to them.

“How much is this going to be, Francis?” Arthur called as Alfred stole the first bite.

“On the house! Anything else you want you’ll have to pay, though.”

Arthur smirked at him, that all too genuine smile still present on Francis’ face.

“About your parents, Alfred…”

The questions about the book, Ivan, and the Faeries could all wait for the time being. Arthur took his first bite of that wonderfully delicious cake and looked over at Alfred, red cake crumbs decorating his face and knowing that now he probably looked the same. His heart swelled again. His questions about Alfred were more important. No matter how achingly curious he was.

He wanted to know more about Alfred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey sooo, it's been a while! and i'm super sorry to anyone still reading (hopefully)! i got in a bit of a slump with this one but hopefully it's gone now! i've been writing a lot more non-connected, short, fluffy, drabble things which i may clean up and post at some point. but i hope to get back into the swing of things with this one! i've still got some plans!
> 
> thanks for all the comments and everything too!! i haven't been replying too much, there are only so many ways to say thank you but if you'd like to hear it more directly please let me know!
> 
> and because i saw at least one person concerned about whether or not this was usuk or ukus i have to admit my stories can sort of have a more ukus slant to them, as i personally prefer it, but unless smut is involved i really just want it to be about these two that i love so much, so i don't like labeling it as such when there won't be any smut involved......maybe, i'm not sure yet actually. my skills in that area are in question but we'll see. and i'll definitely label it.
> 
> anyways, thank you for your time reading and commenting and all that jazz!!!


End file.
